Falling Leaves, Twisting Prophecy
by Lucinda
Summary: The aftermath of Buffy's resurrection and Tara's worry prompt many changes for everyone in Sunnydale. AU season 6, ensemble cast.
1. prologue to 3

Author: Lucinda rating: pg 13 pairings: mention of Buffy/Spike, Willow/Tara these pairings will change.  
disclaimer: I own nobody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
plot in response to a challenge from Vaberella, hope you like my twist on it.  
Set in season 6, will rapidly become Au. Willow brought Buffy back from the dead. Buffy and Spike are shagging.

prologue

Rupert Giles sighed, one thumb rubbing at his temple. Sometimes, being a Watcher could be incredibly dull, and this was one of those occasions. There was no current crisis that they were aware of, no imminent master plan, no would be Master that had come to their attention, no impending apocalypse to avert.

Which was why he was sitting in the library, searching through old volumes of obscure prophecy. The simple fact that there was no crisis today didn't mean there wouldn't be one soon. Wouldn't it be better to have some warning, some idea how to prepare for it? Or perhaps to have a guideline for solving a problem when it did show up.

He opened another book, flipping it to a section near the middle, just to try a bit of variety. There was a photograph of a fragment of old pottery, Greek Archaic period if he wasn't mistaken, the dark shape of a tree, branches curling around and down in a way that suggested it had been painted on the bottom of a bowl. It was a bit pretty, actually. Certainly not the sort of thing he expected to see near an old... well, it looked like part of a song.

Behold the Tree! Over the Mouth of the Underworld it flourishes

No Storm or Trial has broken it's Mighty Boughs

No Tribulation or Test has stripped the Flowers from it's branches

Beneath the branches of the Tree is Light mingled with Dark

Eternal Twilight reigns, neither Light nor Dark in Pure Form

Protect the Tree, let not it's Support Crumble

For none that are Granted Shelter beneath it's Branches shall Fall.

Looking at the verses, Giles almost expected it to continue into the tale of some Greek hero battling dark forces, attempting to win honor, renown, and marriage to a wealthy princess. But it didn't. There were careful notes, translated from the writings of long ago Watchers that claimed the author of that particular set of verses had some renown in the area as a prophet. That the odd man had been making verses about Guardians of the Mouth to the Underworld, not for interesting songs, but 'to get the visions from my mind'.

Some later speculation had been that he spoke of a Hellmouth, or some sort of portal to another realm, one of the Hell Dimensions. With a sigh, Giles looked over it again, confident that if he didn't, it would become a matter of great importance. That was how things generally worked over the Hellmouth.

There was another section that spoke of the Tree, and this one seemed a bit more ominous. It sounded as if the Tree gave power to it's guardians, that they were stronger simply because they protected this tree. But that protection wasn't automatic, nor was it permanent. Especially troubling was the idea that forces of Darkness could gain control of this powerful tree.

Deny not the Support of the Tree of Flowers

For even it's Mighty Boughs can not stand Alone

Let not it stand Unguarded, least Shelter be Denied

For if the Guardians of the Tree Fail,

Then Others shall Gain it's Protection and Strength

Betrayed and Abandoned, the Tree Will Become

New Guardians to Call from Shadows of Darkness

The Support of the Tree Gives Power

If the Tree is not Protected by the Forces of Light

Darkness shall Claim, and Enshadow the Tree

The Tree's Chosen Protector will not be Defeated.

He sighed once more, sipping at the cold tea in his cup. He had a niggling feeling that these two fragments of verse were linked, that they spoke of the same Tree. He also suspected that the Tree was symbolic, and they weren't looking for a large growing plant, possibly with flowers. No, it wouldn't be that simple. Things were never that simple.

The good news was that this Tree was some sort of defense. If it was protected by the forces of Light, that meant it was a thing or person of good, and therefore, should they find it, their role would be... well, to protect it. He shook his head, appalled at the circular pattern of his thoughts.

"Lord, I need to go home and get some rest. I'm thinking in circles... next I'll be pondering why Americans still claim that they speak English..." He carefully marked both sections with bits of green ribbon, closing the books and putting them inside his office.

It certainly didn't help that whoever had translated the verses had capitalized words by whim, not following any sort of pattern or rule that he could determine. Symbols everywhere, bizarre capitalization, sentence structure... He could understand why it was frustrating to work with prophecies.

end prologue.

Willow stood by the window, eyes unfocused as she faced the outside. She didn't see the pretty lawn, didn't see the small children playing across the street. Her eyes blinked occasionally, feeling itchy with tears that she was trying not to shed. It hurt to breathe, from the pain inside. She'd fought with Tara, again.

Tara had tried to say that she was using too much magic, that she ran the risk of becoming addicted. That the magic was controlling her, not the other way around. She'd tried to convince her otherwise, to say that it wasn't like that, that she wasn't addicted, that she wasn't abusing the power. Tara had claimed that all addicts denied the problem existed at first. And the look in her eyes, it had been so cold, so angry...

How could the person that she loved doubt her like that? How could Tara say such things if she loved Willow? How could she face the rest of them, wondering if they agreed with Tara, if they were watching her for some artificial dependence, a secret urge to use magic for everything... It hurt to wonder if everyone else doubted her as well.

They hadn't been worried about addiction when she'd resurrected Buffy. Then, it had been 'we need Buffy' and 'we can't handle this without a Slayer' and 'we can't do this without you, Wills'. They'd wanted Buffy back so badly...

Had they wanted her back badly enough to ask Willow to do something that frightened them? Had they asked her to do things, perform a ritual that they all despised just to get Buffy back? What were they willing to sacrifice to get back their Slayer?

But they didn't have their Buffy back. They had someone that looked like Buffy, and she was definitely a Slayer, but... it wasn't the same. She wasn't the same person anymore. This Slayer was so cold, so distant. The only person that she'd let have any idea what was going on inside was Spike. That hurt almost as badly as Tara's words...

She stood there, unmoving, a part of her mind taking idle note of the shadows changing their angles as the hours passed. It wasn't important enough to move. It was the voices that brought her attention back to the physical world instead of her own tangled emotions. Familiar voices, echoing from the shaded porch.

"...don't know why you insisted on coming anyhow. It's still daylight outside, you could get burned." Buffy's voice, showing hints of worry, traces of anger. More emotion that she'd used in a week of talking or not talking to Willow.

"I missed you." There was a sound of fabric moving, sweeping over the porch. "Maybe someone can help you."

"Help me? Who could I talk to about THIS? Who would even believe me? How would I even begin? 'Well, I'm having some problems right now... oh, they started when I made a swan dive off a construction set and died. Then I got dragged out of heaven to come back here until I die again...' God, Spike, I can't tell anyone that. Nobody'd believe me." Buffy's voice shook slightly.

"Maybe your friends could listen." Spike sounded almost doubtful.

"I was in heaven, Spike. Ultimate peace and joy, and they ripped me away from that. Dragged me back here. Willow ripped me away... nobody else could have done it. Nobody else would be powerful enough." Buffy's voice sounded almost flattened, as if she was trying not to care. "I could hate her for it, if I let myself."

Willow felt as if something inside had been slashed open, leaving her bleeding, weakening, vulnerable. Numb, her limbs stiff and prickly from not moving, she made her way upstairs, slipping into the room where she'd been staying before the resurrection. She collapsed on the bed, trying to understand how things could have gone so wrong. Heaven... she'd been so afraid that Buffy was in Hell, that her spirit could have been pulled into the portal... But they had been wrong.

Buffy hated her, Tara thought that she was addicted to magic, Xander... Xander was too caught up in the upcoming wedding with Anya to notice her. And Dawn was so caught up in being a teenager, in having friends and pushing at the boundaries that she didn't have time for Willow either.

Silent tears burned their way down her cheeks, soaking her pillow before they slowed to a halt, before she fell asleep. Willow's dreams were full of tangled images, broken bits of memory from every argument, every snub, every time that her friends had somewhere else to be, something more important than her in their lives. It wasn't that she wanted to be the center of their world, she just... still wanted to be in their worlds.

end part 1.

Gasping, she came awake in the darkness, her blankets tangled around her, trapping her, smothering her. Something had been... hadn't there? No, just a terrible dream. And there was nobody here to chase away the dreams tonight. She fell back against the pillow, noticing the dampness as her cheek brushed it, warm and humid. It took a while before sleep returned to her.

When it did, she dreamed of Angel. Not an erotic dream, but... in the dream, she was Angel, moving through the streets of Los Angeles, talking to Wesley and someone that she barely recognized, more from these dreams than the one time she'd seen him with her own eyes. A man called Gunn, although she wasn't quite certain why he was called that. They were looking for a nest of ghouls, and talking about a search for a missing heirloom that had the power to prevent violence in a building, stolen from an oriental restaurant. They'd been hired to track it down and return it to the family...

It was actually a bit reassuring, although she wasn't certain why. She was there as Angel fought the ghouls, felt the pain when one of them bit into his arm, felt the flesh tear under it's jagged teeth... And felt his demon's satisfaction when he sliced it open with his sword, it's entrails spilling onto the ground as it keened and twitched. She should be disturbed, for so many reasons... but she wasn't.

Willow woke up, feeling comforted. Then, she remembered the conversations last night, the one between her and Tara, and the one that had been between Buffy and Spike. How could she... What could Willow do to prove that her magic wasn't running wild?

There was a slight metallic squeaking, and Willow looked over to the dresser, seeing the familiar cage that held... Amy. Maybe if she turned Amy back to her real self, that could help? She stepped out of the bed, walking slowly towards the cage.

"Morning Amy. I think... I want to try to make you human again. Would you like that, Amy?" She had a small smile as she opened the cage, lifting Amy from it's metal confines carefully.

Amy crouched on Willow's hand, trembling slightly, but her dark eyes fixed on Willow's face with intensity. Willow put her down on the bed, feeling more confident than normal. She always felt more confident after dreaming the life of Angel.

The words poured forth, not a specific spell, but phrases in Latin, Greek, Hebrew and French, asking that Amy be restored to her true shape, that the damage to her be undone, that she have her life once again. The power began to build, swirling around Amy, growing thicker and denser until it pulsed. A noise that started as a tiny squeak ended as a gasp, and a woman crouched on the bed where moments before there had been a rodent.

Her hair was longer now, dark and dull, hanging around her naked form. Glimpses of muscle hinted that the exercise wheel had done more than alleviate boredom. Slowly, she lifted one hand, running her fingers over it with a look of amazement and delight. "I'm... human again..."

With a blur of motion, Amy was hugging Willow, laughing, smiling, tears of joy running down her face. "human again..."

"Umm... also sort of... naked, Amy." Willow pointed out that little detail, uncertain if Amy had noticed or if she'd forgotten about clothing in her time as a rat.

"Err... naked. Yes, naked. Is me. I am. Umm... should I put something on? Is there something... the things I had on before... burned?" Amy frowned slightly, trying to puzzle out her thoughts. "Things are all complicated again..."

"Maybe you'd like a shower while I try to find you some things to wear?" Willow smiled at Amy, feeling amazed and relieved that her friend was finally back.

"Shower..." A blissful look settled onto Amy's face. "Yes, I want a shower."

Willow nodded, tugging at her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she considered what might fit Amy. Her friend certainly wasn't fat, especially not now, but she was a bit taller, with wider hips than Willow had. "It's down the hall, the first door on the left."

Amy turned, walking out the door and turning left, still naked. She had a focused look, one that said she wasn't going to be bothered by inconsequential things like nakedness.

"oh dear... this is going to be... something." Willow sighed, still smiling a bit as she tried to figure out how to explain this to everyone. Moving to the closet, she found a baggy dark green shirt, and a wrap around skirt that was patterned in green and blue, so there was something in the way of clothing, but... no underwear. Eeep. Maybe she should look for some sweat pants instead... But hers would be too small, and Buffy's were smaller that hers, and as for Tara... wait, that might actually work.

Her ponderings were interrupted by Amy's slightly embarrassed sounding voice. "Willow? ummm a little help?"

Walking to the bathroom, she found Amy standing in the shower, with soap, a washcloth, shampoo and conditioner all readied, but no water. She wondered exactly what was wrong. "Amy?"

"I forgot how to turn the water on." Amy sounded a bit embarrassed, more about forgetting than the fact that she was naked.

"Oh... well, it's pretty basic, like door knobs. Turn this one for cold, this one for hot... adjust them to get the right temperature. And remember not to get the soap in your eyes."

Amy smiled, eyes grateful. "Thank you, Willow. So many things to remember... You'll help me?"

"Of course I will." She wondered why Amy had any doubts at all.

end part 2.

Predictably enough, things got worse. Not instantly, but fairly close. Amy came back into the room after the shower, a fluffy towel wrapped around her body and a comb in one hand. Willow was helping her comb out the tangles, when there was a brief tap at the door, immediately followed by it being pushed open. Dawn walked into the room, and looked at the two of them, Willow perched on the edge of the bed with Amy clad only in a towel sitting on the floor in front of her, obviously just finished in the shower.

Dawn gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she became pale, her expression shocked and angry. "Tara's upset about something you did and now I find you up here with some other girl? Oh God, Willow, how could you do this to her?"

"Wait, Dawnie, it's not" Willow tried to explain, but it didn't work.

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" Dawn spun around, bolting from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Amy was looking at the door, her fingers tapping against her knee. "I think that went badly. Who was that, anyhow?"

"You don't remember? Oh, wait, that's right, you were never very close to Buffy." Willow paused, trying to figure out how to explain the whole Dawn-Key Glory mess. Shaking her head, she decided to simplify. "That was Dawn, Buffy's younger sister. Umm, you remember Buffy, right? This is her house now... oh, I've been living here at Buffy's house trying to help take care of Dawn after their mom died."

"Tara's the... your girlfriend, right?" Amy sounded hesitant, as if she was trying to sort everything out.

"For the moment... or maybe it would be more accurate to say that she was my girlfriend, especially after this gets twisted into me having an affair with you right here. Umm... other changes... Xander's not dating Cordelia anymore, Cordelia moved to LA, we blew up the school, Angel left, I don't think Buffy's dating anyone, and Xander's engaged to a girl named Anya now." Willow combed through Amy's hair, wondering how she could explain the past three years without Amy wishing that she'd stayed a rat.

Finishing her combing, Willow moved, getting the clothing that she'd found for Amy. "Here, these should fit. I figure that someone will be up soon trying to get answers, and maybe you shouldn't be naked for that."

Amy was just dropping the shirt over her head when the door was flung open again, this time by Buffy, here eyes gleaming with fury, Xander, Tara and Spike trailing behind.

"What is going on in here!?" Buffy's angry shout was directed at Willow.

Taking a breath, Willow gestured towards the silent figure of Amy, who was looking with curious eyes at the gathering of people. "Remember Amy Madison? I finally managed to de-rat her. But she didn't have any clothing with her, something that YOU should remember all about, Buffy. She wanted a shower, and she'd just come back in here after that when Dawn came in, jumped to some sort of conclusion, yelled at me, and left."

Xander spoke, looking at Amy. "Uhh... Amy? Nice to see the less furry you."

Spike grinned, leaning against the dresser that still held the empty cage. "Red, you never mentioned that your third room mate looked quite so shaggable. Definitely a step up from the Mutt."

Tara kept glancing from Willow to Amy and back to Willow. "You... you used magic again? What are you going to do with her now?"

"You aren't having an affair?"

Buffy's question caused Amy to start laughing, even as she collapsed onto the floor, shaking her head as the laughter continued, one hand waving towards the crowd of people.

Willow smiled, not noticing the way that Spike's eyes hadn't left Amy. "I told her that by the time Dawn finished, you'd think I was up here having wild monkey sex with someone. Which I wasn't. She didn't believe me. And of course it took magic to de-rat her, how else could you reverse a spell like that?"

"Well, to give the Dawnster a little credit, there's generally something up when there's a mostly naked woman in a room with someone else." Xander's comment didn't quite calm the tension.

"There was a lot of magic in here." Tara's voice still held suspicion.

Willow felt another stab of betrayal at that suspicion. Just because she and Tara generally got very close after any large magical working, did she think that sex always had to follow any serious spell casting? "It was a hard spell to undo."

"Well, since you've brought her back, you'd best figure out what to do with her." Buffy scowled at Amy, reverting to her cold and grumpy behavior as she left the room.

Amy looked at Willow, the laughter finally over. "Well, cranky Buffy."

"That was... a recent change." Willow felt as if something had shattered in the last couple minutes. "For now... how about we pack everything up here and head over to the Rosenberg place. There won't be anybody there."

Amy looked up at her, and glanced over to the dresser, where Spike still lurked. "Willow? Who is he?"

"How could I have forgotten... That's Spike. He's been helping us for a while now." She wondered if now would be a good time to explain about the Initiative, and the chip.

Tilting her head, Amy continued to stare at Spike. "He's not reflecting... A vampire?"

"True enough. I AM a vampire, the big bad." Spike's voice sounded almost confident, but was he trying to hide something?

Amy glanced at Willow, her eyes twinkling. "Did we trade Angel for him? He's much cuter."

Ignoring the slight choking laughter sound that Spike made, Willow just grinned. "That's a long complicated mess of a story that can wait until later. But no, we didn't trade Angel, Angel just left. Then we got Spike."

"He's cute. Can we keep him?"

Amy's teasing comment made Willow smile, and Spike left the room, muttering something about possessive witches and demented birds.

Amy stared after him, her eyes lingering on his backside. "Birds? What?"

"He's British. I think it's some sort of slang." willow sighed, wondering how to explain to Amy that lusty thoughts about the vampire were probably unwise.

"Let's start packing some of this stuff."

end part 3.


	2. parts 4 to 6

Amy looked around the house that Willow's parents owned, frowning at it. "It looks the same."

Willow shook her head, wondering what Amy had expected. "Well, to change it, they would have to be here. They've been away a lot since I graduated High School. They weren't there for it, which wasn't much of a surprise."

"I think you can stay in the guest bedroom, and we can go pick you up some clothing." Willow tried to remember if there was anything that she'd forgotten. "Nothing's been rearranged here besides my room, and I think your dad moved away."

Willow found the credit card that her parents had left, and she and Amy went on a quick shopping trip, getting a basic wardrobe for Amy, since her own was long gone. Neither of them wanted to linger about it, so they returned to the Rosenberg house in a few hours, and began to put things away in the guest room.

"Everything feels so different now..." Amy sounded half wistful.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Willow looked at her friend. "You say that like things used to be good."

"Well... I knew what was happening then. Now I don't." Amy's words carried a simple logic that was impossible to argue with.

So Willow began the difficult task of trying to explain the last three years to Amy. The simple version, because the long version would not only take far to long but probably result in Amy deciding that being a rat was much safer. There was the whole Initiative and chip for Spike mess that had been tangled up with Oz leaving, and Glory, and Buffy dying. She explained how she d brought Buffy back because of the need for a Slayer, and how Tara and the other s had started trying to discourage her magic.

oooh . Willow, that was dangerous. Resurrection is powerful stuff very dangerous. If you do it wrong, your brain turns to mush and you die. If you aren t strong enough, you get fried. Amy looked very worried.

I don t really have anyone to teach me. Jenny died, and Tara she s definitely not going to teach me. Which just isn t fair. And Giles doesn t have the time anymore not that he ever really had it before. Willow sighed in frustration, sitting on the couch.

Amy looked at her, eyes glittering bright. I can help you learn. I don t know everything, certainly not things like resurrection, but I can help you learn basic control. If we just had somewhere to practice, a place where they d never look

The answer was so obvious to Willow that she didn t even hesitate before answering. Angel s mansion. It s on the edge of town, nobody goes there, and it s got plenty of space.

Won t he get upset? No you said he left. Went to La-La land. Amy grinned, wiggling her toes as she looked at Willow. And I still think Spike looks better.

Right, Los Angeles, not well, maybe there isn t that much difference. I don t need to know how to use more power, I need to use what I have with more control. It s like I have the really big sledge hammer, but no little chisels, if that makes any sense. Willow sighed, wondering if there could be some form of happy ending in this mess.

Amy giggled, looking at Willow with wide eyes. Magic chisels? Oh, Willow, I can t think of anyone else wait, brownies. I want brownies. Chocolate there has to be chocolate.

We have chocolate, and chocolate chip cookies, and we can go get chocolate shakes if you like. But I mean it, all the little spells... they don t go right. Willow looked at Amy, starting to wonder if there were permanent after effects of her time as a rat.

Yes! Chocolate shakes You have no idea how many things I ve just been dreaming about. Amy scrambled to her feet, eyes sparkling. We can start practicing magic over there tomorrow.

Willow was smiling as they left the house, feeling cheerful for the first time in days. Amy was back, she had someone that she could actually talk to about magic, and they would have chocolate. For the moment, things seemed pretty good. Of course, Buffy was still acting like a pod-person, Spike was being all secretive about something, her girlfriend was convinced that she was addicted to magic and might think she was having an affair with Amy Well, things were still looking a bit better.

End part 4.

They were sitting in the park, having their chocolate shakes when Amy looked over Willow s shoulder and blinked, murmuring oh wow . Curious, Willow turned to see just what had caught Amy s interest.

It was Spike, but not quite the way Willow was used to seeing him. He d been in some sort of fight, and his clothing was torn, the shirt more off than on, and he had bruises and scrapes all over his body, at least, over the parts they could see. His hair was rumpled, with bits of dirt and leaves clinging in it. His movements were angry, jerky almost as if he was trying not to limp.

He looked at them, his eyes having the sort of flat look of someone trying to control their temper. Witches. What brings you two out here?

Amy blushed and grinned, lifting her shake in one hand. Chocolate shakes.

Willow looked at him, feeling worried. Had something happened on patrol? Was there something very nasty stalking out there? Spike what happened?

He blinked, sitting at the end of the bench, looking at them with something dark and painful in his eyes. Just not something for you two to worry about. Got into a bit of a fight.

Amy looked at him, her eyes traveling slowly over his cheekbones, the planes of his chest. Slowly, she licked a trace of chocolate from her lip. Maybe we can help fix that. Healing spell. If Willow and I combine power

Thought Red wasn t supposed to be working the witchy stuff any more? He had a small smile, as if he hoped something devious was going on.

There is no reason why I can t do a little magic! Just because nobody is wiling to help me learn a little control Willow glared at him, feeling as if she was burning with anger.

Amy touched her arm. Calm down. Magic does bad things when you re all emotional tangles. Like turn you into a rat for years. Drink chocolate. Glancing at Spike, she blushed. I could share mine if he d like

Willow looked at her friend, realizing that Amy was trying to flirt with Spike. The idea was somehow stunning and almost not surprising. So we can help make Spike less injured?

You have to be more calm. Amy offered her shake to Spike, who gave a small shrug before taking a sip. Once you re calm, we can combine our powers for a healing... no, maybe a mending spell would be better, considering.

So they sat there for a while, in almost awkward silence, drinking chocolate shakes. Spike was watching them carefully, as if he was trying to sort something out. Finally, he gave a little chuckle. You two aren t shagging after all. Everybody s all worked up over that, and there s nothing happening. Bloody twits

Amy giggled, looking at Spike. Willow isn t my type. More for guys, personally. And blonde.

Willow smothered a grin by having more of her shake. That hadn t been very subtle of Amy although as a guy, Spike still might not get it. But on the bright side, she wasn t feeling nearly so cranky. Shall we try it?

Amy grinned, putting down the shake. Yeah. Here, link hands and focus on Spike.

Willow closed her eyes, remembering Spike whole and healthy, the way he normally was, instead of the bruised version that was currently drinking Amy s shake. She felt her magic swirling together with Amy s, and then it shifted, taking the focus and feel of a spell before flowing into Spike.

What the damn, that s handy. Spike s voice was low, full of surprise as he spoke.

Opening her eyes, Willow discovered that Spike had a look of wonder on his face. The scrape over his cheekbone and the black eye were both gone, and his shirt was whole again. He looked better, healthier than he had in a long time.

Amy grinned, letting go of Willow s hand to bound over and give Spike a quick hug. See? All better, and it was magic.

Spike nodded, smiling just a bit at her. Yeah, magic. Pretty impressive, and makes me feel a lot better.

Willow looked at Spike, wondering what was going on inside his head. So everything s okay? No big evil to research, no scary invading army of demons?

Not at the moment. He shrugged a bit, still holding the chocolate shake. Not sure about Angel s situation, and your Slayer doesn t know anything new tried to get a hold of him, but the number wasn t working anymore.

Willow made a small shrug. The old office got blown up, and they moved to the Hotel Hyperion. Angel bought it. He s still helping people in need, still got Cordy and Wesley there, and still brooding. All is as normal as LaLa land err, Los Angeles gets.

How do you know that? Spike s eyes were filled with questions, and he looked at her, as if he could pull the answers from her with the intensity of his gaze.

Willow felt a moment of panic. How could she explain this one? Well, she might as well try the truth. I ve had dreams about what he s been doing. Ever since I restored his soul.

How detailed? How do you dream it? Spike looked as if he was curious, disturbed and intrigued all at once.

I dream them every so often, not really on a set schedule. Just sort of moments out of his life. Only, it s normally as if they re moments of MY life, like I m seeing what he sees, feeling what he feels. She looked at the table, her eyes following the wood grain to avoid looking at Spike or Amy.

At least we know that he s alright then. Spike s words were low, as if he was thinking about something else. Anyone else know about these dreams of yours?

No. And I d like it to stay that way. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

Fair enough. Spike shrugged, as if it wasn t a concern for him either way.

Can you walk us back to her parent s house? Amy looked at Spike, her eyes pleading.

Why not? Not like it would be that much trouble. Time to go, Red, Amy. He grinned, holding his arms out to them like an old fashioned gentleman.

Spike escorted them back to the Rosenberg house, offering them a very proper sounding good evening at the door. He looked very surprised by Amy s impulsive kiss, which would have landed on his cheek, except for the fact that he d turned slightly, causing it to fall on his lips instead.

Life is definitely looking up. Amy sounded extremely happy.

End part 5.

Then, Amy looked over at Willow. You have a link to Angel? Why didn t you say anything?

Who would I tell? Xander hates Angel. Buffy would be horribly jealous. I couldn t tell Oz or Tara for about the same reason. Giles didn t want to talk to me about magic, and doubly so about Angel. Dawn gets all freaked out about anything having to do with Angel loosing his soul or getting it back, she sort of wants to pretend it was just always there. Willow sighed, looking at Amy with sad eyes.

Well, what about umm how about Okay, I see your point. She sat down, tapping her fingers against the floor. But having a link to someone else it s a very big deal.

It scared me at first. When I didn t know what it was, or why I was having those dreams They come more often if he s all stressed, or if I am. Willow suddenly realized that she wanted to talk to someone about the dreams, about her strange connection to Angel. They don t frighten me any more.

So you only get happy dreams of Angel? Amy frowned slightly, her nose wrinkling a bit.

No, I wouldn t say that. Sometimes, he s fighting things, even getting hurt. But they don t scare me like they used to, like maybe they should. I can feel everything, the ground beneath his feet, the smoke in the air, hear all the noises of everybody around him But it doesn t scare me. Willow sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees. Is that wrong? It doesn t even scare me anymore when he s all grr and fighting, or freak me out when he s having his breakfast mug of blood.

Okay, now that s weird. I don t know how I d deal with living through being a vampire doing all that. Amy shivered, her fingers playing with a loose thread in the carpet. Maybe it s good that you re linked to him. Maybe... does it go both ways? Does Angel dream the life of Willow?

The idea made all sorts of emotions go through her. Looking at Amy, she spoke, her voice soft and thoughtful. I really don t know.

Well, links and bonds are a lot more complicated than I know. We start with smaller stuff is tomorrow good? Amy yawned, her words interrupted. ohh okay, sleep is good.

Alright, Amy. Tomorrow, we can get started with basic magic. Tonight, go to sleep. She smiled at her friend, hoping that everything could go as well as it seemed right now.

Night Willow. Have a nice scrumptious dream of your vampire. Amy stood up, moving towards the guest room.

Willow was about to protest, about to claim that Angel wasn t hers, to protest that the dreams weren t scrumptious, but decided not to bother. They helped her to relax, how could that be a bad thing? She was still trying to figure out why Amy had gone from the dreams happening to calling them scrumptious when she fell asleep.

When she dreamed, it was about Angel visiting Faith. The Slayer was in prison, dressed in loose orange clothing, her face bare of make up. She smelled of bruises and pain, and when she walked, the motion was slower, stiffer than it should be. He was worried about her, there was something wrong, but he didn t know what it was, what it could be. He didn t know why her skin was looking so pale, or why there were dark circles under her eyes.

Faith. How are things? He wished that he knew what was wrong, or even the right questions to ask to find out. It was hard to be certain, but was that a faint scent of sulfur clinging to her skin?

She shrugged, the gesture lacking its usual confidence. Fang. Things are pretty much what I expected. It s the whole penance thing.

He tried to learn a bit more, but Faith changed the subject, asking him about the Sunnydale gang, about Wesley and Cordelia. Asking him about sports games and making it entirely clear that the subject was closed. She smiled a bit, saying that she hoped she d see him around.

There was a bruise peeking out of the collar of her shirt, edging up her neck. It was the dark purple black of something very painful, the sort from hard impact.

Willow woke up, trying to sort out the tangle of questions and suspicions. Something was wrong with Faith, she was in danger, and trying to hide it. Why? What could she do about it? And when had Faith started to care about the people in Sunnydale?

End part 6 


	3. parts 7 to 9

Willow woke up, stretching and yawning before making her way to the shower. She didn t glance in the mirror, too muddled by sleep to be quite certain if she was Willow or Angel. The shower helped wake her up, clear her mind of the fuzzy padding that had slowed her thoughts. By the time she was finished, she was quite certain that she was Willow, that there was something wrong with Faith s situation, Tara and the rest of the scoobies didn t quite trust her, and Amy was supposed to help her work on magic.

She felt better as she made her way to the kitchen, snickering as she caught sight of Amy. Her friend was perched on the counter, a small pile of orange peels on a napkin beside her as she ate slices of orange, licking the sticky juice from her fingers. Seems that chocolate wasn t the only thing that Amy had missed. It made her smile, and then giggle.

Morning Amy. You didn t like the chairs? She had a moment of worry, had Amy forgotten chairs the way that she d forgotten shower knobs?

Amy wrinkled her nose at Willow, pausing to swallow the mouthful of orange before answering. I didn t want my face in the sunlight. It feels too bright.

Oh. So did you want to start here, or should we go check out the mansion? Willow smiled even as she started the small coffee maker, moving slowly around the kitchen assembling her own breakfast.

Hmm . Mansion. Less likely to have cranky Buffy drop in. Although Xander looks better than he did in high school. But not until after breakfast. Amy peeled another strip from her orange. Willow, does your mom know you drink coffee?

I don t think my mom realizes that I graduated from high school yet, or the fact that the school got blown up. Me drinking coffee is so far down the list of things that she doesn t know Willow sighed, wishing that her mom could be more like Joyce had been.

Ouch. Bad Mrs. Rosenberg My mom took an interest in my life. Rather too much, actually, but at least she knew my age. Amy frowned, possibly remembering how her mother had switched bodies with her to try to become a cheerleader.

So, they finished breakfast and made their way out of the house, taking Willow s car, a second hand Volkswagon Bug, to the Crawford Street mansion. It looked big, and looming, and just exactly like the sort of house that should have horror stories written about it. Willow parked the car in the garage, next to a large shape covered over with canvas and dust.

Moving through the door in the garage, they entered the mansion, shadows filling the corners, obscuring the walls and ceilings. Dust motes danced in the few stray sunbeams, and cobwebs softened the corners. Their footsteps echoed.

umm it needs a bit of help. Amy s dry comment prompted the pair of them to start giggling.

They made their way to what looked like an indoor garden, sunlight pouring down through a dingy skylight. Brown grass and thorn covered briars spilled over the sides of planter boxes, and there was a stunted looking tree with a few brave leaves trying to grow. It was not the most cheerful place, but it would do for a start.

Amy started with the things that she said were the very most basic of all. Identifying what energy was Willow and what wasn t. Moving on to determining what not-Willow energy was Amy, and what was just there, learning to test the feel of the ambient energy to know if there had been magic there before, or powerful emotions. Learning to sense magic being used right now.

These were supposed to be the very basic elements of magical study, yet nobody had ever gone over them with Willow. Not even when Tara had wanted to try something simple and they d tried to combine their power to pluck the petals from a rose. Willow sighed, rubbing at her temple. Nothing had taken very much power, but the concentration had felt intense, giving her a bit of a headache.

Maybe this is why so many spells don t go right. I got tossed right into calculus without anyone showing me addition and subtraction. Willow sighed, rubbing at itchy eyes. Amy had been telling her to look with her inner eyes, not with the hazel ones that could read Latin, but she d kept trying, not having the hang of the energy-sensing thing quite yet. She understood the theory of what Amy was saying, but how did you go about convincing yourself that you don t need your eyes to see?

Yeah, that could do it. But we can fix it. We can manage the basic things, and then find a more advanced witch to study under. Amy grinned, looking very pleased. This is good for me too, because it wasn t the same being a rat. I couldn t do magic like I could before, or else I would have changed myself back.

Well, then a bit of a refresher for you, and the basics for me. At least I know that I can do magic, so I should definitely be able to figure this part out. Willow smiled just a bit, even as she wondered where the nearest headache medicine could possibly be.

Cool. Didn t you say there was a somewhere to be today? Amy grinned, looking far less headachey than Willow felt.

Yeah, I have a couple classes this afternoon. Umm Willow paused, considering Amy. Maybe you could sort of hang out at the college, sort of watching people? It s daytime, so there shouldn t be anything demony, and if you stay in the student lounge, you should be safe from human jerks oh, if you meet a guy named Parker Abrams, tell him to get lost. He just wants to have sex with as many females as remotely possible, and after he gets it, he drops them like a hot rock.

Really? How do you know? Amy looked curious.

Buffy, our freshman year. Fell for his wholly sympathetic nice guy act hook, line and sinker. It was ugly. So learn from Buffy s mistake. Willow felt almost better, remembering the complete first aid kit in the back of her car, including headache medicine.

Amy giggled. Okay, any other Buffy-Mistakes to learn from?

Always let Giles finish telling you how to banish the demon before smashing the diagram? Willow smirked, remembering that mess.

Amy laughed as they walked back to the garage.

End part 7.

Willow made her way out of her math class, running over the last example in her mind. She almost walked into Tara before she saw her girlfriend, or possibly ex-girlfriend glaring at her, her eyes filled with hurt. Tara?

Willow. You were gone last night. Tara fell into step beside Willow as she made her way towards the room for her class in sociology.

Considering the mood you were in, I didn t want to stick around. Especially with Buffy so cranky. Willow sighed, wondering why Tara looked so upset. It s not like I did anything wrong, I don t have to stay at Buffy s house.

You don t have to leave with strange girls either, but you did. Tara s words were soft, filled with pain and jealousy.

Excuse me? Willow blinked, wondering exactly what was going through Tara s mind. Are you jealous of Amy? She s not... we aren t I m not even close to her type!

But she s pretty. Tara looked away, missing the hurt expression on Willow s face.

Well, yeah, but just because someone looks good that doesn t mean I m having an affair with them. She s just Amy needs a bit of help to adjust to everything, that s all. She didn t mention the magic, didn t dare breathe a word of it. Not here, not in front of whoever might be walking down the halls. Tara didn t want her using so much magic anyhow.

How long is she going to need this help ? When is she leaving? Tara looked at Willow, her eyes full of doubt and worry.

The look felt almost worse than being hurled to the ground by some overly feisty fledgeling on patrol. You don t trust me. How can you not trust me? How could you think that I would do that to you I can t Tara, I can t date someone that feels like they have to watch my every move, monitor who I talk to. I can t be with someone that can t trust me. I m sorry.

She didn t remember the rest of the trip to the room for her Sociology class. Didn t remember the lecture at all, although she had pages of notes about the changing racial balance, statistics, and the ethnic make up of America, and why those statistics were important. In fact the next thing she was really clear on, Amy was beside her, waiting for Willow to unlock the door of her car so they could leave the campus.

So something ruined your mood? Maybe we could go get Pine-sol and brooms and clean out the mansion? Or at least get started on it. Amy had worried eyes, and the look on her face suggested that they might have been standing by the car for a while.

Hmm cleaning. Well, it has to be safer than casting spells while feeling like someone just ripped your heart out and replaced it with a leaky lemon. Willow sighed, unlocking the car and starting it up. Leaning over, she unlocked the passenger door so Amy could get in the car. Tara thought she well, she made it pretty clear that she doesn t trust me. And I can t stay with someone who doesn t trust me.

Willow, you re great and all, but does Tara know that you aren t my type? Amy frowned, looking less than thrilled. But that could have been from the heat that had built up in the car over the past few hours.

Of course she Willow stopped herself, taking a slow breath to calm down. What I mean is, I told her that. So she should know if she was actually listening to me.

They began the long task of trying to clean up the mansion. Starting with removing the cobwebs from the corners and sweeping the dust away, the pair of them realized that there was just so much mansion that It would take a very long time to make it all right again. A swift exchange of glances confirmed the idea of starting with just the kitchen, main hall, and the garden first, and slowly moving on from there. Maybe they could even bring magic into the cleaning later

But eventually, the cleaning lost it s appeal, and they went back to her house to change their clothing and shower away the grime. They felt like they d accomplished quite a bit.

Maybe we should make sure there s no big scary evil? Willow wasn t certain how Amy would respond.

Amy smiled, eyes twinkling. Maybe we could go visit that magic shop you said Giles has? If he s there, or even Anya, we could find out about any big scary. And it s been a long time since I was in a magic shop

They walked to the store, chatting about some movies that had come out in the past three years, discussing Hollywood stars and music trends, all the sort of things that Amy had missed and wouldn t freak out random people on the street. The offered small waves towards Anya when they entered the shop, and she just sort of gave a sharp nod.

Not very friendly, is she? Amy looked at Anya, her voice soft.

We aren t likely to spend lots of money in here. Money s a very big thing to Anya. But well, she wouldn t be that calm if there was a huge impending crisis. Willow whispered to Amy, making her way towards the back area where they kept the research books.

I m just trying to say, that I bloody well don t care if they look at us funny! I don t want to be your dirty little secret. Spike s voice sounded angry, a bit muffled. He had to be in the shipping area, arguing with someone.

What did you think you were? Buffy s voice was cold and harsh. You aren t my boyfriend, you aren t my friend Spike. You re just someone to chase away the emptiness inside.

So that s it? I m just a quick shag in the alley? Spike s voice sounded incredulous.

Amy and Willow exchanged horrified glances. Willow felt like she d just had the ground swept out from under her. Buffy and Spike? She d known that Buffy had been acting different, and that she d talked to Spike, but that wasn t talking. And since when was Buffy so harsh about anyone s feelings?

Basically. You aren t a man, Spike. You may look like it, but you aren t. You re just... a heartless demon that s more useful here than dust. Buffy s words were sharp, as if intended to hurt.

Amy looked at Willow, her eyes wide and appalled. Can we not be here?

Willow just nodded, and they left the Magic Box. She felt like everything was changing. First, Tara thinks she s having an affair with Amy, and Amy s lusting after Spike. Then, they learn that Spike and Buffy were eeeuughh. And Buffy was just using Spike. It felt like too much, too horrible.

I don t think I like the new Sunnydale that much. Amy s voice was soft, a bit sad.

Willow looked over, wondering how much of that sadness was because Amy wanted Spike. I m not too sure I like it either.

end part 8.

In Los Angeles, Angel tossed his blankets aside, lurching from his bed with a vile taste in his mouth. That had been the most dreadful dream He shuddered, feeling almost unclean. Definitely a shower

He d been having dreams about Willow for a couple years now. Not just Willow appearing in the nightmares about his evil deeds, or the lustful dreams that a man might have about a sweet attractive woman, but dreams where he WAS Willow. He had no idea where they came from, or why he had them. But he would dream bits of her life, sometimes memories, sometimes what had to be current events.

He d dreamed about her finding Oz and that she-wolf together in the crypt-cage, and had wanted to rip the smug she wolf to bloody shreds, and tear out Oz s throat. Willow was sweet, patient, and looked at Oz and saw a young man, not a monster. And he was willing to throw that away for some cheap trampy she wolf? The bastard deserved to have his kidneys carved out.

That had hurt. He d felt oddly jealous when she d gotten involved with Tara, although some of those dreams well, he d never quite pictured Willow doing things like that before. Nor could he forget the images now that he d dreamed them.

Nothing had prepared him for this one though. Willow had argued with Tara, broken up with Tara over trust issues. He wondered if that had to do with the question of how much magic was too much as well as Amy? If that had been it though, he might have been alright. But to dream about his childe sleeping with Buffy . Being used as her personal whipping boy and sexual toy it turned his stomach.

Even if he wasn t all caught up in Dru anymore, Spike was supposed to have better taste than that! Hadn t he loathed the idea of being compared to Angelus? Didn t he despise Slayers in general and Buffy in particular? And to hear Buffy s voice like that, so cold, so empty

He made his way down to the lobby, grunting in acknowledgement of Cordelia s perky greeting. Wesley, what do you know about the Council s policy on misbehaving Slayers?

Rather little, I m afraid. There isn t a lot of precedent for it, considering the way the Council usually manages everything about the Slayer s lives. Why do you ask? Wesley frowned, looking a bit unsettled.

What has you so grumpy, Angel? And can you stop being all Grrr? We could have had a customer in here! Cordelia looked at him, sounding rather annoyed.

Nobody else was here. I would have heard them. He rubbed his hand over his face, noticing for the first time that he did have his vampire features. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something soothing, like yes, Willow s trip to the beach. Something s wrong with Faith. She s tense, nervous, and bruised. Ugly bruises, the sort that no human could put on a Slayer. And I don t think the prison knows anything about it, at least, not that they re admitting.

Do you think the Council s behind it? Cordelia looked stunned.

Angel shrugged, wishing that he knew more. I don t know. But they re one of the top two possibilities that I can think of who would have the resources and finesse to try something like it. None of the local vampire or demon leaders would be able to try it. If they could pass for human enough to get in, there isn t enough patience or subtlety.

I suppose that I shall have to try to learn if the council has any involvement in this. There are a few people who will still talk to me Wesley frowned, suddenly smelling worried and a touch afraid. If Faith is in danger we certainly must try to keep her safe.

Wesley, this is the same Faith who went to the dark side and then tortured you, remember? Bad girl, tattoos? Cordelia looked shocked.

She s That is, as Faith is my Slayer, and I have a certain responsibility towards her. Wesley was blushing now. And how can we determine if she sincerely wanted to change if someone kills her?

Angel felt like he d missed an important clue. Wesley might be talking like someone who felt responsible, but he didn t act like it. He acted almost like a guy who s girlfriend was in trouble. Had that been why Wesley was so willing to give Faith a second chance, after everything? Because he had feelings and desires for her? Right We don t want Faith to be killed.

He just wished he had a better idea how to prevent it.

End part 9. 


	4. parts 10 to 12

Willow sighed, wishing that she could pay a little more attention to her history lecture. She was quite certain that this would be on her test. The test that would help determine if she qualified for the Advanced History class that would not only be good on her records but sounded a lot more interesting. But her mind kept spinning back to the overheard fragments of Buffy and Spike s conversation. Buffy and Spike were having sex. It was creepy, it was wrong it was unnatural.

But at least Amy was just as disturbed by it. She got this twitchy scowl at the very thought which might have been connected to the fact that Amy thought Spike looked entirely lickable and tasty . While Spike wasn t Willow s type, and was also the same guy that had kidnapped and threatened her, she did have to agree that he looked quite attractive, if you liked the lean, dangerous sort. Apparently, Amy liked the bad boy type.

Everything was in turmoil. Spike and Buffy, her break up with Tara, this thing with Faith possibly being in danger, Amy s crush on Spike All they needed was some ominous prophecy of doom. Or maybe someone trying to open the Hellmouth. Yeah, that would make everything just a bit worse.

She sighed as she made her way to the Magic Box. Amy joined her, having spent the hour or so that Willow had been in class just hanging around the campus, watching people be all human. It was sort of a behavior study a reminder for someone that had spent three years as a rat. Amy fell into step near her, smiling a bit, asking a few questions about the various fraternities on the campus.

The easy, comfortable chatter about normal things was a welcome change from discussing the demon of the week, or the debate over how much magic was too much. Entering the Magic Box, Willow offered a small wave to Anya. Anya s response was to wave the two of them over, her expression full of questions.

What is going on with you two? I know Dawn was saying something about an affair, and you aren t with Tara anymore spill! Anya s demand for information was entirely lacking in subtlety, but it was also lacking in accusation.

Amy giggled, her eyes flickering from Willow to Anya. An affair? With Willow? Good heavens no! She s well she. Female. Not happening.

Willow sighed, looking less amused. Amy was the rat in my dorm room. Only, I finally managed to de-rat her. Dawn saw her right after a shower, jumped to conclusions, got everyone upset So, no, there is no secret Willow affair. Try asking about Buffy though Tara thinks I m using too much magic. And she thought that I was that I would cheat on her with Amy. Which I wasn t. So, I had to break up with her. I won t stay in a relationship with someone that doesn t trust me, no matter how much I love them.

Anya nodded, her eyes taking on the same misty fondness that usually warned of a string of memories o her vengeance days. That does tend to lead to trouble. All sorts of trouble heartache, betrayal, spying, tricks to catch someone doing wrong Definitely not healthy for a relationship. What about the question of using your magic?

Amy sighed, looking at Anya. How can they say she shouldn t use magic if they keep asking her for spells?

Willow gave a tiny smile. Amy s going to help me learn the basics of control the sort of thing that Giles was always too busy to cover. And Tara seemed to think I already knew.

Good. Then you won t have so many spells go wrong. Anya smiled, apparently pleased by everything.

Willow just sort of nodded, making her way towards the back. Yeah that s the idea.

Is she always so cheering? Amy s whisper could only be about Anya.

Willow snickered a bit. Actually, that was downright good for Anya. She umm did I explain about Anya?

Just that after he split up with Cordelia he ended up dating her. Amy frowned, looking at her hand carefully. Was there something else that would explain her better?

She spent eleven hundred years as a vengeance demon before sort of getting stuck as a human again. Anyanka the Patron Saint of Scorned Women is now Anya Jenkins, girlfriend of Xander Harris. She s actually less tactful than Cordelia, and talks a lot more about sex, money, and painful dismemberment. Willow sighed, collapsing into a chair in the research room. And our lives must sound so strange in summary.

Well yeah. They sound really strange. Then, I remember high school, and I realize that they fit everything else in Sunnydale. Amy giggled a bit. So can we avoid the house of Summers? I don t think I want to spend a lot of time around Buffy or Dawn who thinks we re having an affair.

Works for me. You we can stay at my house and I won t be all lonely. Willow sighed. I ll just tell them that Mom and Dad heard a few thing on home burglaries and wanted me to keep a closer eye on the house.

"Cool." Amy smiled, looking relieved.

end part 10.

They d been there for a while, Amy pondering things that she d seen at the college, Willow trying to go over her History notes and reading. Giles came into the research room, muttering about shipping expenses, and the packing boxes before putting a few books on the table, and pages with careful notes.

Willow looked over, hopeful that this was something that she might be able o help with. Giles? What s up? Prophecy of doom, new demon threat? Can I help?

No, not really. It s just a matter of some precautionary research nothing that you d be interested in, I m sure. Giles didn t even look up from his book, tracing his fingers over a picture of a broken pot.

Willow felt hurt by this. She d only offered to help but apparently, her help wasn t needed. Oh. Right then. I ll just we ll just be going now.

They didn t go to the Rosenberg house. Instead, Willow and Amy went back to the mansion. They alternated time practicing basic magical skills with cleaning, even using some magical telekinesis to remove cobwebs and push cleaning rags over grimed windows. It was far from fun, and left the pair of them feeling rather tired, but the mansion was looking better.

Why don t we just stay here instead? Amy s words were soft, spoken from a position stretched on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Well Willow paused, considering the idea. No power or phone yet, and all our clothing is still at the Rosenberg house. But maybe after we get it fixed up a bit better

Goody. Let s not move for a while. Amy sounded tired.

A voice carried into the room, distracting both of them from their thoughts. Glad that I could catch the pair of you. Much easier with both of you right here.

Willow turned, looking towards the speaker. He didn t look very tall, or very muscular. His clothing fit rather loosely, with the most hideously plaid jacket and this hat. Who are you Whistler?

Got it in one, Red. You can consider me a messenger from the guys upstairs. And they ve got plans for the pair of you. He sauntered over, dropping onto the couch, coughing at the cloud of dust this raised. Bit dusty in here, isn t it?

Amy snickered, having pulled herself into a sitting position. Yeah apparently when Angel left town, he canceled his contract with the cleaning service.

Willow looked at Whistler. He looked human, but he didn t feel quite right. What plans? Neither of us are Slayers, or laden with big redemption curse thingies Why do these powers care what happens to either of us?

Good point. You didn t get drafted by destiny like the Slayer. You didn t make such a big bloody mess like Angel did although if you don t have some guidance there are some big worries about things going bad the things I heard from this one Seer Curl your hair. He leaned back, shaking his head a bit. Thing is, ladies, they think the two of you could do big things for the side of Good. To help you out, they sent me here to help with things. Smooth out the finances, help fix up the place, make sure you ve got proper training the whole works.

Running water and air conditioning. Please. Amy s words were a bit dry, accompanied by a wave through the hot and dusty air.

Whistler just laughed, the hand holding his hat relaxed on the dusty leather couch. Great sense of humor you got there, Amy. No, see, you two get to set all that up, I just make sure that the basics are covered. You got a bank account for your expenses it should cover those, but I don t set that up. Should cover a few other odds and ends, but They aren t springing for the lap of luxury for the two of you. And you might not be staying in Sunnydale forever.

Willow looked at him. We re going to get real teaching? Not I need you to cast this spell or we re all dead followed by cut down on the magic? And you re going to make sure that we get taught the right way?

Yeah although the thing is that there s a lot of ways people can do magic. The pair of you are going to have to learn a little about all of them, and then how to mix and match the styles however you need to in order to get stuff done. No one true path of magic garbage here Whistler was scowling.

I was meaning more the way to get things done without getting blown up or the spell going wiggy than a proper path that s got a seal of approval. Willow murmured, still watching Whistler. Sort of... here s the instructions, and why they work?

Ohh right. Yeah, the way to get things done effectively and why it works. He gave a weak grin. Sorry sometimes people just expect a rulebook and step by step instructions for everything.

No a good grounding in how things work, and what doesn t work is better than step by steps instructions. Willow shivered, remembering the step by step Books of Ascension from the Mayor s office. And a clear idea of who s on our team would help.

Nobody else just yet but you ll get some more help soon enough. Just I m not allowed to say who yet. And you may need to help with some of it. Whistler just smiled, apparently amused by something.

Willow glanced at Amy, and then back to where Whistler had been a moment ago Where did he go? Okay that was weird. So we get a teacher with weird clothing, and more help later, but he can t tell us who?

Amy sighed, looking amused. At least it isn t Buffy.

True. We ll just have to keep going and find out. Willow shrugged, feeling strangely optimistic about the whole thing.

End part 11.

Willow found herself almost reluctant to return to the Rosenberg house. She had the feeling that things were fragmenting, something that she could almost push away while working at the mansion. But she did go back, mostly because that was where there was food, a shower, and clean clothing.

Got to start getting things working there. Showers food. All that good stuff. Amy s wistful words let Willow know that s he wasn t the only one who felt that way.

Yeah. We ll have to do that. Willow sighed, looking over the empty feeling house. There was stuff, but it didn t feel like home. How could she be more comfortable in a dust-laden place of stifling air and baffling visitors than she did at the place where she d lived for years?

As Willow tucked herself into her bed, she made herself a promise: tomorrow, she d call the utility companies and get things moving for the mansion. The sooner they could just live there, the better things would be. And she would finally be learning proper magical control

Wesley had spent the day talking to various people in a series of long distance telephone calls. Some had been in French; one had been in German, leaving Cordelia frustrated. Angel had been listening to some of them, wondering how much luck Wesley would have talking to various contacts among the Watchers.

Finally, Wesley came out into the main area, looking unhappy and frustrated. Well, we have some news, and some bad news. Which would you like first?

Let s go with... wait, there isn t any good news? Cordelia frowned, looking t Wesley as if it was his fault.

Sitting in a chair, he looked at her. No, I m afraid that there really isn t anything that I d classify as good. The closest is that some of my contacts with the Council are still speaking to me, and were willing to help try to find information.

Angel sighed, remembering all the reasons that he d never, in any of his entire existence, liked bureaucracy. What did they have to say about difficult Slayers?

That s where we come to the bad news. Apparently, if various methods to regain control fail, such as the use of family as leverage, drugs, or magical means, rebellious Slayers are eliminated. The first effort is generally by sending them out against something with insufficient preparation or warning if that fails, then other means have been used, Wesley sounded unhappy, almost ashamed.

They ll just send their Slayers off to die? Cordelia s outraged shriek summarized their feelings nicely.

Wesley looked at her, his eyes full of pain. From their perspective, why not? One dies, another is Chosen. There will be a Slayer, and presumably, the new one will be more manageable. All quite despicable and neatly swept under the rug as fallen in the line of duty , and things continue according to the Council s plans.

Are they trying to kill Faith now? Angel s words were angry, harsh. Rage filled him at the idea that there were people arrogant enough to just condemn Faith to death because she wouldn t be their obedient tool and plaything. Deep inside, his demon whispered suggestions of tortures that he could practice on the Watcher s Council, pain and suffering the sound of their screams.

Wesley shifted, glancing awkwardly away from Angel, a hint of fear creeping into his scent. I unfortunately, none of the people willing to offer me information were in a position to know that. I think we can assume so, but I can t get any official verification.

Right. Angel stood up, realizing that he was growling. I m going out on a patrol. I m suddenly feeling the need for some violence.

The sound of the door slamming behind him was almost satisfying. But he was a bit worried. Faith was trying to stay on the side of good, didn t that count for something? It had to count, otherwise his own continued existence was equally meaningless. Was there anything that he could do to save her from the Council? He wished that he had someone to help find an answer. If only Willow could help, she could always come up with a plan

End part 12.  



	5. parts 13 to 15

Willow woke up, her teeth clenched in frustration, hands clenched into fists. She remembered her dreams, Angel going out, hunting dangerous things until the coming dawn had sent him darting into the building, bare moments ahead of the sunlight. He d been furious about the discoveries that Wesley had made, furious that the Council would do such a thing. Not once had he doubted their responsibility, nor did she. It just fit all to smoothly with the other things that they both knew of the Council doing.

She showered, her skin crawling with the memory of demon blood and vampire dust, her mouth fouled with remembered taste of blood she hadn t drank. A few Tylenol were an effort to ease the pain in her head, and she made her way to the kitchen, a feeble smile directed at Amy. Her friend was perched on the counter, a bowl of berries clutched possessively to her.

I think I know who we need to get. The next person in our group. Faith. Willow s words felt awkward, as if she hadn t rested enough. Blearily, she pushed buttons on the coffee maker, hoping that she could compensate for missing rest with caffeine.

Didn t she go bad? Amy frowned, obviously remembering the short version of the last three years.

We think she s getting better. But the Council of Watchers are trying to kill her, and that s not right. Willow leaned against the counter, trying to figure out what sort of food she should have. Her stomach felt almost full, but that couldn t be right.

We don t like the Council? Amy spooned a strawberry into her mouth, one foot swinging against the cabinant door.

Willow managed a weak smile as she agreed. We don t like the Council. Besides, if Faith causes too much trouble, we should be able to take care of her.

So what do we do about her? Amy watched Willow, as if there was nothing more fascinating. Just ask the prison to let her go?

That wouldn t work. We need to do something a bit less polite and a bit more sneaky. Willow sighed, part of her thinking about all the possible methods of attempted jail-break that s he d heard about. Her mind turned over hidden cameras, guard patrols, laundry chutes Wait, we re witches. We can come up with something smarter, not harder.

You have a plan? Amy looked curious. Because I really don t think we could tunnel her out, and would she go with us if I ratted her? Could we un-rat her?

Faith the Rat Willow snickered, amused by the image. No I don t think we should turn her into a rat. I was actually thinking more like a deep sleep spell. See someone wants her dead. If they think it worked, if they think Faith s dead, why would they keep a body in the prison? We can make them think she s dead, the Council is happy for a while, the prison officials get her out for us, we collect her, and leave.

Sounds great, wonderful. How do we pull it off? Amy swallowed another strawberry, licking the juice from her fingers.

Well, we umm I don t know yet. Willow faltered, uncertain of the precise sort of spell they would need.

Giles books? Amy s smile held amusement. Maybe we can bump into Spike again

You know that you re lusting after the undead, right? Willow glanced at Amy, pouring the long awaited coffee into her mug.

Yeah, but look at him. And aren t vampires supposed to have stamina? Amy s grin was downright wicked.

I do not want to go there. Willow sighed, drinking her coffee. So, let s go sneak into the magic books to find a way to spring our maybe friend the Slayer from the pokey.

No class today? Amy looked over, eyes bright with so many things.

Willow looked over, wondering exactly what Amy was so curious about. Well not until two.

They entered through the back, slipping through the shipping door, and into the receiving area without alerting Anya. They could hear voices in the research area Buffy, Tara and Xander. There seemed to be some sort of argument going Buffy was saying that something bad was coming, some sort of freaky portent of doom dreams setting her on edge. Tara almost sounded as if she was convinced that Willow would have some involvement with this impending danger, although they d missed it if there was something to determine if Willow was supposed to know about this possible link of not. Was Tara worried about her ex girlfriend s safety, or afraid that Willow would become the next threat? Xander was trying to defend her, insisting that Willow would never turn against them like that.

Silently, Willow and Amy crept into the shelves that held the volumes on demons and magic, pulling a few likely volumes before slipping into Giles office to leaf through them.

At least you know Xander hasn t given up on you. Amy s hopeful words weren t quite enough to sooth the pain of the overheard argument.

Not entirely, anyhow. Yay for that much. For a moment, Willow s vision blurred, before she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

For a while, there was only the soft sound of turning pages, and the muffled sounds of Buffy, Tara and Xander arguing. Willow felt a sense of urgency about their task. How long before Faith s luck ran out? How long before the Council managed to kill Faith not for her crimes, but for the fact that she wasn t their pawn any longer?

I found something. If we can manage it. It s powerful and takes power to cast. Amy sounded oddly somber, her voice barely over a whisper.

Looking at Amy s worried eyes, Willow pulled out a notebook. What did you find?

It will wrap her in a bubble of time. Hold her in a moment anyone would think that she was dead. But it s a demanding spell not the ritual, but the power it takes. Amy turned the book, holding it out to Willow.

Skimming over the lines, Willow nodded. I think this would work. I think we can do it. And I have the feeling that Faith doesn t have a lot of time left.

Willow? Amy s voice sounded small and timid. I hope that you re wrong. I hope she has time, that we all have time.

Almost, Willow managed to smile. Yeah that would be nice.

End part 13.

They were at the mansion, scrubbing the floor of the room that they d decided to keep magical supplies in. Unfortunately, they were afraid that if they used magic to clean the floor, they wouldn t have the power to save Faith. Saving someone was more important than wrinkled fingers that smelled like Pine-Sol.

Evening, ladies. Whistler s voice floated from the hallway, and in moments, the baffling man was leaning in the doorway. Well that just looks like fun. There s a small problem with the next person for this little task force

Willow looked up, tucking a wisp of hair back behind her ear. Faith and the fact that the Council of Watchers is currently trying to kill her. I know. We think we have a solution.

That was unexpectedly quick. Whistler looked a bit surprised at her statement. What did you have in mind?

Well, my first thought was a jailbreak, but I figured that we couldn t pull it off. Then, we remembered that we re witches, we can use magic. There s a spell we found it will make Faith appear to be dead, and then the prison officials will send the body away and we pick her up, break the spell, and come home. Willow smiled just a bit.

Clever what spell did you find? Whistler looked impressed.

Moment in a bubble. Amy giggled. We stop time around her, so she looks dead.

Clever indeed. Are you sure that you can pull it off? There was something in his eyes as she asked, not quite doubt, but more like he was testing them against something.

Looking at him, Willow let go of the scrub brush. Yes, I m sure we can pull it off. No, we didn t have any better ideas, and I don t think there s time to keep looking. Faith s luck will only hold so long before they send something after her that she can t fight off unarmed.

Bad Council who s idea was it to let them run things anyhow? Amy scowled at a stain on the floor. Neither of them were quite certain what had caused it, and they weren t certain they wanted to know.

Good question, but not one I can answer. Whistler looked like he was smiling. Good point about the Council as well, Red. I ve just got one little suggestion for your spell casting. When the two of you cast, let me anchor for you. That way, you ll both come back safely to your own skulls afterwards.

I thought it was supposed to be safe and sound? Amy looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

Hey, I can do safe, but as for sound? I can t guarantee that any of us are of sound mind right now. He held his hat in front of his chest, expression almost serious. We go out deliberately looking or big ugly trouble. We might not quite fit the definition of sanity.

Amy just stuck her tongue out at him. Fine, anchor us.

Willow looked over, smiling at the way Amy was sticking up for herself. Umm first, I want us to get cleaned up. It might not matter for the magic, but I d rather not spend any more time than I have to smelling like dust and pine.

Yes, more showering. Good. Amy stood up, dropping her scrub brush with a soft thump. Best things about being human showers and chocolate.

Willow smiled a little, looking at Whistler. Give us an hour. We ll meet you in the main hall, the one with the used to be dusty leather couch you admired so much.

Faith was pacing, bruises making her whole body ache, her nerves tense. She d been attacked by demons lately, not just one, but almost half a dozen over the past two weeks. Someone was letting them into the prison. Someone was trying to kill her.

Eventually, they would succeed. They d send something that she couldn t kill without a special weapon, or too strong for her to fight, and then she d die. Alone, in prison. Maybe Angel would miss her, but she d still be dead.

She felt something pass over her, almost like a thin current of air. She shivered, her skin crawling at it s touch. For a moment, everything around her seemed to blur, and she felt weak, off balance. What s going on?

Something wrong, Wilkins? One of the guards was frowning at her. Faith didn t know the guards name, only that this one seemed pretty decent. She didn t bully the prisoners, didn t taunt them pretty much she just made sure things were quiet.

I... feel funny all of a sudden. The words were soft, hardly more than a whisper. Faith swayed again, feeling oddly like she was going to faint. She didn t see how she d gone pale, her pupils incredibly wide.

Faith was only aware of the world slowly spinning around her. She was aware as she fell in impossibly slow motion, a strange low sound stretching out around her. There was also a vague thought that this would make the next demon s job all too easy. Darkness sucked her in, and she was left with only a half formed question: Would she wake back up?

End part 14.

Now, I think Amy should hold the spell while Willow goes with me to collect Faith. Whistler s voice was a bit odd sounding, sharper and higher, almost like wind shaped into words. His eyes had gone pale, like a film of milk poured over something dark, and sweat dotted his brow.

Amy looked nervous, but nodded. Right I think I can do that. Sort of a balancing act

Willow looked at him, feeling as if her bones had turned to mush. Go with you to get her? As in get up and move? Not asking for the simple stuff, are you?

He laughed, walking over to the circle, holding his hand towards her. I ll help you up, Red.

Willow gave a tiny smile, taking his hand. She felt as if she was suddenly far heavier than she should be, and swayed a bit as he helped her to her feet. You re driving. Or whatever I don t think I can.

You of little faith Of course I got a car. But we re taking something faster. He laughed, still looking far less human than normal. Willow wondered if he d even realized it.

Willow sighed, leaning heavily against him. Whatever you say. Just lead on.

Willow felt like the world suddenly twisted and spun, like one of those dramatic scene changes in the old Bat-Man series. Her stomach protested weakly, and she closed her eyes, trying to keep from toppling to the floor at least, where the floor felt like it should be. Urrghhhhh

Here we are. And here they come, right on schedule. He sounded almost human again.

Cracking her eyes open, Willow discovered that they were standing in a morgue. The air felt cold, and she shivered. They re bringing her here? They won t they wouldn t start an autopsy, would they?

Not at this hour. We got time. He looked almost entirely relaxed.

Willow nodded, deciding that it wasn t worth arguing. She leaned against the rows of drawers, determinedly not thinking about what might be behind the doors. Okay. I ll just wait.

Willow wasn t certain how long they waited. All she knew was that she felt better, her stomach calm, her bones normal again. She wouldn t want to get into any fights, but she would be fully capable of running away if need be.

Here they are I was starting to think they d got lost. Whistler s voice seemed very loud in the quiet of the morgue. Hold still now, and they won t see us.

Willow looked at him, wondering if he d just lost his mind. She was about to ask, but came to the conclusion that maybe she didn t want to know. Pressing her lips back together, she turned away, looking at the door. She could hear footsteps shuffling towards them, and then the door opened.

Two men came in, carrying a body bag between them. They stopped in the middle of the room while the one farthest from the door fumbled at one of the morgue drawers, finally pulling out a shelf. The put the bag on it, and pushed it mostly shut, leaving the room afterwards.

It s a shame. She was pretty good looking. One of them spoke, the sound of his hands brushing together carrying in the quiet before the door shut.

Willow walked over to the drawer, pulling it back out. Her hands were shaking as she found the zipper, pulling it open to reveal Faith, still dressed in the ugly orange prison clothing. Bruises were over her arms, and over her left eyes. She looked pale and still. She looks dead that s creepy.

I thought that was your whole plan? He sounded just a little mocking.

Well, yeah, that was the plan. But it still looks creepy. Willow looked at him, her hand resting on Faith s shoulder. Are you going to do that twisty thing and take us back now?

Pulling his hat from behind him, he put it on his head, nearly obscuring his eyes. Hang on to your bustle, sweetheart.

The world spun into itself again, colors bleeding together as reality twisted. Willow felt herself falling, uncertain where she would land. As it turned out, she landed hard, half collapsed on the floor of the hall, Faith on the couch beside her.

Amy looked very pale, curled on a chair. Goody I can let the spell go.

Willow nodded, not quite certain if she dared open her mouth to speak. Now, they just had to hope Faith didn t cause any major problems

End part 15. 


	6. parts 16 to 18

Willow and Amy were slightly surprised that Faith was still asleep when they woke. The spell had exhausted them, and the pair had both collapsed into slumber while trying to wait for Faith to wake up. Faith hadn t woke, but she d moved a bit in her sleep, now being curled on her side instead of flat on her back. The bruises had faded as well. Maybe Faith had been as desperately in need of sleep as they had.

She doesn t look dangerous. Amy s comment was soft, as if she was afraid to wake the sleeping slayer.

You can t always judge by appearances. She can bend steel bars with her bare hands well, thin ones anyhow. She knows more ways to commit violence that both of us put together. Angel thinks that she wants to be good again. I hope that he s right. Willow looked at Faith, wondering what sort of life the dark haired Slayer had before she was called. I hope things go better for her.

They started practicing their magic, staying with simple things. Illusions, both of making things seem to appear that weren t there and hiding things that were. It was something that required more control, focus and a clear mental image than power, so they could practice for a while without growing tired. Willow had just cast an illusion of a waterfall over the fire place, the water even making the tinkling splashes and gurgles. It was a little translucent, but a very good effort.

when did this place get a waterfall? The words were blurred by recent sleep, but they could only have come from Faith.

Amy squeaked, her illusion of a deer wavering before dissolving into multicolored gold and brown sparkles. Awake! Umm ahh... Why don t I get us some lemonade?

Willow walked over, sitting in the chair across from Faith. She wasn t quite certain how she felt about Faith, and now was the time to start figuring it out. Faith. The waterfall? Just interior decorating. We haven t told Angel. It still needs a lot of work, but maybe you ll like it here a bit better than in prison where someone was trying to kill you? You re officially dead, by the way.

If I m dead this doesn t look like hell. I m pretty sure you wouldn t be my reception committee. Faith s words came slowly, as she sat upright, a careful stretch of her muscles offering punctuation.

Officially dead, not really dead. You were checked into the morgue and everything. Willow paused, still unsure of much beyond Faith didn t deserve to be killed by the Watchers. We arranged your apparent demise and smuggled you out of the morgue.

Not that I m complaining but why? Faith looked around, her eyes trying to take in everything about her surroundings. Back in Sunnydale

I found out some of what was happening. Someone was trying to kill you, most likely the Council of Watchers. I don t like the Watchers, so apart from the fact that it would be wrong to cut your second chance short, it will play games with the Council s minds, which is a plus. And this guy said you were needed alive, so Willow shrugged. Consider this your one get out of Jail Free card.

B agreed to that? Faith ran her fingers through her hair, as if trying to get rid of tangles, or maybe to control her thoughts.

Lemonade? Amy came back, trying to stay calm in the midst of the tension.

Buffy doesn t know. Not that you re out of jail, not that you re here. Best that it stays that way. Amy and I pulled it off, with help from someone else, he ll probably be in eventually. We can offer a shower, a softer bed, and nobody currently trying to kill you, for as long as you play by our rules. Willow looked at Faith, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation onto the Slayer. Faith had seemed so flamboyantly exuberant before, and then enthusiastically violent that it was hard to predict her behavior.

So how is she lately? I thought wasn t she supposed to be dead? Faith held the glass of lemonade, not quite looking at Willow or Amy.

She was. She got better. Amy gave the extremely short summary. We don t like her right now. Willow gave Amy this look of exasperation. That s a bit shorter than Faith was probably looking for. Buffy was dead. I brought her back. She s been a bit different since then. We aren t spending as much time with her anymore for an assortment of reasons.

So you just moved into Angel s place. How d you plan to keep B from noticing? Faith shook her head, looking somewhere between surprised and exasperated.

Simple. We aren t telling her where we are. And Angel isn t here to object. Willow smiled, wondering how different things would have been if she d had the courage to talk more to Faith when she d first arrived.

We were thinking about seeing how long it took her to notice where we re living now. Amy smiled, looking quite amused.

How come I didn t meet her before? I think I like her opinion of B. Faith had a small smile. And you mentioned a shower? With hot water?

You didn t meet her before because she was a rat. Long story involving a demon and a magic spell I made her human again. And yes, a hot shower, with several choices of shampoo, scented soap, and privacy. Willow smiled, feeling almost as if as if she wanted to get along with Faith. Wanted to give her a second chance with everything.

Sounds almost like heaven right now. And a room? Faith wobbled a bit as she stood up. Maybe some food seems like dying makes me hungry.

Amy, you lead her to the shower and her room. I ll get some food ready. Willow tried not to laugh at Faith s expression She just looked so excited about a hot shower Almost like Amy had, actually.

Red, you re wonderful. And right about now, I m really glad that I didn t kill you in Dick s office. Umm sorry about that, you know. Faith s eyes almost glowed with enthusiasm.

Giving Faith an odd look, Willow smiled hesitantly. Apology accepted. Go, shower. It ll make you feel better.

End part 16.

Willow sighed, collapsing back into the chair. Faith. She knew things wouldn t be that simple. One sorry I tried to kill you, thanks for not letting me get killed didn t erase everything. But if Faith was really needed, then she d probably be staying around for a while. And it hadn t been right what the Council was trying to do anyhow, so it was good to have stopped them. But now, that meant she d be dealing with Faith every day, which would be the hard part.

Was this a new start? Sort of, but with shadows of the past. How could they work around those shadows? She would have to come to terms with everything that Faith had done before at least, the parts that had affected Willow s life. Willow shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen. She had the suspicion that getting Faith would be the easy part, compared to living with her.

She put together a meal, only part of her mind focused on the food. The rest was thinking about the mess of issues relating to Faith, the magical practice, the disintegrating bonds with the Scooby gang, and Angel. It was a small miracle that she didn t burn the food.

She ended up in the room made ready for Faith, herself and Amy curled in chairs, Faith perched on the bed in a loose fitting spare nightgown that had been left in the mansion. Willow had a faint suspicion that it had once been Drusilla s. Faith had looked almost ready to purr from the shower and nightgown, and had looked so delighted by the food that it had been well, it had almost made Willow feel guilty over being uncertain she wanted Faith here. Almost, but not quite.

Faith had devoured her food, although she d been fairly neat about it, not spilling onto the bed or the nightgown. So, what is going on here, anyhow? I mean, you said Amy was a rat last time I was around, Wolf boy s gone, and what about what s her name you were hanging out with umm last year? I feel so out of date

Amy giggled. We traded Angel for a hottie with gorgeous cheekbones. I wanted to keep him, but Willow said no vampnapping. And Xander s dating an ex-demon. Did you know that Buffy has a sister?

Fath blinked, apparently trying to make sense of those words. B doesn t have a sister except wait a minute, what s the deal with Dawn? Why do I sort of remember someone that can t be real?

Willow smiled, glad to know that the spell did influence people who should remember Dawn if she d always been there that came into the area. She d assumed that the monks would have thrown something like that in if they were being clever. The short version is that Dawn didn t exist yet in my senior year. Dawn was in danger from a really big bad, and the monks that were guarding her they sort of altered reality to make her Buffy s sister. That way, Buffy would protect Dawn as well as the Monks trying to keep her hidden. It didn t work for long, and there was a whole lot of unpleasant things But Dawn is Buffy s sister now. There s a spell on her to make all the people around her think and remember things as if she was always there.

That s the short version? Damn, I missed some interesting stuff. So, how s B doing with her soldier? Faith looked thoughtful.

Riley isn t here anymore. He and Buffy had some problems, and... he sort of left to join a demon hunting group in South America. Willow sighed, pondering everyone s lives over the past couple years. And I m not not with Tara now. She we had problems, but not quite the same sort.

I ve just been hanging out in prison. With the recent change of demons trying to kill me after dark. Nobody s been to visit but Angel and Wesley. I think I m a disappointment to him. Wes only came by once. Faith sighed, putting the plate on the small dresser beside the bed.

Amy looked up, a small frown on her face. Do we like Wesley?

What? I don t that s he s just my Watcher. Faith looked surprised and defensive and almost indignant all at once.

Willow almost managed not to laugh. Wesley doesn t work for the Council anymore. He s in LaLa um, LA with Angel. We don t dislike him for being a Watcher anymore. And he s grown up a lot since he left Sunnydale. He even goes out fighting demons on a regular basis.

You almost called it Lala Land, didn t you? Faith snickered, seeming to find that very amusing.

That s Amy s fault. Willow smiled.

Sure, blame the girl who s spent the last three years as a rat. I see how you are. Amy sniffed, trying to look offended. Even if it is my fault but really, it s just Lala Land fits the place.

Does this mean is everything five by five with us? Faith looked more serious now, here eyes full of intensity.

Fine with me. I think I missed out on most of your stuff anyhow. Amy shrugged, apparently unworried.

No. Everything s not all good and happy. We still have issues. But this is bigger. There s something going on that the Powers think we re needed for. So I m willing to try, but everything s not okay. That will take time and effort from both of us. Willow felt her emotions rising, felt them trying to choke her.

Faith frowned, biting her lip a little. The expression made her look younger, somehow. Well, that s honest at least. But you re willing to try. Better than I d expected, actually.

A second chance. And a chance to do something important, which we aren t sure what is just yet because cryptic guy no, not Angel hasn t told us. Willow sighed, stabbing at a stray carrot.

Still with the helping thing, aren t you? Faith smiled a bit, looking at Willow. Do you ever just skip out and do something selfish?

I put Tara s mind back together because I wanted my girlfriend back. Now she s gone anyhow. Not dead, just not my girlfriend. And let s not forget the whole Xander smoochies kidnapping and impalement debacle or actually, let s forget it. Willow looked at her fingers, wishing that things could go a bit better. Was it too much to ask for someone that wouldn t abandon her? Any time I try selfish, it blows up in my face.

You used to be the computer geek, I m surprised you haven t tried to find a nice guy girl someone on line. Faith looked at Willow, her face showing that she had a number of thoughts.

Wincing, Willow floated her plate over to join Faith s. I did. It almost got me killed. Quick tip for safety Never ever scan the Watcher books in foreign languages into the computer. Not unless you know for a fact that it s safe. We it was a bad thing that none of us will forget. Also before you came to town.

No wonder you don t pull a lot of selfish things. It keeps getting you screwed over. Faith s words didn t sound hostile, merely an unhappy realization.

Basically. Willow rested her head on her knee, wishing that maybe just once She had a few ideas on something that she d like to do, but really, something selfish didn t generally include intense sex with certain brooding hunks who s house she d sort of appropriated. Tempting as the idea might be.

She even got in trouble for making me human again. Dawn thought we were but we aren t having an affair. Amy shook her head. I d rather have Spike than Willow any day or night.

Faith just laughed, and gradually, Willow and Amy joined in. Things might not be all perfect, but they had the potential to improve.

End part 17.

Giles sighed, placing his glasses on the volume of Greek prophecy. One hand reached for his teacup, the other gently rubbed at his eyes. His eyes ached from spending hours searching through these books. What was even more frustrating was that he had no idea how to explain why he felt this prophecy was so important. How would he be able to convince the others to help research a prophecy when not only could he not prove that it was even connected to them, but had no logical explanation why it was important at all?

Something nagged at his memory. Willow had offered to help him the other day, when he d been sitting with a large pile of books. He d refused, partly out of the concern that Tara may have been correct in her claims that Willow was having magic problems, and partly because he wanted to make certain Amy had all the help that she needed to re adjust to being human. But he hadn t explained why, simply refused her aid.

Had anyone seen Willow since then? He didn t recall her being in the store, and there hadn t been any large gatherings at his house Not that he had any objections to that. But surely, someone had seen her in the past few days? Buffy, perhaps? Possibly Xander, the two of them had been friends for far longer than he d known them, or yes, certainly Tara had seen her girlfriend recently.

He walked out to the public area of the shop, noticing Xander, Buffy and Dawn were restocking the shelves while Anya was doing something at the cash register. A few customers browsed the books, and a young man was looking at the sticks of incense. Hmm, best not mention anything questionable. Giles walked towards Buffy and Xander, testing out questions as he moved.

Have either of you seen Willow or Amy lately? There s something I wanted to ask her about my computer it s been beeping at me.

Buffy laughed, a show of amusement that would have sent him almost dancing with joy last week. No, I haven t seen the pair of them. Willow said something about her mom worrying about the house I m sure she s just avoiding us ever since Dawn called her on her cheating ways.

What? Giles blinked, for a moment hoping that he d heard Buffy wrong. Her words just didn t seem to make any sense, although he did recall Willow saying something about her parent s house.

Xander scowled at Buffy, his expression one of annoyance. Willow and Amy both promised that they weren t. And I believe in Willow. I ve been fairly busy, but I d figured someone had talked to her lately especially since she and Tara split up. I mean, if nothing else, we don t want any repeats of when Oz left.

Nobody has spoken to Willow in the past few days? Why did she and Tara part ways? Are you certain that she s alright? Giles felt a sense of disappointment bubble up inside. Buffy had changed so much since well, since her death in the spring. She didn t seem to care anymore.

Xander looked at him, the young man s eyes showing far more worry than his words revealed. Why don t I go check her parent s place? Maybe we re just all too worried about her because of her break up.

Yes, good. I ll go check with Anya. Giles made his way to the register, smiling a bit at Anya. She d made astonishing strides in adjusting to her humanity, and while she was still a bit eccentric, he was starting to conclude that that was an aspect of Anya, not her former demon-ness showing. Have you seen either Willow or Amy lately?

Anya looked up, her eyes momentarily blank as she considered his question. Not since the day that assured me they weren t giving each other orgasms. Amy did hint that Buffy had an orgasm friend, but they haven t come back. You d think a pair of witches would be in to buy things, but they ve been pretty scarce.

And nobody s been worried? Giles tried to keep his temper.

You re not just worried because of Sunnydale. Something else is making you cranky. Do we need to find you a new orgasm friend? Anya looked at him, a small smile on her lips.

A new... Anya, please attempt to focus on the problem, not on everyone's sexual activities He sighed, remembering with something near wistfulness the days of solitude at the British Museum. There s something I ve been researching that has me uneasy. And the computer has been beeping.

There s online ways to find orgasm friends. I ve heard all about those, and met a few clients that way... Maybe I can help you with this headache later? Anya looked worried.

Hmmm. Finish this first. He walked back to his stack of books, wondering if there was indeed something wrong, or if his nightmares were nothing more than the fears and worries of a man who had seen far too many horrible things.

Returning to the stack of books, he pulled out the notebook where he d been jotting down the dreams. Visions of the Hellmouth, and of a tree standing over it, with graceful branches covered with dark green leaves and stunning red flowers that smelled like spiced pears. Images of trees withering and the sky turning dark, the sun going from burning gold to a dull gleaming coin that hung in the sky. Images of vampires returning to plague them, Drusilla, Angelus, Spike without his chip. Visions of Buffy and the others who had become the closest that he had to children broken and bloody on the ground.

You do realize that those Greek fragments aren t meaning a literal tree, right?

Anya s voice interrupted his catalog of nightmares. Looking up, Giles sighed. I d gathered as much, especially since we ve seen the Hellmouth, and there is no tree over it. But the verses have been troubling me, and there have been dreams. Very troubling dreams.

Are they prophetic or just nightmares? Anya looked over, her face showing concern.

I know that they aren t a literal glimpse of the future. But I fear that they may be a message that there is trouble ahead, a sign that the prophecy is important. He picked up his cup, swallowing a mouthful of lukewarm tea.

In other words, they re upsetting and confusing you, and you want to share the worry until we know if it s going to be dangerous or not? Anya summarized.

Essentially, yes. He looked at her, trying to read her reactions.

Times like this make me hate being mortal. I can help after the store closes, we still have three hours to sell things and make money. I ll come back then. Offering that gesture of support, Anya returned to the front register, leaving Giles to his worries and books.

End part 18. 


	7. parts 19 to 21

Giles was still looking at the various bits of verse when Xander slipped into the room, his face pale, eyes filled with worry. Nobody s at her parent s place. Doesn t look like anyone s been staying there either.

Blinking, Giles looked up. It took him a few moments to figure out what Xander had meant, his mind so full of words about trees, branches, mouths and protection. Willow, not the tree. But if she isn t at her parent s house, where is she?

Umm, what about a tree? Xander looked a bit confused.

There s this well, I think they re bits of a prophecy. Unfortunately, I m not certain what it refers to or precisely what it s importance is. But they make it clear that the Tree must be kept safe, it must not fall. He glared at the books, almost offended by their confusion.

Right now, the only tree I m worried about keeping safe is Willow. Yeah, she might not be a literal tree, but she s my friend, and you have no idea how many times I would have fallen into shame and failure without her. I m going to go keep looking, check back with you later, Book Man. Xander gave a small gesture that could have been a wave, and left the room, looking determined, worried and maybe a little bit guilty.

Giles was left sitting there, staring at the place where Xander had been. In his mind, he turned over Xander s words, the corners that had still been pondering the prophecy teasing out a speculative question. Could it refer to a person named for a tree?

Anya came back a while later, her expression solemn. Those prophecies are sort of creepy. D Hoffryn almost recruited that guy once, or so I ve heard. Apparently, he was never wrong, just so bizarre that it was hard to decipher him. Something about uncontrollable visions of doom, demons, and possible endings for the world?

Never wrong? Giles sighed, resisting the urge to beat himself over the head with the book. Just bloody wonderful. That does at least support the idea that it s important. Now, to get some smattering of meaning from it Xander was in briefly, he said that nobody was at the Rosenberg house. But he did say something that had me wondering if the tree could refer to a person

Well, the name Daphne comes from the Greek word for the Laurel tree, and we ve got Rowan, and Cherry, and there was this woman in Mississippi once named Magnolia that had me place a curse on someone Anya had the smile of gleeful memory.

Or possibly even Willow. Giles looked back at the books, even more worried than before. It was never healthy to be involved in a prophecy. They were never about say, a former museum curator finding a wonderful woman to settle down and raise a family with, or brave people saving the world and finding someone to love them. No, they were always about the end of the world and demons trying to gain power.

Wesley was pacing, muttering foul words under his breath. Anatomically impossible acts and descriptions of excruciatingly painful and messy deaths flowed from his lips with an intensity that had Cordelia backing away slowly. She bumped into Angel, her worry and confusion so complete that she didn t see him. Her startled near scream caused him to smile just a little.

Cordelia it s alright. He d had a small smile, mostly from amusement at her fear. If he d wanted to hurt her, she would be falling to the floor with a broken neck before she d even had time to scream.

Don t What happened? Is he possessed? Cordelia s nervous words left Angel in confusion.

I have no idea. Wesley? What s got you planning torture? He moved closer, wondering why Wesley was so intensely angry.

Wesley glared at Angel, barely slowing down in his pacing. He continued crossing the lobby, muttering foul and painful things to perform upon the Council. I got a call from the prison today. Stupid bloody fools should rip their toenails out with pincers and burn the bleeding to a halt Faith collapsed and was found to have no pulse last night. Peel their skin off like the skin of a bloody orange oranges... no, lemons. I could squirt lemon juice on after that . They sent her body to the morgue.

Graphic. Did you want to find out what s happening next? I think I think I need to go make a phone call Angel left the room, frowning as he remembered his dream. Willow had been talking to Whistler. That in itself had been odd, but they d somehow gone to a morgue and stolen Faith s body. It had seemed entirely bizarre and inexplicable, but What if the various dreams that he d been having were real? If he was really seeing what Willow did and saw? Shuddering, he acknowledged that this would mean that Spike and Buffy were indeed... ick. If the dream was real, then Willow had faked Faith s death and she was alright.

But he didn t want to get Wesley s hopes up until he knew the truth. As upset as Wesley seemed, it was obvious that he cared about Faith. If the dreams were correct, then they would be at the mansion. He picked up the cell phone that Cordelia had bought him, and began dialing.

He wasn t surprised at all when it began to ring.

End part 19

Willow picked up the phone, at once surprised and not surprised that it was ringing. It was far too late for a telemarketer, wasn t it? Hello?

:Willow. Have you made yourself comfortable at my place?: Angel s voice had so many different notes in it, worry, relief, pleasure, smugness

Angel? You well, yes. Yes, Amy and I have made this place look a lot less dusty. It fit our needs, and you aren t here anymore to be staying in it Willow tried not to babble, her fingers twisting around the cord that connected the handset to the wall unit.

:That s alright, Willow. I was calling well, I ve been having some dreams about you. Do this is going to sound crazy. Did you steal Faith from the morgue?: Angel s voice had gone quiet.

Willow gasped, feeling shaken. How had Angel known about that? It was impossible, unless but he d said that he d been having the dreams. Yeah. Why are we why are we dreaming each other s lives? Faith s pretty sure that she s a disappointment to Wesley. But she really felt better because of your visits, she said they helped a lot. Wit the guilt and redemption thing and all that. We... that is, Amy and Whistler and I figured that Faith could stay here, there s a lot of room. And now that the Council thinks that she s dead, they won t be trying to kill her.

:What did you do, Willow?: Angel s question was demanding.

Willow sighed, sitting on the counter, looking at the floor, not that Angel would be able to see it. Whistler promised to teach me and Amy real magic, with control. And I dreamed and learned from you and Wesley that Faith was in trouble, and that just didn t seem right. She deserves more than to be offed because of the council being a bunch of interfering bastards, you know? So, we sort of cast a spell that froze time around Faith so that she looked dead, but she wasn t really and then Whistler popped us over and we pulled her out and brought her back here.

:Ummm .: Angel sounded a bit bemused. :Isn t that a complicated spell?:

We were really careful. Willow knew that as a defense went, it was feeble bordering on tissue thin.

:Willow! You re messing with magic! Really careful might not be enough to keep you safe! It could get you killed or worse.: Angel sounded worried and a bit angry. :I would hate for anything bad to happen to you, Willow. And I m sorry about you and Tara.:

Willow was amazed. How had Angel known? But then, if he was dreaming about her life the way she was dreaming his, he would know. How long have you been dreaming about my life, Angel?

:Changing the subject? Oh, fine, I suppose you would know the risks. I suppose since I got back from my vacation. From where Buffy sent me. I They were there when I was thinking clearly again, and they didn t feel exactly new, so I guess I m not sure how long. Or how they would have started.: Angel sounded far less unhappy then when he d first called.

It must have been your soul. Willow didn t even realize that the words were out loud until she heard Angel gasp.

:My soul? But you cast the spell? Willow you shouldn t have taken that sort of risk.:

Nobody forced me to cast it, Angel. It was my choice. But, yeah, we knew it was dangerous, and we were careful. Whistler even anchored for us. Should we expect you and Wesley to show up here? Willow could feel herself smiling just a bit. Angel here Angel in the shower Angel on the deep green silk sheets of her bed mmm.

:...think that he will definitely want to come check on her. You didn t see how upset he was, Willow. It was well, he was wanting to do some rather graphic and painful things to the members of the Council for their hand in the attempts on Faith.: Angel had started talking, and Willow had been so busy imagining him naked that she d missed part of what he d said.

I ll make sure there are rooms ready for you and Wesley. Do you want me to tell her that you two will be here? Willow smiled just a bit. Hopefully, he wouldn t notice her lapse in attention.

:Not Faith, if you can help it. If she thinks there are issues between her and Wesley. It might be best if they are in the same place so they can talk about those issues, maybe even solve some of them.: Angel had to be smiling, from the sound of his voice.

Right. Amy and I can get everything arranged. Just well, as a tiny warning, Amy s lusting after Spike. I told her it wasn t wise, but hey, when has wisdom ever had a chance against a forbidden attraction in this town? Willow tried to cover her own forbidden attraction with a joke. She couldn t have Angel. Apart from it being bad form to go out with your friend s ex, there was that clause wasn t there?

:Wisdom doesn t work very well on who you want. Just how likely it is to get them. I m very aware of that one. I just hope that well, I hope some of my problems here don t follow me there. Sunnydale has enough trouble without any coming to visit.: Angel laughed a little, but was it a bit forced?

Willow was still trying to analyze that as she hung up the phone. Angel had been dreaming of her life the same way that s he d been dreaming his. Had he simply thought that it was some weird effect of stress? Had he even considered that it was real? It sounded like he d not thought about that, whether deliberately or because he d been so busy with everything else But for three years? Maybe he hadn t been certain how to say anything about it? Heavens knows that she hadn t known how to say anything.

Maybe he d found the dreams comforting, like she d found them. Maybe it had soothed him to dream about a life in the sunlight, about eating foods oh no, had Angel dreamed about her and Tara together? The very idea made her turn crimson, her cheeks burning. She had the sinking feeling that he probably had, at least once. And it wouldn t work to go hide from embarrassment either.

End part 20.

Xander was feeling worried and guilty. Where was Willow? And why hadn t he noticed the fact that she d just sort of vanished? He was supposed to be her friend, which generally meant being there, talking about things and with a stab of guilt, he realized that he hadn t been talking with Willow the way they once had. He d been spending so much of his time at work, or with Anya, or just well, he could have found a little time to talk to Willow. Even if only a bit here and there during research.

Although if he were being honest, it had freaked him out a bit when she resurrected Buffy. Not that she would try, but that she actually managed to pull it off it had scared him. He d felt scared of Willow, and that was something that he just couldn t stand. She was Willow, not some scary witch, he shouldn t even worry about it. It had made him feel ashamed and guilty that he d ever had so much as a flicker of fear, but it had been there.

All by yourself? Don t see you often without Anya. Spike s voice was only a little insulting, almost friendly in comparison to some of his moods.

Yeah, well Anya s at the store. I m looking for Willow maybe Amy, since she was staying with Wills Xander trailed off, uncertain if Spike would even care.

The mouse girl? Your little group lost two of the three witches? How d you lot manage to do that? Spike shook his head, almost mockingly.

Hey, it s not not all my fault. Xander frowned, feeling too guilty not to accept some of the blame.

No, it was a group effort. Headed by Twitchy and the Slayer. Spike scowled, obviously unhappy with Buffy and Tara, especially if he was using annoying nicknames for them. Least you ve figured out that the lot of you screwed up.

I m pretty sure that I should be offended by that Xander frowned a bit as Spike followed him. Why do you care?

Mouse girl what was her name? She s cute. Thought I might like to get to know her a bit better Can t very well do that if she s gone. Spike shrugged. Besides, Red s not too bad, and I did tell her that I d turn her if I got this chip out She d make a useful child. Smart, good at plans, plenty of languages, the computer stuff hmmm, not sure if the magic would carry over.

Xander shuddered, remembering the vampire Willow that had made a brief visit during senior year. Vampire Willow eeegh. Of course, you d probably kill me so I wouldn t be there to see her reign of terror, but let s just put me on record as not approving of that plan.

Spike just laughed, the sound echoing in the darkness. Fine, you don t like the idea. Where are the girls not at?

Looking over, Xander wondered why Spike had apparently decided to help look. It couldn t be from the goodness of his heart Spike was a vampire. Evil, as he reminded them regularly. He didn t do good things just because. About the only possible benefit would be that if some sort of demon or vampire attacked, Spike would be able to fight it off if he wanted to.

Well, we already knew that they hadn t been by the Magic Box for a few days, not since they assured Anya that they weren t sharing illicit orgasms. They haven t been to the Summers home, or my apartment. You d have said something if they were at the crypt, same with Giles and his place. They haven t been at the apartment that Willow and Tara were sharing, and the story about staying at the Rosenberg place may have been true for a while, but they aren t there now. The don t have a dorm, and Amy s parents don t live here any more. Xander sighed, feeling frustrated. And if Wills wanted somewhere to feel safe, she wouldn t go to my folk s home, and Jesse s parents moved out years ago. Quite the list of places that she s not. Spike looked thoughtful. Are you sure that nothing ate them?

No, I m not. Thanks for bringing that up, bleach boy. Xander scowled, entirely unhappy about the question. He knew that there were any number of dangerous things that would be perfectly willing to kill Amy and Willow. He just didn t want to think about the possibility.

Right, you want to think we ll find them alive and well, just so fed up with the lot of you being a bunch of spineless twits following Buffy s lead that they left after Niblet s whole hissy fit. Spike was scowling, a cigarette in hand.

Hey, I don t like that whole spineless thing. Buffy was dead, of course she s taking some time to readjust. We have to give her time, that s all. Xander felt a little bit of worry, a question that maybe Spike had a point. But he squashed it down. Buffy was their friend, they had to give her the time that she needed, right?

She s taking advantage of all of you. Poor me, I came back from the dead. Poor me, nothing feels the same, I can t be all happy and friendly any more Help me feel again Damn bitch is taking everyone around her for all that she can, and just toss them aside when she s done Spike was growling, the cigarette s tip burning red in the darkness. Red should have just left her there, but no, we were so damn sure that we needed a Slayer so sure that we wanted her back. And Willow brought her back from the dead for us. Not that anyone s bothered to thank her for it Red s damn lucky she didn t kill herself trying something like that.

Xander wasn t quite certain why Spike was so agitated over Buffy s moods. He hadn t seemed nearly this cranky over things last week, what had changed? And when had Buffy asked anyone to help her feel? He wasn t quite certain that he wanted the answer. I didn t know that the ritual was that dangerous.

You re literally talking about a matter of life and death with that one. If you do everything just right and have enough power, you can bring someone back. If you do everything right and don t have enough power, you die, and the person might come back. If you botch anything, the caster s dead, and there could be a very big problem for anyone else in the area. Spike was still scowling, still angry enough that Xander couldn t imagine anything but a suicidal demon attacking near the blond vampire.

Why would she take that sort of risk? That s crazy Xander hadn t quite meant the question to be out loud. But it sort of fit, actually. She was Willow. It had been for the same insane reasoning that she d tried to restore Angel s soul, that she d tried to get the Books of Ascension from the Mayor s office, that she d tried to go against Glory. He hadn t understood it any of those times, he didn t think he d start understanding things now.

Because Red just it s what she does. Not that I have any idea why in the hell she d take that sort of risk especially not if this is the same sort of thanks she normally gets. Spike kicked at a glass bottle, the offending object flying into a wall and shattering.

But where else could she be? Xander s whisper fell into the night, this time without an answer.

End part 21. 


	8. parts 22 to 24

Willow sighed as she went to the room where Amy and Faith were sitting. She heard laughter, and peeked to see what was so amusing. They were sitting in front of the fireplace toasting marshmallows, and apparently telling stories or jokes. Faith looked up, waving her over.

Come on over, red. Plenty of marshmallows, and we got another stick for you. We were just sort of Faith had a smile, as she made the offer. Maybe she was trying to extend the proverbial olive branch.

Willow sat down, accepting the metal wire with a smile. Thanks. I think we should work on a couple of the extra bedrooms next. Get them sort of livable.

But Faith s already here, and we had three rooms ready. Amy made a small yip as her marshmallow caught fire, pulling it closer to her and blowing frantically to put it out.

Not a problem, am I? Faith sounded almost concerned.

Willow looked at her, trying to push back the lingering feelings about Faith s action during her senior year. Nope. In fact, you re going to be very useful with the heavy lifting. As you may have noticed, the place isn t quite at it s best, and we ve been slowly cleaning it up. As for why more rooms well How do we know that Faith s the only person we re going to have joining us? Just because Whistler hasn t shown up with an attendance sheet doesn t mean everybody s here. And since we already started with the bathrooms, why not move on to bedrooms next?

I think he likes to be all mysterious. Amy looked almost solemn, except for the twinkle in her eyes and the smear of melted marshmallow on her upper lip.

Faith chuckled. The whole mysterious advisor thing? Or is he going for the mysterious leader on high?

Willow nibbled at her marshmallow. I don t think he s trying to run everything. The impression that I got was that he s mainly here to get us together, make sure we re trained right especially me and Amy. Then, I think I think we re just sort of going to be turned loose, with the go forth and do Good sort of idea. Maybe something like trouble in oh, maybe Hawaii?

Amy sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. Go rescue someone in Malibu land of sunshine and relaxation wait, then I couldn t bring umm shutting up now.

What s wrong with sunshine and relaxation? Or is it that you couldn t bring Spike along? Faith teased Amy a little, rolling the wire so that her marshmallow tanned along all the sides.

I . I don t have Spike. Amy s protest lacked strength as she turned pink, suddenly very concerned about having her marshmallow precisely skewered.

Faith chuckled, and looked over at Willow. How about you, red? Someone that you d like to carry off for a nice get away weekend?

The words slipped out before she could pull them back from her tongue. I can t have him.

Why not, red? Just because you dated your little witch doesn t mean you can t play with the guys again. Faith had a little smirk on her face, as if she found this amusing.

Willow stood up, feeling her eyes burning with tears that she refused to shed. It s not because he s a guy. It s not because of Tara. I can t have him. First, I really don t think he would think of me like that, not considering the women of his past. Second I won t risk everyone like that. I can t risk making him too happy.

She left the room before they could say anything, their eyes wide and Faith s jaw having dropped a bit. Willow didn t want to hear any words of sympathy for her unattainable fantasy, or anything about the fact that Angel had had Buffy. That alone was worth hours of unhappy discussion that she d rather avoid. Then there was Darla and Drusilla, neither of which were anything like her Yeah, it was definitely not something to talk about.

All the reasons why she could never have Angel swirled through her mind, the most painful whisper the little voice that said maybe she could have him. After all, the clause was a moment of complete happiness, which only meant that Angel couldn t be happy. Hadn t everything in the past few years made it clear that she couldn t make the person that she loved happy? That she would never be quite enough to keep everything right and wonderful and satisfied? She hadn t been enough to catch Xander s eye until she was with someone else, not wolfy enough to keep him, and she wasn t even certain that he d been entirely happy before that. Then, she was just well, things with Tara hadn t worked either. Why should she think that she could make Angel happy?

Willow hated that voice. She hated the idea that she might end up in yet another relationship where she wasn t enough for the person that she loved. To fear it was bad enough, but to be confronted daily with the confirmation that she wasn t enough for the man that she loved had loved for years, would slowly kill her. To find and share pleasure with him, to offer all that she was and wake up with him, knowing that the very fact that he was still the one she loved only confirmed that she wasn t enough No.

So, you have a thing for Angel? I can follow that one real well. He s got those shoulders the muscles on that man. And his eyes are like chocolate. He looks scrumptious. Faith s words were soft, barely loud enough to be heard.

Yeah. I have a thing for him. And you should have seen the way the leather pants fit him when he was all scary. Yeah, he was trying to kill everyone around Buffy, but he looked really good while he was doing it. I keep wondering if his hair would be soft, or if it s stiff from whatever it is he uses to make it all spiky on top. And he smells almost like spices and man and time with this sort of smoky hint after he got back. I can t describe it any better. But I d know his scent anywhere. Which is sort of sad and all hopeless. He left Sunnydale because he couldn t stand being so close to Buffy and no having her on account of that clause, and the only times he s been back were when Buffy was in danger. It s always been about Buffy with him. And even if you don t think that s a bad thing, I m not Buffy, not even a little bit like her beyond female and well, caucasian and sort of the same age. Willow sighed, not quite certain why Faith had followed her.

And you re pretty sure that after Buffy, he wouldn t want you. Faith s voice was the echo of one of Willow s fears.

Partly. After all, we all know about the throngs of guys that follow me not. They re all staring at the Buffy s and Cordelia s of the world. Or people like you the whole naughty bad girl dangerous appeal. Even Tara made a few comments about you after you showed up and a few about Buffy as well. I m not the kind of girl that guys want. Not even the vamp guys. Willow traced her fingers over a darker streak in the stone, not wanting to look at Faith. Not wanting to see the Slayer gloating, even though a little part of her whispered that maybe Faith wasn t here to gloat, maybe she wasn t enjoying Willow s pain.

Been after many vamps? Faith sounded curious, and a little surprised.

Willow snorted at the unlikeliness of the idea. Me? Chasing vamps? This is alive Willow, remember? It s just there was this talk with Spike the night he got away from the Initiative and right after Oz left. It was sort of woe is me, nobody wants Willow. And I was upset because, really, none of the vamps really even try anything against me. Except for Harmony, but she was really bad at it.

Wait, wasn t that one of the blond cheerleaders? Faith sounded a bit confused.

Yeah. She ended up a vampire at some point after graduation. Maybe during that whole thing but she was alive when we went there, and dead that fall. She bit me, Oz pulled her off She was trying to lead some minions for a while. Nobody s seen her for a while, maybe she died, or left town or something. Willow made a slight shrug. Maybe there s some sort of sign Willow tastes bad, don t bother to bite.

Nah probably more like beware the kick ass witch. You brought B back from the dead, which couldn t have been easy. Then, you made everyone think that I m dead, which had to take some doing. They re probably all scared of you. Faith grinned a bit, the smile apparent in her voice.

Willow turned, looking at Faith with confusion. Why?

Faith blinked, as if she d been surprised by the question. Nobody said anything? I can feel you. The whole Slayer sense thing what it picks up isn t just vamps. At the start, it picks up evil, and with practice, you can go from just evil to danger. Practice more and you can judge power. How old and strong is that vamp? How bad is the tall scaled demon? I did a lot of practice a few years back and a Slayer can read magic people. Amy s got a bit of power, but I can feel yours a lot more. It s like something crawling over my skin And I bet the vamps can feel it too.

Willow didn t know quite what to think about that. But she d rather dwell on that than Angel and all the reasons why she couldn t have him. Huh. So I put off a strong magic vibe? Am I stronger than Amy, or is she just not drawing on everything inside?

You got me there, red. I don t know. Faith shrugged. Come on back for more marshmallows Amy found some chocolate and grahams, we can make s mores.

Really, who wouldn t prefer sticky sweet goodness to unhappy thoughts?

End part 22.

Angel concealed his smile as he walked out of the kitchen. Now, if he left Cordelia, Fred and Gunn here, things should be just fine as long as they weren t gone for terribly long. All that was left was to pack a few things, and convince Wesley to go with him to Sunnydale On second thought, maybe he should just pack some things, and then tell Wesley that they were going somewhere?

No, there was the whole invitation required bit. After the mess with that actress, none of them were quite willing to invite him into the rooms they used at the hotel. He felt a bit hurt by it, but understood, in his head. It still hurt, but he wasn t about to bring up the matter. That would only lead to more pain.

Wesley. Have you learned anything? He figured that the whole unhappy thoughts on the invitations had sufficed to kill his elation at talking to Willow.

The prison sent the bo Faith to a morgue. That s as much as they do in circumstances like this. The morgue won t be able to give any information until tomorrow, during the day. But apparently a memo was sent to various Watchers of Potential Slayers to be alert for signs of activation. He was frowning, his whole body tense.

Cordelia can make the call? Or did you write the number down? I ve just learned about a situation a couple people that could use some help. Our help. Pack a bag with a few days worth of clothing, you and I are going on a little trip. Angel watched Wesley for signs that he might need more convincing, but didn t see any.

Wesley just nodded, and left the area. Angel sighed, certain that Wesley was taking the entire mess with Faith and the Council s efforts to kill her very badly. Not that there was anything good about it at all, but he was taking it personally. Hopefully, he wouldn t be angry that Angel hadn t told him about Faith immediately. But would he have believed it otherwise? If he was told before he could see her for himself?

He was a bit surprised that Wesley waited so long before asking anything. Not only had the man just shoed up in the garage area with a duffel and some weapons, he d put them in the back seat and sat quietly for almost an hour, just staring out the window. Isn t this the way back to Sunnydale?

Angel smiled slightly, wondering just what Wesley thought was going on. Yes, and we re going to Sunnydale. I just talked to Willow before we left she s got someone that can use a bit of help. She was hoping that you and I could be that help.

What sort of trouble has Miss Summers found herself in this time? Wesley s sigh carried resignation and exasperation.

Nothing that I know of. This trip isn t about Buffy, and hopefully, we won t run into her. This is for Willow, and her acquaintance. Angel shook his head, wondering if he d really been that hung up over Buffy that his people thought he d take an entire night to just go lurk near her. Actually he had been, which was quite sad. How had he ended up that obsessed with someone that he had so little in common with?

Well, that s something. I just worry a bit. Willow has been known to take unwise risks for people. Wesley sounded relieved. Where are we going in Sunnydale?

The mansion on Crawford Street. Angel found himself smiling again, absurdly pleased that Willow was staying in his home.

Willow is having us meet her at your old mansion? Wesley sounded thoughtful, and Angel wondered what sort of things were going through his mind.

Nothing more was said between then and the time that he pulled into the garage. Angel was amazed at the way the place looked. The lawn had been mowed, the weeds removed from the flower-beds, and the windows were all darkly glittering glass that twinkled under the moon. He took a deep breath, and knocked at the front door.

Angel paused, tilting his head slightly. He could feel a magical presence, strong, powerful no, two presences. He could also felt the presence of a Slayer, and he hoped that it was Faith, not Buffy sweeping through on patrol .

The door was opened, revealing a young woman with dark blond hair, her eyes twinkling with amusement and a bit of marshmallow and chocolate on her cheek. She felt like magic. Ohh so you re Angel. Which should make him Wesley, right? I m Amy Madison. Willow said you would be coming here we just thought it would take longer, that way there would be time to clean up a couple rooms for you

Angel shook his head as they followed Amy into the mansion. She seemed friendly enough, but there was something in her eyes, as if she wasn t quite stable inside. Did this witch teeter on the edge of madness? Maybe, but at least she hadn t fallen over the edge. And she had a thing for Spike? Angel sighed, wondering what she thought would happen, Spike wasn t known for playing well with mortals.

The followed her into the main hall, where he could hear laughter, and a sort of sizzling noise, as well as the crackling of a fire. The scent of sugar and chocolate was thick, almost drowning out the scent of the two women by the fire. The golden light made Faith almost look like a gleaming idol, the sort that should be in a temple to a pagan hunter goddess, a spear in one hand, and some sort of hunting beast crouched at her side. It made Willow look like a creature of fire, her skin looking almost gold, and her hair shimmering like red and orange fire itself.

Faith she s alive? Wesley s voice was hardly more than a whisper, and he swayed on his feet, looking remarkably like he was about to faint.

Angel grabbed hold of Wesley s arm, helping him to sit on the couch before he collapsed. Then, he looked over, seeing the way that Willow had moved the marshmallows so they wouldn t burn and Faith had grabbed a blue pillow for Wesley to lean against. Jewel toned pillows were tossed on the couch and chairs, and richly colored carpets covered the stone floor, making the room somehow feel welcoming and almost cheerful.

Faith stood near Wesley, her whole body filled with nervous tension, and she was rather awkwardly scarping her teeth over her lip, possibly in an effort to get the last bits of marshmallow. Surprise? Red sprang me before I got killed.

But but morgue they said that you were they said you were dead. Wesley was staring at Faith, and one trembling hand reached out, touching her hand slowly, his fingers pushing at her skin as if to make certain that she wasn t a dream.

Faith glanced at Wesley s fingers, her cheeks pink. Was the color from the fire, or from something else? Red did some magic, and they thought I was dead. Then, she sort of picked me up. Apparently, there s some sort of big shots who don t think it s time for me to get killed yet.

So you have another chance? To be to be a hero? Wesley was smiling now, a strange fierce grin that wasn t too far from madness. The Council thinks they ve told the Watchers of the various Potentials to be alert for signs of activation. They think that you re they fell for it, just as the prison did. But you aren t gone, you re still here.

Faith looked a bit surprised, and looked up at Wesley s face, her own eyes full of questions. Yeah I m still here. Were you worried about me?

Yes. His answer was that single word, with no doubts, no hesitation.

Considering that that was really sort of intense and bordering on personal how about marshmallows for everyone? Amy s voice broke the tension between them.

Willow smiled, extending another wire with a marshmallow already skewered to Wesley. Here, have some. I figured that you could help Faith with this everything. Especially since you re one of the few people that she wouldn t worry about trying to kill her. Angel, would you like a marshmallow?

Angel found himself smiling, looking at Faith and Wesley. There was definitely something between them. Thank you, Willow. Any chocolate to go with it?

Her eyes darkened for a moment, and she smiled, handing him a skewered marshmallow, a pair of crackers, and a chunk of chocolate. Her tongue brushed over her lips before she spoke, a teasing glimpse of pink. Chocolate.

Oh yes, this would be an interesting stay. Assuming that he didn t explode from trying to contain himself. Assuming that Wesley and Faith didn t kill each other or the rest of them trying to deny or fight the emotions between them. Assuming that Willow didn t stake him for some of the dreams that he d been having about her.

End part 23.

Xander kicked at a rock, scowling at the street. Willow and Amy were both gone, he hadn t noticed for several days that nobody knew where in the heck she they were in Sunnydale, a place built over the Hellmouth. Buffy was still being well, not herself, Dawn was convinced that Willow and Amy were having an affair, Willow and Tara had split, and the only other person even willing to consider looking for either of them was Spike!

There are so many things wrong with this situation. He glanced over at Spike, discovering that the vampire was still scowling, the cigarette now burned out.

Right. The word seemed far sharper that it had any right to, a harsh noise bitten off before it could linger. Slayer s turned into a heartless bitch, niblet s going to extremes to try to get her sister to notice and talk to her again, Tara s gone paranoid and the Watcher and Anya have been buried in old books full of Greek prophecy. Everything s a damn mess, and

Xander looked over, curious why Spike s words had suddenly stopped. It didn t make sense, and he was about to ask why, but then he looked at the man vampire. Moonlight poured over Spike, bleaching his skin to the color of a clean sink, his hair to the color of old bones. His whole body was tense, and his head was high, tilted slightly, as if smelling for something. His eyes had gone yellow, his teeth becoming sharp fangs. A low growl emerged, and Spike s hands curled into fists, the muscles and tendons in his arm standing out sharply.

What in the hell is my Sire doing back in Sunnyhell? Spike s words were practically hissed.

Your Sire Angel? Xander swallowed, realizing that while Angel in Sunnydale could only lead to problems from Buffy, there were possibilities that were actually far worse. Or Angelus?

I can t tell from here if he has the soul or not. Just he s here. No Dru, which probably is a good thing. Spike shook his head, as if trying to clear his head. No good speculating what he s here for. Either we go try to find out, or we keep looking for the girls.

Xander sighed, hating the feeling of being the only member of the Scoobies showing responsibility or at least concern. Spike didn t seem to have a preference as to finding Angel or finding the girls. He didn t know if that was a low mark for Angel or a high mark for Amy and Willow. Let s go find Deadboy the elder, if nothing else, he can help us search.

Yeah, that s the sort of thing the ponce does now. Helps the helpless or something like that. Must be enough to keep him in hair gel. There was bitterness in Spike s voice, and a bit of something else maybe resentment.

So, do we have any idea where he is, or should we just keep wandering aimlessly? Xander was curious, wishing that Giles had explained a bit more about the whole Sire Childe link type thing that let vampires find their families even across hundreds of miles wait, that had been a Disney movie. With a pair of dogs and a cat, not vampires. Maybe the Watchers just didn t know very much.

Spike just gave him an annoyed look, and started down the street, muttering under his breath. He seemed to be moving purposefully, as if well, it sort of reminded Xander of the old kid s game of Hot and Cold, where you have a blindfold on and try to find something. But Spike was moving fairly fast, and Xander had to jog to keep up. Every few blocks, Spike would pause, as if trying to get an idea which way, and finally, he turned.

Looking at the area, Xander groaned. Crawford Street. And hey look, the mansion that Angel had stayed in had lights on inside, and smoke from the chimney. Here I was hoping I d never see this place again. This is just not my day.

Not filled with happy memories for me, either. Spike practically growled, staring at the building. Can you feel it? Can you feel the power Someone worked some magic in there.

Magic? Do you think maybe Willow? Hope filled Xander, and the sudden thought of finding Willow alive and well drowned out the confusion over why she would be here, why at the mansion.

Spike shrugged, moving closer with a subtly predatory silence. One way to find out. Time to go see who s there.

Spike went very slowly through the door, a low growl vibrating for some reason. Xander was reminded of an angry cat, but decided not to mention that comparison. Spike might decided that hurting him was worth the sudden migraine. But as he looked around, something nagged at his attention. The house was cool, the floors clean, windows sparkling. Hadn t this place been abandoned? Why was it so clean? And was that I smell chocolate.

Do you always think with your stomach? Spike glared at him, clearly unamused.

No more than you, but this place doesn t look abandoned to me. And if there s chocolate, someone has to have brought it here. And ordered air conditioning. Xander tried to smile, but couldn t quite manage it. Something prickled over his skin, not quite like the feeling of static, but close. He rubbed over his arms, noticing the hair was standing up. What is that?

Power. There s been so much magic here that you can feel it, even you. Spike ran his fingers through his bleached hair, disrupting the carefully combed precision of it. And he s in here, in there where it s even thicker. And I can feel a Slayer.

Buffy s here? Xander wondered why the idea made his stomach feel sour.

No, it isn t her. But I can feel a Slayer. Spike moved along the hallway, one hand in the air as if testing for something.

Xander remembered the last time he d been here, when Angel had been poisoned by Faith, nearly dying from it. The whisper that came out was more a verbalization of his thoughts than from any hope of an answer. Faith? But isn t she in prison? Unless but how could anything happen in prison, its away from everything else.

Spike had came to the doorway, and suddenly stopped, his body suddenly filled with tension. Damn. There she is, and Red, and Amy, and Angel too. They must have been here all along

Spike, Xander. You might as well come over. Angel s voice carried to them, traces of amusement in his words. Willow might have a couple more skewers for marshmallows.

Xander stood straighter, his incredulity matching Spike s expression. We ve been searching all over town for you, Wills, and you re sitting here having s mores with Deadboy? And Faith?

Willow looked over, looking from Spike to Xander. Yes. Actually, we sort of thought it would take longer before someone noticed we were gone, but basically. We wanted a bit of distance from the hostility thing.

Amy held a pair of skewers with little white masses at the ends. Want some?

Xander looked over at Spike, shaking his head a bit. This night has just gotten stranger. I hadn t even thought that would be possible. He moved closer, accepting one of the wires from Amy. Sure, why not have marshmallows?

End part 24. 


	9. parts 25 to 27

Giles was sitting at the Magic Box, one hand holding a cup of tea as he stared at a picture of a pottery bowl with a tree painted on it. The tree had flowers in the branches and flames at it s trunk. He had no doubt that this was supposed to be the tree from the prophecies. He was starting to wonder if they had been put in merely to give generations of Watcher s headaches.

Giles. There was some weird slimy demon out near the docks. Buffy s voice was filled with dismay, and there was a pungent scent like salt and fish that had preceded her into the room.

Giles looked at her, seeing the slight bruise forming on her cheek, the translucent slime over her sleeve and splashed onto her jeans. Her hair was in disarray, something that was happening more often now than in previous years. Before, it would have been a sign of a very busy night, but now? Now it might mean nothing serious. Nothing more than she hadn t felt like searching through the bathroom. Of course but I ll need more than weird, slimy, and that particular smell to find it. How tall was it? Was it humanoid? What color?

It was sort of blueish gray, a bit taller than me. It looked like maybe it was scaly, but there was this disgusting slime over it, so that I couldn t get a good grip. Humanoid, webbed hands with nasty claws And big, ugly fish eyes. It looked like it was searching for something on a dock, and it hadn t been bothering the assorted people, but when I got within about twenty feet it went for me, making this sort of hissing noise. Not snake like, but Buffy shrugged, grabbing a towel to try to wipe away the slime and smell.

Giles sighed, reaching for the books of demons. This was not the way he d intended to spend his evening, although it wasn t much of a surprise. Willow and her computer skills would be useful right about now.

Don t bring her into this. She s done enough. Buffy glared, sounding unhappy.

Giles looked at her, frowning. What are you talking about?

This is all her fault. She shouldn t have brought me back. She should have left me there, you were fine. And now, there s this thing with her and Amy, and what about Tara? We can do without that sort of help! Buffy was pacing, looking for one of her spare outfits.

Giles stood up, glaring at Buffy. We were NOT fine! We were fighting a loosing battle to keep the demons from taking over this town! It s a bloody miracle that nobody got killed fighting things while you were dead! We didn t ask Willow to bring you back because we all thought that you were either gone or trapped in Glory s hell dimension. She took a huge bloody risk, and all she s gotten is trouble from you. What is the problem?

I was in heaven, Giles! She ripped me out of heaven and dragged me back here to hell. Buffy glared at him, her eyes filled with tears.

Giles looked at his Slayer, noting the harshness in her expression. She d lost weight, her cheeks hollowed and her eyes almost sunken. Taking a deep breath, he tried to be calm when he spoke again. We were not fine. If somehow you had images that implied that we were managing alright without you, you were either deluding yourself or being deliberately deceived. It was a terribly difficult time, and the only reason that Willow brought you back was that she couldn t see any other way to survive. We even made efforts to get Faith out of prison to patrol, but those fell through. What do you think we should have done, allowed ourselves to die, one by one, until demons overran the town? Perhaps watched as they ripped Dawn into pieces? Maybe allowed ourselves to be killed and turned so that we could have a front row seat?

He started flipping pages, looking for the demon. Besides that, after knowing her for six years, I would hope that you would have a higher opinion of Willow s intelligence than to think that she would be having an affair in your house. No, she isn t perfect, but Buffy, we are all trying our best here.

Why would Dawn think why would she say it if it wasn t true? Buffy sighed, finally grabbing a bag with a set of clothing.

Giles rubbed at his temple, wishing yet again that there was a book to understand teenagers. I have no difficulty believing that Amy was less than fully dressed. When you were transformed into a rat, you were also unclad when you resumed your proper form. Dawn simply did not take that into proper consideration.

So if Willow and Amy aren t having an affair, why did she break up with Tara? Buffy had vanished behind a stack of boxes, presumably to change her clothing.

How did you feel when you witnessed Angel kissing Faith during that scheme of yours? No doubt it hurt, even though you knew that it was all an act. I think those suspicions felt very painful and real to Tara, especially since she didn t know what was going on. And if the person that you cared for, were dating, started accusing you of having an affair, would you stay with them? Giles stopped, frowning at the page before him. This might be your demon.

Buffy walked over, glancing at the illustration. Yeah, that looks like it. So hmm decapitation and burning. Ick. And you think I owe Willow an apology?

I think perhaps you were hasty in your judgment, just as she was hasty in assuming that you were trapped in Glory s home dimension. If you value Willow as a friend, you should apologize, and perhaps explain why you have been so angry towards her. Giles sighed, sipping at his tea.

Buffy looked at him, frowning. But nobody s even seen Willow lately.

Perhaps this is cause for worry, rather than the statement that she is hiding from guilt? Perhaps the fact that so many people were willing to think that badly hurt her? Giles looked at his Slayer, hoping that she could make her way back to the more happy attitude and hopefulness that she d had before her death and resurrection.

Buffy paused, looking at Giles as she lifted a short sword. Giles? Was there another Slayer called when I in the spring?

He shook his head sadly. Not that I am aware of.

So there won t be another Slayer until Faith is gone? And if she s in prison She s probably pretty safe. Buffy frowned. Do you think Angel said Faith was trying to get better, looking for redemption. Will she be able to manage it?

I wish I knew. Giles wanted to reassure Buffy, wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything would be alright, to make things better. But he couldn t fix this.

End part 25.

Everyone sat around the fireplace, toasting marshmallows. It could have been a cheerful gathering, but the air was rather thick with all sorts of tension. Xander was looking nervously at Faith, who kept not looking at Xander, almost looking at Wesley before glancing away, and watching Spike suspiciously. Spike was trying to keep an eye on Faith, Angel, and both witches. Wesley was just focusing on Faith, and Willow kept sneaking wistful glances at Angel, and slightly hurt ones at Xander.

I can t believe that you ve been here the whole time. Why didn t we notice this? Xander s question wasn t very loud, but it fell into the near silent room, carrying to all of them.

Red popped out long enough to get me. But I don t know how long that took I was pretty out of it. But not quite dead. I don t think I was dead Faith became quieter, glancing at Wesley before looking back at her marshmallow.

Why did you come back here? Spike s question was clearly intended for Angel.

Angel sighed, twirling the marshmallow wire in his hands as he gazed into the fire. We d been trying to find a way to keep the Council from killing Faith. They d been sending demons into the prison somehow, trying to kill her. And I d been having strange dreams. They were about Sunnydale. Spike, what in the hell were you thinking, Buffy?

Spike blinked, his mouth opening and closing a few times before anything coherent came out. How what do you know? Think you know that is.

Xander blinked, looking from Angel to Spike and back to Angel before looking over at Willow and Amy. Please tell me that he isn t that Spike and say it s not so?

Angel just groaned, dropping his head into the hand currently not holding the wire. Spike, you idiot. Buffy is bad for you. She ll twist you up into knots, and rip you apart inside. Possibly even give you a nice impalement and trip to hell as a goodbye.

Xander looked back to Angel, his s more frozen on the way to his mouth. You re saying Buffy s bad for Spike? What about that whole nauseating eternal tortured love thing?

Amy started giggling, letting her head rest on Faith s shoulder. Her soft words carried a little, but not enough to disrupt things. Faith and Willow started to snicker as well, Wesley only watching the pair of vampires with a look of dismay. Ohh . This is better than Jerry Springer. Angel sighed, looking into the fire. I did love her. At the time, I thought of her as my sunlight. But sunlight can burn and we did burn each other, both literally and figuratively. I lost count of the number of times that she accidentally opened the curtains on me The comments about her day and the things that she could do. I loved her with a desperate painful need. Sometimes though, love isn t enough. And after spending a long time in hell, it sort of faded. But the ironic part is that when I got back, she was still in love with me. It was doomed from the start a vampire and a Slayer. Doomed to become one of those terrible tragedies. And it did, but we managed to stagger through, trying to pick up the broken pieces of our lives.

But weren t you still trying back in our senior year? Xander s question sounded confused.

Angel looked at him, and perhaps for the first time, smiled at Xander. Have you ever tried to say no to Buffy?

Bet it went safer for him. Spike s bitter murmur went almost unheard in the quiet room. She s not the same now. Being dead changed her. She said she said that she couldn t really feel things anymore.

Xander put his s more into his mouth. I really don t want to think about Buffy and Spike. Not unnggh. No. Someone pass another marshmallow?

Faith passed one over, almost glancing at Wesley. Marshmallows and chocolate can t fix everything.

But maybe if we re willing to try? Wesley was looking right at Faith, his expression hinting that he wasn t thinking about Buffy or marshmallows or much of anything besides Faith. There does seem to be some things going on perhaps if we remember that none of us are quite perfect, and that we ve all made a few mistakes in the past?

Spike stood up, pausing a moment beside Willow. Got any hot chocolate? Leaning closer, he whispered Is it just me or is he hung up on his Slayer?

Willow tried not to laugh. He is, and I think it s over the refrigerator in the kitchen which you should know where is.

Spike left in search of his hot chocolate, and Willow called after him Bring a couple cups, please! Turning to everyone else, Willow sighed, resisting the urge to just loose sight of things in chocolate, marshmallows, and Angel wait, definitely not time for those sort of thoughts. Is everybody willing to try to work past or through old grudges and arguments? I keep having the feeling that something big is coming, and if we re too busy fighting each other, it s going to win.

What is this it that you re worried about? Wesley looked at her, for the first time looking at someone besides Faith.

I don t know, but I keep getting this feeling of something coming, something cold and dark and hungry. Evil. And if we can t stop it Willow shivered. I wish I had some answers, but it s just a really intense creepy feeling.

He s not real, not like a real person that you can see, can call on the phone. Faith s words were low, almost as if she didn t really want to talk about it. But it s there. Like a dark thing that just sort of looks like a man because the shape serves a purpose. But it isn t human, it was never human, and it s old, and evil, and hungry.

The room fell silent, and everybody looked at Faith. Nobody was quite certain what to say, but Spike offered the Slayer a mug of hot cocoa. Here, this ll warm you up inside.

Faith took the mug, wrapping her hands around it before taking a long swallow. Why is yours the only one with marshmallows on top?

You re not helpless, if you want marshmallows, put them in your cocoa on your own. Spike s retort lacked venom. This thing. What does it eat?

Willow looked into the fire, her eyes now filled with worry. I don t know. Something from people, I think. I ve only had nightmares there s a shadowy shape, sort of like a man, but the proportions aren t quite human, and it s it frightens me. And it moves through the streets, and it looks like it s really slow, but I can t get far away, so I m sort of stuck watching what s happening. Then it will grab someone, and pick them up, and there s this horrible biting noise while the person screams and the shadow thing gets stronger. I don t know how dream-me can tell that it s stronger, because it doesn t get bigger, or glow or anything, but Then all the color sort of fades from the victim, so that the dead person looks like they re from a black and white movie while everything else is in color. Then it moves closer, and I wake up, hoping that I haven t been screaming.

It wants us to know. It wants us to be afraid. Faith s voice was soft, as if she was trying not to be afraid. Maybe maybe the fear makes people taste better? Or maybe are there things that eat emotions? Can it use our dreams to try to manipulate us, to keep us separated? Maybe try to make sure that we can t fight it?

Fear does change the taste of people. Angel s words were soft, laced with brooding. And I think I remember a few mentions of things that can feed on emotions stories that Darla told me, a long time ago. The details are sort of fuzzy but it was some sort of spirit thing. A hunting spirit, and it ate emotions, hopes, dreams, fears souls. Or maybe Darla was just trying to scare me.

Everyone became very quiet at that. There was no argument when Wesley made a soft statement, his voice shaking. We need to do some research.

End part 26.

Buffy stomped her way through the cemetery, feeling annoyed about almost everything. She had felt peaceful, happy as if there was nothing depending on her any more. She could just be. And then Willow had dragged her back to Sunnydale, made her alive again. Forced her once more to fight demons and vampires and evil, to be bruised and threatened and miserable, to live in a place full of memories of her mother, with Dawn Dawn depended on her, but Dawn could be so incredibly annoying sometimes. Always wanting to get her way, to go places, hang out with her friends, spend money that they didn t have

Okay, so maybe Dawn was just being a fairly normal teenage girl. That didn t make it easier to understand her. It made it more frustrating to keep her safe. She didn t have enough time or money for everything!

A group of minion vampires moved from behind a mausoleum, fanning out in an effort to surround her. They were dressed in clothing that would have looked perfectly normal on the campus, or at the mall, but the yellow eyes and fangs were a dead give away. Buffy looked at them, debating trying to insult them, wondering if they were even worth the effort. This is the best you can do? It s good that you got over the funeral wear and grave dirt, but come on, a Nirvana shirt?

Looks like we found ourselves someone who thinks that she s tough. The guy wore big baggy pants, with a chain that presumably led to his wallet, and a somewhat grungy gray baseball jersey.

Rolling her eyes, Buffy pulled a stake. Look, you guys get points for having half a clue on tactics, but I don t have time to play victim tonight.

Naturally, the vampires didn t quite see her point of view on things. They attacked, and Buffy had the perfect chance to vent some of her frustrations. The unfairness of being dragged back to earth after utter blissful peace. The responsibilities of being a parent figure to her sister, dealing with Dawn s temper and desires and efforts towards dating. The chance that maybe they had all over reacted to Willow and Amy, seeing things that weren t really there. Her frustration over the whole thing between her and Spike. And the fact that she really hated to think that maybe she d made a few bad choices lately.

It was almost a letdown to find that she d dusted the last one.

Kicking the last pile of dust, Buffy continued on, her senses alert. There was something in the air tonight, magic and something else, something sort of creepy. Not that she could describe it, but there was something this wiggy feeling. And she really didn t like it.

The shadows will feast. A voice with a faint accent that she couldn t place rasped at her, reminding her of someone who d spent a week with a sinus infection. Something moved towards her, moving slowly. It was a thin, almost bony creature, maybe her own height, dressed in a long, almost toga like dark gown. It had clumps of long dark hair, reminding her of something part way between a zombie and medusa. The skin was an almost scale like purple pink, and the creature s eyes were sort of milky white, as if there was some sort of film over them. Over all, this maybe female demon looked entirely freaky. Not that she d done anything hostile yet.

Say what? Buffy looked at the thing again. Skin hung loosely over bones, reminding her of a very skinny old lady. With little claw bits on her very bony knuckles and elbows. Ick.

Those pale eyes turned right towards Buffy, and a dark tongue swept over thin lips. Can t you feel it in the air? Evil darkness that hungers for all that separates that which moves from that which rots the Hunter has been awakened. It comes from the shadows, the shadows of the dark past. It was one of the things that cause the fear that lead to the creation of your kind, Slayer.

Buffy took a step back, looking at the freaky old demon woman. Hunter? Hungry shadows? Are you trying to scare me?

Bony fingers flickered though the air, as if trying to capture the night breeze. Those pale eyes were aimed at her again, and Buffy wondered if this thing could even see. Are you frightened, Slayer? You should be, considering what has awakened.

Raising her stake, Buffy glared. I don t like being threatened. Send your hungry shadow thing home, and just stop whatever hellmouthy plan there is.

There was a dry chuckle, like autumn leaves tumbling in the wind. Not my shadow thing, and I have not the power to send it home, nor the power to unleash it. It comes from beyond, and to beyond it must return but I can not bind it. Nothing would summon this to them it does not care for divisions of human or demon, of good or evil. The hunter seeks it s prey, and what it seeks is all of us. Human, demon, menace, protector, from peasants and shopkeepers to murders and fiends. All things that move and creep and plot are it s prey There is but one way to be certain it can not devour me from the darkness.

Buffy watched as the old demon woman grabbed at her wrist, the one that held her stake. Moving her hand slightly lower and to the left, the demon woman took a sudden step forward, the stake sliding into her chest. Dark purple fluid oozed out around the stake, and from the woman s lips. She collapsed to the ground, the weight of her body pulling the stake with it.

Buffy was feeling really freaked out now, and slowly backed away from the now dead demon woman. The faster that she could get out of here, kill the fish demon at the docks, and go back to Giles, the sooner she could have someone find out what this hungry shadow thing was. If it freaked creepy old demon ladies out enough to kill themselves, it couldn t be a good thing.

It had only made her wiggy feeling get more stronger, and she was absolutely certain that whatever had the demon lady so frightened would eventually be a danger that she had to deal with. Some big, freaky evil that ate things. As if things weren t complicated enough. Just wait until she told Giles

End part 27. 


	10. parts 28 to 30

Angel placed his hands on Willow s shoulders. She looked so frightened by these nightmares. We won t let you face this alone. I have no idea what this shadow thing is, but we re here with you.

It doesn t sound good. But if we could survive that hell-bimbo last year, we should be able to deal with a little shadow, right? Spike sounded as if he was trying to be confident. But Angel could feel the underlying tension. Could anyone else catch it?

This isn t just it s not just the absence of light. It s something else. Something dangerous. Willow licked her lips, her eyes looking haunted. When I brought Buffy back it was like I fell through some sort of barrier when the spell ended. Have you ever poked at ice cubes before they re done? When it s just a little shell of ice over the water? It was like I fell through that shell. Since then, it s as if I keep feeling things. Either it s increased my sensitivity, or given me an acute case of paranoia. Something s out there, coming closer, and it s hungry.

Faith shivered, and sipped at her cocoa. It s not paranoia if they really are trying to get you.

Perhaps we ll be able to find out who was responsible for those efforts and I can call Cordelia and Gunn to have them see if they can find anything on nonphysical predators. Wesley pulled at his marshmallow, trapping it between the crackers and chocolate. This is it doesn t sound good.

Faith made a small noise. Of course it s not good. I never get dreams telling me that there s good food, soft beds, and hot sex ahead. Just death, pain, and an assortment of demons.

Angel found himself practically burying his nose in Willow s hair to hide the smile on his face. Wesley looked so embarrassed and at the same time fascinated. If he were a betting man, he d say that Wesley wanted to be there, helping Faith find those things. Wesley had it bad for his Slayer And she was definitely flirting with him. Her eyes had barely left Wesley since they d arrived, and he was almost certain that she had blushed.

Of course, he had managed to find an excuse to sit near Willow. Was that much better than Wesley staring at Faith like a googly eyed teenager? Not that Faith seemed to be objecting to Wesley staring at her. And Willow didn t seem to mind him sitting here, half leaning on her. Maybe the only improvement was that it was a bit more subtle? Her hair smelled like oranges and herbs

Wesley was right, we need to do some research on this. But we also need to keep Faith from being discovered by any representatives of whoever was trying to kill her. Angel paused trying to think of a plan. Is there some way that we could disguise her?

They ll be looking based on more than just a name. Pictures, and this tattoo is pretty distinctive. How would you manage to disguise me, anyhow? Faith looked at Angel, her eyes full of worry. I really don t like people trying to kill me.

Magic. We can change her colors, maybe the shape of her face but definitely her colors. Hide the tattoo. It could work. Amy s voice was low, thoughtful. And it s much safer than just switching no. That wouldn t help anyhow.

Switching? Do I even want to ask Wesley looked surprised. How much can you change?

It would have to be a team effort me and Willow. I don t think that we could make any serious changes to her body structure, not safely, but Hey Faith, pick a hair color. Amy shrugged.

Willow looked over. The thing is that for it to not cause too much notice, we would have to make the changes supported by Faith s own energy, which might make her look like a sort of witch. And apart from the fact that this is a whole new type of magic for us, the bigger the change, the more power it would take to hold it.

Angel felt worry fill him. How much would this effort endanger Willow? His hand slid onto her arm, curling around, as if he could keep her safe by that touch. Would this effort be safe? There s no point in altering her appearance if it won t even help things.

Willow leaned back, a tiny chuckle emerging from her lips. It s not dangerous, just it takes careful control to get it right. Getting it a little wrong just sort of doesn t go exactly as pictured. The worst that happens to Amy or me if it goes wrong in a migraine and I fall on my butt. Depending on how wrong for Faith is either nothing changes, or we end up with her looking like she got a really bad dye job.

Angel felt himself relaxing again, wondering how much of that was from the reassurance, and how much was from the feeling of Willow leaning back against him, apparently entirely comfortable using him as a pillow. If it was anyone else, he might object, at least a little, but If Willow wanted to lean against him, he d let her. His arm slid around, cradling against her stomach, subtly encouraging her to stay here.

So, when do we try this thing? Faith glanced over at Willow and Amy, a small smile dancing over her face. And maybe I could go red we could pass me off as a cousin to Willow.

After everything, you d want people to think you re related to me? Willow sounded surprised. So red. Hmm a little lighter, or a little darker? We don t want it exactly the same color, and what color do you want your eyes to be?

Faith grinned, one hand patting Willow s knee a bit awkwardly. You ve been everything family s supposed to be. Never forgotten me, annoying as hell sometimes, and all supportive at others. You saved my life getting me out of jail. That s isn t that the whole point of family? So, go ahead, make me look like we re related umm I have no clue how to keep kosher.

Willow giggled, her hand resting over Angel s. I ve been adopted cool. Okay, I ll make you look like a MacCrary, which is my mom s side. Not actually Jewish by heritage, but mom I m not sure if she actually converted or just had so many food allergies that kosher was easier. So, your aunt Sheila invited you over for a while as a family bonding experience since you decided to take a year off before college, which she thinks is a bad idea, but young people today and she promptly left you here with me. Typical for her, and she s been in and out a couple times.

Amy smiled, looking over at Faith. So Faith MacCrary? Hmmm maybe you shouldn t be Faith. I ll anchor, did you want to do this now?

Faith looked a bit surprised. I ll just use my middle name, I guess. Caitlynn MacCrary. Can you do this here, now? I mean, all the people, the s mores Not exactly high ritual.

Willow sort of waved her hand, as if it was floating on a breeze. Not a problem. It doesn t require any particular herbs, or diagrams, although those can be great settling and focusing tools. And as long as nobody breaks our concentration, people in the room shouldn t be a problem. And here s pretty comfortable.

Faith looked over, snickering a bit. I ll bet it is. So lets get this started then.

Amy reached over, placing her hand over Willow s, and the pair of them closed their eyes. They seemed to be just sitting there, although Amy was muttering things, a running description of the room. The feeling of magic thickened, becoming something that he could actually taste, light, sort of spicy, like cinnamon and cloves and honey

Faith s hair sort of shimmered, and took on the color of the embers, a somewhat darker red than Willow s, and the texture of it had changed, and it seemed a bit more wild, more like the way Willow s hair flipped into a dozen directions with this shorter haircut. Her skin changed, becoming a slightly different color, the tattoo fading, and a scattering of freckles appearing over her, dancing over her arms and cheeks, a few on her nose. The scars on her hands had even changed, looking like the sort of scars that an active girl would have, but nothing big enough to draw stares. Faith was staring at her hands in amazement, and her eyes had changed as well, a greenish blue color, framed by cinnamon colored lashes.

Wicked. Her soft whisper was barely audible.

Then, Willow reached out her hand touching Faith, and the magic feeling intensified for a moment. That feeling of Slayer that had wreathed Faith, making her identity impossible to miss just sort of faded, leaving only a sort of muffled unease, as if there was something different about her, but nothing that he could name.

The magical taste in the air sort of faded, and Willow sagged back against Angel s chest. ohh . Did it work? She s not supposed to radiate that Slayer feeling any more.

Spike looked at Willow, or possibly at Amy. The two were right next to each other. It s not there. That Slayer presence isn t there s a little something, but it doesn t scream Slayer.

Faith sat up straighter, her eyes wide with shock. How . Now, that is a cool trick. How long will it last?

You re holding it. It should be stable enough to stay indefinitely, but Willow yawned, still leaning back against Angel. oh tired now.

Angel smiled, running his hand over a lock of her hair. Then rest. You ve been busy. Spike, Xander and maybe Amy can go talk to Giles, Wesley can call Cordelia and Gunn to find out if they ve got any leads, and Faith can go look at herself in the mirror.

Rest sounds good oh, rooms. We didn t have time to get any more rooms cleaned up for you or Wesley. Willow s voice was scarcely more than a murmur, her fingers tracing over the veins in the back of his hand. Did she realize what she was doing?

end part 28.

Faith resisted the urge to laugh at the look on Angel s face. Whatever Willow had said had apparently given him quite a lot of thoughts. Some of them, she would almost bet, were of the soul endangering sort. Hmm maybe Willow and Amy could come up with a way to prevent that? Angel didn t deserve to be denied happiness forever, and the whole concept of giving him a soul with a loophole was a stupid one anyhow. She really hoped that something dreadful had happened to those gypsies.

Something did, Sla Caitlynn. Spike s voice was part way between smug and thoughtful. Darla was right pissed about them cursing her boy, so we went to try to persuade them to undo it. Ended up well, we killed half the camp, and they refused to change the damn spell. No extensive tortures, but they ended up dinner. That bad enough? And you re right I saw the way he was looking at Willow.

Faith just grinned, remembering her earlier conversation with Willow. The person that she would now be calling her cousin. Did Willow have any idea that there was more behind that suggestion than the desire not to let whoever was trying to kill her find out that they d failed? Any idea how much she wanted family that really cared? If she could have picked her family, which was what she was now trying to do, she would want Willow. Maybe she wouldn t have three years ago, but Faith wanted to think that she was a more mature person now. That she d grown up.

Got to keep a better idea of what s actually coming out of my mouth. Dinner will do, I guess. We were going to clean up a couple more rooms I m guessing that Red knew Angel and Wesley were coming out, and didn t want to let me know beforehand. Surprise factor and all We ll have to maybe double up or something. Faith sighed, putting another marshmallow in the fire.

Part of her wondered how that would work. Would she end up sharing a room with Willow or Amy? That would be alright, maybe a bit tense with Willow, after all, they still had a few issues But the fact that Willow would do this for her, let her be part of her family, even if only for pretend and for a while, was a good sign. It meant that maybe Willow could forgive her, that maybe they could build a friendship. But then again, it almost looked like Willow had a roomie for the night.

Did that mean that maybe herself and Wesley? The very idea sent a flood of images into her, some entirely bypassing her brain for other regions. She found herself imagining Wesley, his hands running over her body as she stripped his shirt away imagined herself tying him to the bed and having her way with him, a naked, sexual way. Or maybe maybe it would be a tense and awkward silence as they pondered the things that she d done to him. She d hurt him, and not just emotionally.

She wondered if he could forgive her. If it would be possible for them to manage something more than watching each other tensely. He just made her feel so many tangled things. He d looked so stunned and happy that she was alive, that had to be a good thing, right? And just why did it matter so much how he felt?

Because she liked him. More than just as a source of information, more than just a sparring partner, she liked him. And she d never been good at dealing with emotions. And it had never felt quite as important as it did now. Not only with Willow and Amy, but with Wesley.

Spike just chuckled, standing up and nibbling the last bit of a marshmallow from his finger. Right then Xapper, Amy, ready to go talk to Giles? We need to research that whole mess especially if it s quite as bad as all that.

Xander stood up, frowning at the doorway that Angel had carried Willow through. He s but Angel and Willow and umm

Amy just laughed, shaking her head. Nothing s going to happen. Willow s practically asleep. We get to go talk to Mister Giles and try to explain why we need to research our creepy feeling, and explain it without bringing up Faith.

Faith winced, knowing that Buffy would still be furious to know that she was here. To know that she wasn t rotting in jail. Right, let s try not to let her know. We parted on pretty miserable terms.

Be careful. Talk, but no sharp weapons. Have fun. Amy waved almost cheerfully as they left the room, off to go find Giles.

Faith blinked, wondering exactly how she was supposed to have fun left down here with Wesley. A few ideas had crossed her mind, but they all required his enthusiastic cooperation, which she had no clue if she could count on. She looked back to Wesley, offering a weak smile. So, looks like it s just you and me. Now what?

Wesley looked at her, his expression reminding her of a startled wild animal. Ahhh perhaps I should call back to the Hyperion, see if they ve found anything.

Watching his nervous retreat, Faith leaned against the fireplace. Damn, that went awkwardly. Might as well go take a look at the new me.

She was a bit surprised at the sight in the mirror. Her hair had changed, not just the color, but the texture as well, it was a little finer, a bit more wave to it. Her new eyes were paler, seeming softer, more vulnerable and harder to read, flecked with green and blue. She had freckles, which was actually cute. She looked wholesome and sweet, which was an unsettling change for her. Hello Caitlynn MacCrary. It s nice to met you?

A fresh start, at least with some things. An identity that nobody was trying to kill, a face that wouldn t be recognized. Now, if she could sort things out here, with the people that she cared about Maybe life could be good.

End part 29.

Giles was sitting in the back room of the Magic Box, looking at his cup of tea. It had started to settle, and he was actually debating the idea of looking at the pattern of the tea leaves for inspiration for this annoyingly obscure and baffling Tree prophecy. Almost anything would be welcome to take his mind off of it.

We have arrived. Giles? Umm Giles? Xander s voice carried from the front, accompanied by the jangling of the bells on the door.

Ask and you shall receive what have I let myself in for? Giles muttered, wondering what Xander could want. The idea of him voluntarily choosing to research was rather unlikely. Unless he and Anya had had some sort of dreadful disagreement

He s in the back. Spike s voice, a little unhappy, but not nearly as sarcastic and hostile as he could be.

Giles looked towards the door of the room, watching as Spike, Xander and Amy filed into the room. None of them looked happy, or injured. What brings you here? And I am glad to see that Amy is well How is Willow?

Sleeping. We ve been working on magic, and she s all magicked out for the night. We came to talk to you and your books well, not that the books will talk, but we need research. Amy offered a hesitant grin, as if she was unsure of her reception.

Giles frowned, swallowing his cooling tea. Part of him was certain that he wouldn t like the reason that they were here, and part of him was predictably curious. He was also reminding himself that you should never every say anything but this over a hellmouth. What do you need to research?

Spike helped himself to a cup of tea, pulling himself a chair and a book from a stack of demon codexes. His voice was filled with dark humor. You ll love this. We don t quite know what the thing is.

How are we supposed to find something, if you don t know what you re looking for? Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, reminding himself that he d wanted a distraction from the Tree prophecies, he d asked for this.

Amy came over, her footsteps almost inaudible, reminding him of a mouse creeping out from a hole in the wall. There have been bad dreams. Consistent, repetitive dreams. A shadowy thing evil, scary. It does something, eats people but not quite. We don t want it here. We were hoping that maybe

You were hoping to find this shadow thing from your nightmares in the books? Then what? Giles had the feeling that his night was about to get very long indeed.

Maybe make it go away. Better to keep it away to start with. Amy looked over, her eyes gliding over him, pausing over Spike. Color bloomed on her cheeks, and she stared at the table. It s a very bad thing. And that s all we know.

Wonderful everyone collect a book. Here, you look in one of the demon indexes from the pile beside Spike. Xander, get the books on non-corporeal predators. We might as well start looking. A grocer he d wanted to be a grocer, and have nothing larger to worry about than paying his electric and keeping his produce from spoiling. But no, he d had to become a Watcher

Surprisingly, there wasn t a lot of chattering, only the sound of pages turning, an occasional soft euuuwww from Amy at some of the illustrations of demons, and a series of squeaks and creaks as Xander shifted in his chair. The relative quiet lasted for a few hours, long enough for two pots of tea, which Xander drank without a single protest. Surely, that was a sign of trouble right there

The bells didn t jingle, they clattered as the door slammed into the wall, and battered themselves audibly against each other and the doorframe, before the sound of the door slamming shut caused them to rattle again. Giles, we have a problem. Something s freaking out the demons and it s Amy. And Spike, in the Magic Box. What s going on?

Xander lifted one of the thick books up, as if trying to display it for Buffy. Research. Apparently, Amy and Willow have been having freaky big evil coming soon dreams, and we re trying to name that evil.

Well, then we ve already got the right books out. I killed that fish demon, but there was this really freaky old demon lady in the cemetery. Buffy paused, and she seemed to be quite unsettled by something. She said there was something bad coming. Something about hungry shadows, and that fear of this thing was what prompted the creation of my kind I think she meant Slayers. Bad news, whatever it is doesn t care, she said it considers everybody fair game, humans, demons, good guys, bad guys

Buffy paused, rubbing her hands over her arms, as if chilled. The words emerged slowly, as if Buffy was reluctant to remember the events, or maybe worried about them. She said it was coming, and there was one way to ensure that it wouldn t devour her.

Cool, a way to not be shadow food. What s the trick? Xander looked worried, and hopeful.

She impaled herself on my stake. Just grabbed my hand, positioned the stake, and stepped forward. Buffy s voice sounded as if she was shaken by the whole thing. It was really freaky. When scary things are scared it s bad. And my spidey sense was going crazy out there

Giles had the feeling that things had gotten worse. This had to be the same shadowy shape that Amy was having the nightmares about. If it was also considered a danger by the demon population, they could be in terrible trouble. Polishing his glasses, he looked at Buffy. Did this demon woman use any names for it, any specifics of what it ate? We know very little. A direction to point out research would be most welcome.

Umm . Buffy paused, looking as if she was trying to remember carefully. Feasting shadows, something from beyond the dark past, too powerful for her to call or send away She said the Hunter had been awakened. Then something about rotting and creeping, and that it considered everything everything that creeps is it s prey. Good, evil, protector, peasant and fiend. Are there even still peasants? Can we just send the big hungry evil shadow back out to it s home?

Not all demons have a human life span, that creepy demon lady could have been centuries old. The almost good news is that that is what we re already searching for, Amy and Willow have been having dreams... nightmares, really, about a shadow eating people. Giles paused, handing Buffy a book. We need to start looking. Search for spirits from other planes, possibly predatory demon gods. This will be something old, and powerful.

Buffy accepted the book, looking at the hideous face embossed into the leather cover. Ick. Do we have another option?

We could follow the example of the demon, and kill ourselves before it gets here. Or maybe try to beat it to death with the research books. Xander s feeble joke fell flat.

Whatever this is, I don t think it s solid enough to throw books at. And I don t think it needs to be solid to kill. Amy s voice was soft, and trembled slightly from fear.

Spike put a hand on her arm, and his voice was soft, almost as if he was trying to comfort her. These are the white hats, Amy. They find out what the bad is, and get rid of it. They don t believe in loosing.

Giles took a deep breath, and returned to his books. Hopefully, they could find an answer. Preferably before the shadow hunter ate them. Hmmm perhaps the Sumerian or Assyrian pantheons had a few leads? They had been rather bloodthirsty, the lot of them. Let them find a clue, let them find a way to get rid of this hunter

End part 30. 


	11. parts 31 to 33

Angel felt himself relaxing as Willow traced patterns over the back of his hand. Did she have any idea how nice that felt? Partly soothing, and partly well, it was enjoyable. But the idea of possibly having to share a room with someone That wasn t exactly relaxing for him. Who would he be with? Most people would feel at least a little uncomfortable to room with someone that they knew was a vampire.

The idea of sharing a room with an attractive woman that set parts of his mind spinning into interesting and sensual directions. Just because he didn t currently have a lover didn t meant hat his imagination didn t work. Actually, it might be more accurate to say that his imagination had been working more. And if that woman was someone that knew what he was and accepted him Possibilities danced in his mind.

Unfortunately, that Clause made the idea of making them more than a delightful fantasy very unwise. He couldn t get himself into a wonderful relationship that included a passionate and beloved lover. It would cost him his soul. Of course, that was entirely skipping the question of would she want to get involved with him? and moving straight to the lustful imaginations. Maybe it was safer not to ask, not to risk either the rejection or the frustration?

Damn gypsies and their evil clauses.

But even if he couldn t have a complete relationship, that didn t meant hat he couldn t have friendships. Or that he couldn t help his friends. Willow looked exhausted from everything, the spells on Faith, the discussion of her nightmares Everything. Tired to the point where her eyelids were sinking even now, the exhaustion and the warmth of the fire nearly putting her to sleep as she sat.

Over to the side, he could hear Faith and Spike having a soft conversation about the Kalderash Gypsies. He probably shouldn t find it a welcome thought that half the camp had died because his family had been furious. He should probably be thinking that that had been wrong, and violent, and brooding that he d been the excuse but he wasn t. Instead, it just felt good that they d cared, that they d tried to help him.

It looked like he could be of help right now, in a simple, easy way that would take very little effort. Willow needed to sleep somewhere more comfortable than the floor in front of the fireplace. He could carry her to a room. Somewhere that she could sleep peacefully, comfortably. Maybe it wasn t saving the world, but helping Willow was a decent thing to do with his time.

Angel carried Willow up the stairs, and along the hallway while he tried to figure out which room was hers. He found it, eventually, and nudged the door open with his toe, Willow still in his arms. She seemed half asleep already, just sort of cuddled against him, her breath warm against his chest, one hand sort of rubbing over his arm. He carried her into the room, lowering her onto the bed, pulling her shoes off after he d lain her down.

He sat on the bed beside her, just looking at her. She seemed so peaceful now, caught in slumber. Willow looked almost too fragile to have done the things that she had, but it was obvious that like the tree that she was named after, she was far stronger and more resilient than her appearance would suggest. He reached out, his finger touching a lock of her hair. Willow you need to rest. You keep trying so hard to help everybody Where do you find the energy?

Her voice came, a sleepy whisper. Angel? Stay with me for a while?

Willow, I thought you were asleep. He paused, trying to think of his words, to figure out if he d said anything that she would get upset about. Why do you want me to stay?

Because Her words were interrupted by a yawn. I was hoping you d keep away the shadow dreams. Rather dream about you

Angel felt stunned. She wanted him here to prevent bad dreams? Was he some sort of protective teddy bear? Well, teddy bear might be an improvement from Scourge of Europe. Exactly what sort of dreams about him would she rather have? Dreams of his day? Dreams about his past? Or would just about anything be better than nightmares of being forced to watch some shadowy thing eat people? I ll stay with you.

He slipped his own shoes off, and allowed himself to lay beside her on the bed. One arm slid beneath the pillow, and sort of wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer. He could feel the warmth of her body, and it was a nice feeling. With his other hand, he pulled the blankets over them, not wanting Willow to get cold.

He only intended to close his eyes for a few minutes, to savor the moment. He was all tucked into a bed with someone that knew exactly what he was, the things that he had done, and she still trusted him to be with her as she slept. But the warmth and comfort of the bed was too tempting, and soon, Angel was also sleeping peacefully.

end part 31.

Downstairs, Wesley stared at the phone in his hand as if it was a strange and baffling device. Faith. She wasn t dead, wasn t gone forever. She was here; Willow and Amy had saved her. Maybe there was still No. It was enough for now that Faith had a chance to live, to continue her efforts to become a better person, to protect people, as was the purpose of a Slayer. And it had to be enough that she would accept him as a resourceful, helpful person again. The idea of the two of them building a relationship based on anything else would be foolish.

But he could sill dream. He could dream that there was a chance that she would look at him not as a reference for how to kill things or identifying artifacts but as a man. As someone with hopes, and passions, and desires. He could dream that there was a chance that she would look at him and see someone that she was willing to take a chance with.

He d found her desirable from the moment that he d first seen her. Perhaps not the delicate feminine ideal that his father would have approved of, but a young woman who was confident, beautiful, and had a flamboyantly distinctive style. Faith looked appealingly dangerous, and knew that, it gave her an almost unhealthy appeal. Especially considering that he was several years older than her

He d tried to convince himself that it was simply an admiration for her, nothing more. To deny that the dreams that he d had, featuring Faith in and out of those tight leather pants were a perfectly normal part of male sexual appetites, that they had no meaning. That Faith was simply the sort of girl that many people would admire, desire, and want. He d tried to strangle the feelings, certain that they were NOT anything that a Watcher should have for his Slayer. Certain that he d like her to be his, even if only for a night.

But How much did he know of Faith? How much did he know of the woman behind the confident strut and the leather pants? What did he know of her childhood, of the things that she d hoped or planned to do with her life before becoming a Slayer? Of her tastes in music and food? How much did anyone know of the real Faith?

Maybe they should try to learn more of who Faith really was? In the guise of getting to know Willow s cousin, Caitlynn MacCrary, they could manage that quite well. Or at least without as much suspicion.

Perhaps he should make that phone call. Find out if anyone had found out more of why someone was trying to kill Faith Daniels, until recently an inmate in a California prison. Granted, they d figured that the Watcher s Council was most likely behind it, but none of them really figured that the Council would know how to pull off the efforts that had been made.

Wesley just wished that his fingers would stop shaking. Maybe if he was near Faith actually, he should probably start trying to call her Caitlynn. She just stirred up everything inside of him, turning his painfully learned self control to something as flimsy and useless as a waterlogged Kleenex.

Hello, Cordelia? Have you uncovered anything about about who was trying to get rid of Faith? He almost kept his voice from shaking.

:Apart from the fact that there might have been relatives of Mayor McCrispy s now late annoyances?: Cordelia s voice sounded tired under her sarcasm. :It just so happens, that we did end up with a lead. More like a big, obvious stack of borrowed folders. We sort of borrowed a few folders from a certain law office, and one of them mentioned assigning a couple guys who had welched on their payments a minor matter at a prison. The dates match up. The minions of doom were sent by our least favorite law firm, although we still haven t got any confirmation on who ordered it or why.:  
Wesley sighed, leaning his forehead against the wall. Well, that s a little more than we had before, if entirely uncomforting.

:Isn t it against some sort of rule for the bad guys to use lawyers to get things done? Or to use someone in prison as a payment enforcing threat?: Cordelia sounded frustrated.

Cordelia they are the bad guys. That gives them a tendency to break rules. It s part of the reason why they re called bad. Closing his eyes, Wesley tried to figure out what Wolfram and Hart could possibly gain by arranging Faith s death.

:What has you so snippy, Wesley?: Cordelia sounded almost offended.

I it s just that the whole thing is not going over well. I shouldn t be taking it out on you, I m sorry. He ran one hand over his hair, more in an effort to collect his thoughts than an effort to control his hair. How much could he say, how likely was it that someone from Wolfram and Hart could have tapped the phones at the hotel? Granted that it was illegal, but when had that done more than slow them enough to ensure a clear alibi?

:I know you took the news of Faith s death pretty hard. I m not going to say that I liked her and all, because we weren t exactly friends, but Faith knew how to wear leather and the girl was direct about things. I can appreciate both.: Cordelia paused, as if trying to think over her words. :We re going to figure out this thing, Wes. I promise.:

Well, that was a rousing expression of sympathy. There s something else. It seems Willow and Amy, another witch, have been having nightmares. Potentially prophetic nightmares about a terrible, predatory evil. They shared these dreams by firelight. It s left us all a bit shaken, I believe is the best term. He wondered if they would be able to find any information on this shadowy thing.

:What sort of big evil?: Cordelia sounded a lot less sarcastic, and more business like. :And how freaky is it?:

Some sort of shadowy, non corporeal thing. It appears, to go by the nightmares, to be an ancient evil. Willow doesn t think that it was ever human. It appears to feed on something from humans, possibly emotional, possibly life force, in a more direct fashion than vampires. Angel mentioned stories from his youth about soul eaters. He was quite disturbed. Wesley felt himself shivering. I have a very bad feeling about this thing.

:Okay, we ll see if we can find anything about hungry shadow things eating people. Wish us luck on that one, it s pretty vague.: Cordelia sounded somewhere between frustrated, and hopeful that this would be more productive than the search for the people responsible for Faith s presumed death.

Thank you, Cordelia. Wesley stood up, preparing to return to the fire. I ll check back tomorrow. Good bye.

End part 32.

Why can t they include a simple thing like scares everything in the descriptions? Buffy s grumble almost made Xander smile. She d been searching through the volumes just like the rest of them, although not for as long.

They use more formal phrasing. Feared by lower demons or devours demon hearts generally both mean that the other demons are afraid of them. Giles sounded tired. If the thing in question has other demons on its menu, they will be afraid. But if it is something like hearts or demon livers, then it probably has a body, and is therefore not what we are looking for.

Ick. Amy made a small face. This is the first time that something eating brains or livers or something could possibly be described as good. And that sounds so wrong

Right with you on that ick and I ll raise you a that s just disgusting . But there are just who knew there were so many shadowy predatory things? Xander scowled, frowning at the book. Something about the smell of these books always made him feel a little sick to his stomach. But the idea of that thing that was far worse. The idea of something just sweeping through, devouring everything made his skin cold and shivery, and if he hadn t seen so many disgusting things, he d be tempted to use the phrase made his skin crawl . Except that he was a bit too nervous that he d actually see something like that at some point to tempt the Hellmouth.

But creepy hungry shadow thing. That s wrong all by itself. Why is it so hard to find it? Buffy glared at the table, snapping shut the thick book and shoving it away from her.

Because there are a lot of other creepy hungry things. The words came from Spike, and they were short, with a sort of tension that might be anger that wasn t normal for the blond vampire s interactions with the Slayer.

Xander found himself wondering exactly what was going on with Spike and Buffy at the same time that a little part of his mind insisted that he really didn t want to know. There had been clues, and he d got the feeling that they would not tell him who killed Mister Body and with what weapon. He s right. There are a lot of evil, scary things. If we even had a geographical region that it comes from

Are you still yourself? Buffy s near blank stare and the slow question felt almost no, definitely insulting.

Spend a few years trying to find unidentified scary things, and even I start to notice a pattern to the way the books are done. Most are grouped by either the pantheon of long dead people who are getting wrote about, or by where the people happened to be nearly eaten by things. He tried to keep from insulting Buffy directly. The Buffy of a few years ago would never have questioned him like that, never have challenged his basic Xander-ness. But Buffy wasn t the same since Willow d brought her back. He couldn t predict this Buffy. Hey, Giles? Do you have anything on way, way back? If the suicidal demon woman said fear of the shadow helped convince people to make a Slayer Could there be mentions of it in things about the Council? Since we don t have the origin of the Slayer with us.

You d need a nice handy chunk of cave wall for that. And an interpreter in pictographs. Buffy s sour mutter carried in the tension filled air.

Giles sighed, slowly rising from his chair. I think there are a few books on the early history of the Council. I m not certain that all of them are in English Council is really something of a misnomer, actually. Groups of educated people trying to monitor and restrain the dark side of the supernatural rose in all parts of the world, and eventually as the areas that they knew about grew larger, the groups sort of spread, and merged with others as their assorted empires expanded. It wasn t until the seventeen hundreds that anything even approaching a world wide organization was even attempted, and that was the British Empire s Council. It s still not the only source of information, and it doesn t really have the complete influence over potential Slayers that some of the Council would like you to believe they hold. They have very little power over the middle or far East, and only small influences and token holds in Africa or parts of Australia.

So much for the mighty Council of Watchers. Buffy s murmur sounded part way between cold and partly glum, as if she d actually been hoping for useful information.

Yes, well with the long trading and military arms of the British Empire, the London based Watcher s were able to gain access to quite a lot of foreign information. We might still be able to find something useful. Giles disappeared for a few minutes, emerging with a slightly dusty box of books. Spike, if you would be so useful as to help me open this? I m afraid that I am not quite strong enough to do it without the now misplaced crowbar.

Just using me for my muscles Spike s mutter held a slight teasing note. Smiling almost gleefully, the blond vampire knelt down and began to systematically pry open the wooden shipping crate. Right, one box of old books of Watcher History. I can read them if they re in recent Chinese or Indian.

I still don t know why Spike s helping. It isn t like there s any reward in it for him. Buffy s voice was cold, as if she was trying to freeze out some sort of anger.

You don t know? Spike s incredulous voice hinted at further issues, and more anger. More of those things that Xander refused to let his mind connect. Let me put it into very clear, very small words for you. Demon lady said all things that move are this shadow s prey. I move. And I don t want to be any damn thing s meal. I want to stand on the top of the food ladder and roar into the darkness that I am Spike. This thing comes, and I m not the top of the food chain anymore. I become maybe another entr e, just like you lot. Hell no, not if looking through some old books will prevent that.

Xander made a half hearted protest, partly out of habit, and partly to try to lower the tension just a little. Hey, I don t want to be anything s entr e either.

None of us want to be eaten like that. Amy s soft voice was almost a reminder that this wasn t just another night of research and arguments. This thing is old, and scary. I want it to stay away from us. Can we go back to trying to find a way to do that?

Sure thing, luv. Spike grabbed a pair of books and returned to the table, passing one to Amy and opening the other himself. Like I said, I don t want this shadow to come here. Anything eats you up, I want it to be me.

Xander shivered, absolutely positive that Spike was flirting with Amy. That was something that he didn t want to think about. Ever. Giles passed him a book, and with a sigh, he opened it.

For some reason, Buffy made this noise that was almost a growl before taking a book and stomping back to her seat. It was obvious that something was bothering her, and that it connected to Spike. Xander didn t want to know the details.

Ancient hungry shadows Awakening Hunters Does this thing have an index? His murmurs went unanswered in the room, and Xander could hear the soft sound of turning pages, and Giles sipping at his tea.

Buffy s voice broke the calm, but her tone was soft, almost hesitant. I found something about a legend. Something along the lines of a Slayer or the Slayer being created as part of a barrier? Something about layers of defenses against ancient evils?

Well, that is something at least. Perhaps we should look for some more information on what these barriers were supposed to be against? Giles sounded tired.

Greater evils and darknesses. Things to powerful to allow the earth. Evils that have no name, and things that send scary monsters quaking into the fire and darkness where they dwell. Amy s words had this odd note to them, as if only a portion of her attention was here. At least, that s a paraphrase of the words here.

The sound of pages turning seemed somehow more intense, and Xander thought that he could catch the sour-sweet scent of fear. He d learned the scent when the hyena-spirit had possessed him, and it wasn t something that you could really forget. It was almost as if they were searching desperately for a clue.

Translating this, there s a legend that in the ages before Heaven s Cycles were mimicked on Earth, the forces of Protection built walls of light and fire to bind back the Most Ancient of Hungers. Something about Shadows of Evil, and the spittle of it s jaws falling like cursed rain and creating demons. Spike was frowning, and there was a muscle at the back of his jaw, just twitching. Says this Most Ancient of Hungers devours the Essence of Life, and that it mimics the shape of a man, manifesting as the face of your greatest fear or enemy.

Xander had that shivery feeling again. The one that said they were screwed. I know I m going to regret this what s the Essence of Life?

According to this book, the Essence of Life is that which divides thing that swim, crawl, and fly from that which rots and is the spine of the world. Spike s expression was grim.

Is there any mention of how it could come back? Giles voice trembled just a little. Was that from exhaustion or fear?

Nothing that makes sense. Something about the barriers of Heaven and Earth standing firm, and Unity and Balance keeping Order. Pretty mystical blather except that it could be important here. The key points seem to be that this thing has to stay out, or it will start devouring everything in it s path, leaving the Dust of Desolation something like a wasteland where nothing lives or grows. Spike growled slightly, his eyes flickering yellow at the book.

Xander felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for Spike. The blond vampire was new to the whole find it before you re lunch thing, and he wasn t taking it very well. So, there are clues written in the cryptic language of confusion?

More like Chinese, but there s not too much difference at times. Spike rested one hand on the pages, leaning his forehead on the other one. Damn, but I hope we can keep this thing away.

I think for once everyone agrees with you, Spike. Giles sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

End part 33. 


	12. parts 34 to 36

Rupert Giles looked over the assembled group, everyone currently looking through books, trying to find information. Despite the diligent effort that he was seeing, he had the fear that it wouldn t be enough. That he simply wouldn t have the right books, or might never have had the right books. Closing the book that he d been looking at, more a summary of the organizational structure of the early Druidic Watchers than anything about the dangers that they d faced, he laced his fingers together, turning his hands so that the palms were away before pushing outward, his knuckles crackling and popping from the motion. Much as I hate to admit this We might not have enough information here. I think we need to try to consult with other sources.

When you say other sources , just who do you mean? Buffy s question sounded unhappy.

Rupert tried to brace himself for the near inevitable protests that he expected would follow his words. I mean anyone, or anything that might have any chance of possessing information to help us. I intend to call Wesley and see if they can find anything, and to also try to speak with some of my former colleagues among the Council of Watchers. I suggest that either you or Spike check at Willie s, and if Spike still has any potentially useful contacts among the demon world, consult them. Tara, if you know any witches I ll have to see if I can find Willow and ask her to check online

Xander looked at him, blinking in dismay. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. After a pause, accompanied by little motions of his fingers, perhaps a count to ten effort to reign in his temper? Xander spoke. We don t like or trust the Council of Watchers. Are you sure that it s bad enough to talk to them again?

We are facing the possibility of the end of the world. Not simply another apocalypse, or someone trying to open a portal to a horrible dimension, but something that will come along and suck the life out of every thing on this planet. Every human, animal, plant, fish, demon everything. Including Watchers, even those away in London where they are safe from the Hellmouth. He sighed, running one hand through his hair. It isn t a matter of trusting them. It s a matter of, to use Spike s analogy, they won t want to be eaten either.

And how long will it take them to get back to us? Amy s soft question was filled with worry.

Looking at her, he felt something inside give a little sigh. Amy was a sweet seeming girl, and her life had been disrupted badly already. She shouldn t have to be dragged into this. But Amy hadn t had a choice in her involvement, none of them had, really. I don t know. That is one reason why we will be consulting other sources.

Spike opened another book, a low growl emerging from him. Another reason being that the Council s a bunch of bloody twits.

Shaking his head, he sipped at his now cold tea. Much as I would love to be able to dispute that claim, I must admit that Spike has a point. There are a remarkable number of hidebound twits among the Council s ranks. Possibly other sources will be more forthcoming with information.

Buffy looked up, her eyes troubled. So this is something that even worst enemies would fight side by side to get rid of? Will they even work with a Slayer?

Once they realize the danger if they know what it is. I would assume that most minions vampires or the unintelligent demons would have no idea what is at stake, and would therefore remain on their normal behavior. But those demons with a tradition of history and knowledge should be most unwilling for this danger to escape. Hopefully, they will be willing to help keep it away, rather than killing themselves. He looked at his Slayer, noticing the way that the sparkle had faded from her eyes, and how her hair lacked the vibrancy and shine of the year before.

So, I start asking questions before staking? Buffy leaned back, running her own hand through her hair.

Something along those lines. And I fear things will only get worse before they get better if they get better. There were days when he hated the knowledge that he d gathered over the years. If the danger was strong enough that they could all feel it, that demons were killing themselves rather than face it, it would get worse. If they survived this, he had a very good chance of developing an ulcer.

Way to make with the comforting, Giles. Buffy s dry comment summed things up. Unfortunately, it was rather bleakly accurate.

This isn t a particularly comforting situation. He resisted the urge to clean his glasses, partly because he half expected the fragile glue holding them together to break at any moment anyhow. I am hoping that we can muddle through.

End part 34.

Willow knew that she was dreaming. Everything looked different, the air smelled different. Not exactly clean, but it wasn t the air of Sunnydale. There was the salty scent of the ocean, but it was subtly different, and it was joined by the scent of fish. The air held no taint of smog, although there was definitely smoke, and something rotting, and was that beer? She was walking down the street, whistling a jaunty tune, but the movement wasn t at all like her own

Oh, that explained everything, she wasn t herself in the dream. She was a man, dressed in good quality clothing, fairly expensive. His hair had been pulled pack into a ponytail, held, she somehow knew, by a length of ribbon. There was a pub, and he paused by the door, checking his reflection in the glass. Angel s reflection, grinning with an expression of arrogance, confidence, and what Willow could most easily describe as the urge to go forth and party, was there, a bit more tanned than she was used to, but still undeniably

Liam! Liam, my lad, come in, have a drink! Tonight is a cause for celebration. Thomas called to him, his broad smile and slightly glazed eyes hinting that he d already been celebrating for a while now.

Gladly. So, who s buying the first round? Liam clapped his friend s shoulder, looking forward to a night of drinking, and maybe a bit of carousing. That new barmaid, for instance

Oh yes, a night of drinking, and shameless flirting with the pretty barmaid, a young woman named Bess, whose blouse exposed more than a hint of her cleavage. The part of Willow that was aware that this was a dream sighed, wondering exactly what was so significant about this night, or if it was just something else of his past.

Eventually, having drank a bit too much, and flirted with Bess, he staggered out of the pub, still feeling very good about things. There was a woman standing in the mouth of an alley, a beautiful blond in a corset and full length gown, her hair mostly pulled up, with golden ringlets falling in a cascade. She was lovely, and almost familiar.

So, I ask myself, what s a lady like you doing in a place like this? Liam s voice was almost entirely unslurred, and he was having very interesting thoughts about the mysterious blond, imagining unlacing her gown, finding out if her stockings were silk, if she would moan as he unlaced the corset underneath, if her skin would be as soft and smooth as silk.

She turned her head slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye, a coy smile on her lips. This was no sheltered, innocent lady, not with a smile like that! I lost my way.

M Lady, you don t even look like you belong in the same world as this street. The same smile that had seemed to charm Bess had returned, offered for this elegant looking woman. He moved closer, fascinated.

I ve been to many places in this world. Traveled, seen the far away places Her voice almost seemed to beckon him, like the legends of the sirens that had drawn sailors into the rocks. Shouldn t that be a warning? Sirens were bad

Show me your world. The words slipped out of his lips.

Her smile was oddly triumphant, right before her features changed, her eyes turning to shimmering gold, her pearl like teeth becoming sharp fangs moments before they sank into his throat. It was agony, it was almost ecstasy; the feeling of her lips, the pull of his blood flowing into her mouth seemed to make every bit of him tingle and hum. It was wonderful, until the cold began, the feeling starting at his toes and fingers, working its way up, leaving prickling numbness. He began to feel too heavy, his breathing labored and his vision dimming, spinning.

Drink. There was something damp over the sweet curve of her breast, the soft flesh slightly perfumed As she held his face against her firm bosom, he licked at the fluid, a part of him screaming that this was wrong, this was something terrible

And Willow awoke, gasping for breath, her chest feeling tight, as if she couldn t breathe. The remembered taste of blood seemed to fill her mouth. Darla. She d remembered or dreamed Angel being turned by Darla and my goodness, was that a skanky, sexy sort of way to go about it! It would have been incredibly sensual and wonderful except for the fact that she d only just met Liam in the alley.

A firm arm was wrapped around her. Looking, Willow realized that Angel had fallen asleep beside her. He looked so peaceful, just stretched out there beside her, his hair much shorter than in the dream-memory. With a small sigh, Willow smiled, her eyes trying to memorize the sight of him. Angel, laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

She moved the covers slightly, and snuggled up against him, smiling at the way that she fit against his body. It seemed just about perfectly comfortable, and she felt dainty, protected. And having a sexy, charming person curled up against you was almost always good

Willow didn t want to think very much right now. Thinking would make certain that she woke up entirely, that she left the faint protective barriers of lingering dreams, and once more be immersed in the panic of the shadow thing that had been haunting her dreams. Once more need to worry about danger, and evil. She d rather just curl up against Angel and have impossible wistful dreams. Just curl up against him, and sleep, pretending that she could keep him with her always.

There would be time later for serious thoughts about scary evil. And if it turned out that there wasn t time later, wouldn t it be nicer to just die in your sleep, curled up with someone attractive than awake and screaming?

End part 35.  
Amy stared at the book, almost regretting that she still remembered how to read. If she d forgotten that along with doorknobs and how to work the shower, then she wouldn t be here, turning thought pages and pages of book after book after book of scary, nasty things that killed people. She wouldn t be searching for the names of things so terrible that a group of ancient mages had altered reality to create Slayers.

If I was still a rat, I would just be running circles on my wheel, entirely unaware of this stuff. Her not so happy thought just slipped out, leaving startled silence.

You almost sound like you miss it. Xander was looking at her, his eyes wide.

She could feel herself blushing a bit. Well, life was simple. Eat, drink, and run in circles. No hassles, no worries of scary things trying to eat me, and no worries about does this outfit look okay? Now, everything is complicated, there s the whole clothing thing, and doorknobs, and scary things trying to devour the world.

Well, there s no need to bother with clothing on my account. Spike had this flirtatious smile, and a gleam in his eye that hinted at interesting images playing through his mind.

Ack! Just... don t! Xander was looking at Spike, his expression one of extreme dismay.

Right, like Xander said. Just don t, Spike. Buffy s words sounded sharp, almost biting, like little sharp teeth.

Don t Spike? Is that what you were saying to him before? Before you decided that you didn t want to keep him as your dirty little secret? What happened, did he want you to actually show some hint of consideration for him, maybe consider treating him like a person when you weren t boffing him? She glared at Buffy, wondering exactly when the blonde girl had gone from being the sort of almost popular but caring type that she remembered from school to this cold-hearted bitch. She hadn t been like this when they d nearly been burned at those stakes.

Xander just let himself collapse face first into a book, muffled noises emerging that sounded unhappy as his hands flew over his ears. Bad words bad, bad words. Bad images. Nnngghhhh.

Giles made this odd noise, partly a clucking, partly a gasp. It ended up sounding like he was trying to swallow his tongue, and he turned this funny color of purple. Finally, just as she was starting to think that he was really choking, the words came out, to shocked and appalled to be a question. Buffy and Spike?

Spike just edged back a bit, his eyes watching Buffy carefully. Not the eyes of someone eyeing their beloved or belusted whatever, but the look of someone watching the monster to make sure it doesn t bite. Bloody hell, she didn t have to go bring that up

Now listen here, Amy Madison. You have no right to accuse me of treating him wrong, no right to butt into my life! It s none of your business what I think of Spike, or how I treat him! Buffy was shouting, her eyes cold and angry.

Wrong. Any s answer was soft, her eyes focused on Buffy. You decided that I was having an affair with Willow, and decided to treat her like some sort of jezebel, and me along with her. You butted into our lives. And no, I really don t suppose that it matters what you think about anything, but you didn t want Spike, so just back the hell away! Stop stabbing at him with your words. Bet the whole reason you assumed that Willow was having some secret affair was because you were.

You don t know anything about it! Buffy was glaring at Amy, her whole posture threatening.

About why you d treat a fine looking hunk of man-flesh like dirt? Nope, not a clue. About why you re screaming like a harpy? No clue there either. Amy s lips curved into a small smile. I do know that if you try anything against me, I can turn you into a rat. Again. Maybe in another three years, Willow could fix you. Ahh, girls, I m not quite certain that this is the time or place Giles efforts to calm them went unheeded.

And what happens with your nasty shadow dream monster if I m a mouse? Buffy was still glaring, one hand clenched around a dagger.

If it doesn t have a body, what are you supposed to do? Talk it to death? Explain that basic black is out this year? Amy glared at the Slayer, feeling her frustrations at this person swell. It would be so easy to just blast her.

We don t know how to stop it yet, Amy. Giles sounded tired, and for some reason, he was in the doorway.

Amy stopped, taking a moment to think about how she was reacting. She sounded like well, she sounded like a jealous soap opera bitch-queen. And really, there was no need to blast Buffy with her magic. Not only would that be very bad, and wrong, and all sorts of terrible karma, didn t Slayers normally get killed fairly quickly anyhow? Willow probably wouldn t be able to bring her back a second time We sound like a pair of rabid cats. Just add in a few hisses and growls.

Close enough. Xander had moved as well, taking cover under the table.

Amy tilted her head, sort of glancing at Giles and Spike without entirely taking her eyes off of Buffy. Do you think there s something in the air making everyone cranky, paranoid, and violent? It s just this is a lot more hostility than I should be feeling.

Giles nodded slightly, a look of concentration on his face. There are numerous circumstances that would cause either emotional enhancement or adding strength to the darker emotions, which would include fear. Perhaps if Buffy and Xander would go to the other room, they could look for emotion altering demons or ritual, while you and Spike remain here looking for information on these early barriers or the Most Ancient of Hungers?

Amy sighed, leaning against the wall. Separate the fighting kids, yeah. I suppose that would work. And meanwhile, you can start calling people to ask if they know anything about a something that scares demons and wants to eat the world.

Giles sighed, his voice only slightly sarcastic as he nodded. Now that we have everything cleared up, go back to researching. Buffy, Xander, to the front room, by the cash register. I ll just go make some phone calls about the end of the world.

End part 36. 


	13. parts 37 to 39

Spike glanced over at Amy, wondering what she was thinking. What had prompted her yelling at the Slayer like that, not that he had any particular disagreements with anything that she d said. It was just well, he didn t want to get staked because Amy had pissed off the Slayer. And while it had been delightful to watch the pair of them facing off like that, eyes bright and bosoms heaving, cheeks flushed with passion, err anger, there could be consequences. Especially from Buffy. The Slayer had been very moody since her resurrection, and while he could understand to a degree, that didn t make her easier to be around.

He d been left alone in the room with Amy, and everyone else was elsewhere, probably quite distracted elsewhere. Would anybody notice if they just Well, nice as that lustful fantasy was, he couldn t count on it. She d made it clear that she thought he looked attractive, but there could be a big difference between thinking someone was attractive, and wanting to shag them.

So what caused all of that? Spike was curious, and wondered if there could really be some sort of mystical force making everyone cranky or if the girl had just come up with one of the most brilliant and nearly impossible to disprove excuses that he d ever heard. Something s got my moods going overboard is it something demony? Maybe it would sound crazy elsewhere, but here, in Sunnydale? Not only did everyone nod and consider it possible, it might very well be true. Or not. Either way

Pent up frustrations? Amy had a little smile. She s I don t know why, but she d not the same as she used to be. She s gone all sour and overly serious and just Well, what in the world gives her the right to have a fit over me talking to Willow? Willow is not even a little bit my type, so an affair is ridiculous. And they re all flipping out over the idea of me and Willow, especially Xander, who d probably like to watch.

Spike just grinned, not finding the imagined images of Willow and Amy anything remotely upsetting. Rather stimulating, in a few regards. And I m sure the two of you would look damn tasty together.

Amy made a small face, the tip of her tongue poking out. Eeegh. No. Perfectly straight here, well, more like curved, but I prefer guys. Her eyes were focused on him, with this little flirtatious light in them.

He could feel himself smiling, something he hoped looked charming and appealing instead of just predatory. Well, there are a few of those around.

Well, for a while at least. She sighed, looking at the stacks of books on the table. It sort of sounds like if we can t figure out how to keep the nasty shadow away, there won t be any guys. Or girls, or or anything. Just death, and dust and emptiness.

Spike frowned a little, and only part of it because Amy wasn t flirting back. She was quite dismally correct about their mess. You had to bring that up, didn t you? And on the topic of our possible death and dusting, have you got any idea what sort of a temper the Slayer has now? She ll probably try to beat the living hell out of us before staking the pair of us.

Amy blinked, looking at him, almost frozen while reaching for a book. The pose did give him a tantalizing glimpse down her shirt, as a soft, creamy curve of flesh But I m not a vampire. Staking me would just

Still be a painful way to die. You would still be dead, ducks. Spike paused, remembering the time that he d held the Gem of Amarra, making him indestructible. Buffy had staked him then, and while it hadn t killed him, and he d actually joked about it, the feeling had been well, it had hurt. Every damn splinter rips on the way in, and time seems to slow down letting you feel each little splinter, each bit of ripping and tearing. Of course, the only time anyone staked me in the heart, I had something that kept me from actually getting dusted, but it still hurt. Not something that I d like to repeat.

Hmmm that sounds painful. Amy had paled a bit, with a tiny hint of green. I think that I d rather avoid anything like that ever. Better to just turn into a mouse or a rat again and be gone. Out of sight, out of mind Yeah, the food s pretty bad, but who d stake a rat?

Going to change me along with you? Spike wasn t quite certain what prompted the question. He didn t really like the idea of being a rat, but Morbid curiosity, maybe?

Amy got this little smile, and she pulled a book closer to her, straightening in the chair as she did. You d make a cute rat, probably all pale and sort of white. Hmmm a vampire rat? Would you go hunting for cats? Attack the alley rodents of the town?

Spike couldn t help it, the image made him start to laugh. He could just see it now, a trail of slaughtered rodents, their furry families squeaking in terror, and the one, well, two people destined or at least expected to hunt down vampires entirely unconcerned. Quite the image, luv.

Grinning cheerfully, she nodded. Thanks. But seriously, come home with me. She won t find us, neither of us get staked, and we can continue to worry about the hungry shadow monster eating us all.

Spike considered that, as he flipped through yet another book full of dull bother about the importance of some sort of organized group to watch over the balance of the heavens and the earth, and to keep watch for such dark forces as would disrupt that balance. It wasn t until he d flipped through a couple more chapters, reaching something about the discovery of a heaven blessed champion, a woman with the strength of the god s own warriors that it finally soaked in that this group hadn t been formed to watch over a bloody Slayer, hadn t been formed to be an exclusive group of learned arrogant prats. He stuck a scrap of ribbon in the pages, scrawling out a brief note of the paper. Indus Valley group of proto-Watchers created to watch heaven-earth balance. Slayer came much later.

Looking over at Amy, he offered his arm, a gesture from the long gone days of his mortality, when he d been raised to be a gentleman. Shall we leave now?

Amy smiled, and blushed, placing her arm on his. Please.

End part 37.

Unaware that Spike and Amy had slipped out the back door, vanishing into the night instead of staring at old books, Giles sat in the corner of books, filing cabinets, and a seldom used computer, flipping through his personal address book. If he could find the right names, the names of people that would still speak to him after his original firing three years ago, and his further row with the Council over Glory Well, the odds were good that nobody would have the information conveniently at hand, right under their phones. But if he could get a few more people looking, people with more resources to consult

The first number that he called might be considered a bold move. Andrew Chevalier was a member of the Council of Watchers, almost literally in the heart of it. He had been the Keeper of the Library for nearly thirty years, and what he didn t know about the location and content of the books the Council held well, it wouldn t be quite accurate to say that it wouldn t be worth knowing, but he was the best person to ask about any sort of information. He d tried to contact him during the entire disaster with Glory, but he d been called out of London on some sort of family emergency. The best thing about Andrew was that if he had the idea that you would be responsible with the knowledge, or that you truly needed it, he would cheerfully ignore any orders from anybody else in the Council to ensure that you had it.

Hello, I need to ask you for some information. He tried to take a steadying breath, remembering the older man, with his odd eyes, a blue so dark that it looked purple. He also had a way about him, almost as if he could smell a secret. It had been whispered that the man was a sorcerer as well as a historian and the Keeper of the library, but he d never seen any proof of that.

Somehow, he wasn t surprised that the older librarian knew exactly who he was, recognizing his voice despite the passing of years and the long distance connection. I m afraid this could be a very serious matter. Some of the people there have been premonitions of doom, and dreams of a terrible shadow drawing something from people, leaving them dead. There was also my Slayer encountered an elderly demon on her patrol. The demon spoke of ancient hungers being awakened, and spoke of a darkness, and that the fear of this darkness was part of why the Council was created, why the Slayer was created.

Apparently the older demon had white eyes, possibly from old age, and dark pinkish purple scales. Long, somewhat stringy hair and bits of bone claws along the backs of her hands. Buffy is somewhat well, that s a very typical description. The phrase used was the hunter has awakened. Does that mean anything to you? Giles spoke into the phone, uncertain if he hoped the words meant something, or if he hoped there would be a delay.

He hadn t expected the sound of the telephone being dropped to a desk or table, the sounds of creative and emotional cursing in medieval French, German, and a few of the medieval English dialects. He would have to infer from that reaction that the Keeper did recognize the phrases, and that they held a meaning to him. A very unhappy meaning. Maybe he should take notes, some of those phrases were quite creative

After a while, the older gentleman seemed to regain a semblance of control, and said that the phrases were indeed familiar, and that he would find the appropriate materials, translating those that required it. He then mentioned that young Rupert might want to make peace with his father, just in case their efforts were not enough.

His voice was trembling as he said his farewells and hung up the phone. Giles stared at his hand, allowing it to rest on the phone as he tried to calm himself. They d made jokes about how unflappable the Keeper was, about the way he never seemed to get more than mildly irritated by things. Streams of medieval cursing were a far cry from mildly annoyed, and the severity of his reaction was terrifying. It spoke volumes about the danger they faced.

Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten before dialing another contact, a woman that he d dated briefly in college, another reluctant Watcher, dragged in more by family tradition than a love of the subject. But Lenore Sinclair had a knack for finding what she needed, either by effort of by just lucking in to the right place at the perfect moment. She was also cheerfully enjoying her life in Paris, soaking up history, enjoying the culture, and indulging in her baffling fondness for caviar. Lenore would be able to find information on the founding of the Watchers. She might even give it to him just to aggravate her father

He left a message for Pierre de Gabran, who wasn t a Watcher, but had arranged for information to reach them before. Very little was known about the presumably Italian figure, not even a certainty that he was human. Only that they could contact him by a postbox or a phone number, both of which were in Italy, and that his information, while occasionally scarce, was always correct.

He found himself speaking to the grieving widow of Thomas Chambers, a Watcher based in New York City. She wasn t able to give him any information about the matter, having not learned anything about the research end of matters, but she did say that she would tell the other Watchers in the area that he was looking for information, and that possibly one of them might be able to find something.

A call to the office of Quentin Travers led to a painfully polite message left with a secretary, stating that his Slayer has heard a rumor that the Hunter has awakened, and that from the shadows, it will devour its prey. Furthermore, such prey was said to be all that creeps and moves. Any information would be appreciated. After that call, he had a cup of hot tea, warmed a bit more by a splash of Scotch.

He rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes as he considered their situation. There was the probability that a terrible and hungry evil had become aware of them. If it came, they had no idea how to stop it. No idea how to prevent it from devouring every living thing on this world. He poured himself another cup of Scotch and tea.

End part 38.

Amy glanced at Spike, admiring the way the moonlight gleamed on his pale skin. It made him look like some sort of ivory carving, a work of art given motion. And when you added in the fact that he was smart, and well traveled, and had this sexy accent well, she was pretty sure that she had a crush. Willow hadn t been terribly happy about it, maybe because he was a vampire. Maybe because he was older by almost two centuries. Maybe it was because of the levels of devotion that he d shown to his former lover Drusilla.

Regardless of why she should be careful, he was impressive looking. And he d been helping them look for something in those books. For whatever reason she d had that argument with Buffy, it had placed Spike in danger. Buffy had been furious, and it was entirely possible that she might take that anger out on Spike. It made her feel bad, sort of guilty.

That was the reason she was using for taking him back to the mansion with her. She d said things that had left him less safe, she should help keep him from suffering for it. The fact that she enjoyed having him near her was actually a big part of it. He didn t keep watching her, like she was going to do something terrible and embarrassing as a result of being a rat for those years. He didn t look at her as if she was an annoying outsider, maybe because he didn t quite belong either.

But they d been talking, discussing what sort of rat he might make, and what a vampire rat might prey on. It was all very cute in an absurd sort of way. Maybe it was just to distract them from the fight with Buffy, or the feeling of looming disaster, or well, maybe he d just enjoyed teasing her, maybe even flirting a bit.

Amy shivered, remembering the hints that they had found. Terrifying fragments of information, bits of ancient fear passed down in careful books so that new generations could be afraid. It seemed to be working, she was afraid. But maybe some of the information had been lost, or kept hidden even further. The ancient Chinese manuscript had spoke of a balance that had to be maintained, but it didn t explain what that balance was, or what could tip it. They d found a half dozen hints in the old books, all of them similar. Watchers had formed to try to keep away an ancient terror, but nothing to tell them how, or what it was. The closest had been that Chinese manuscript, speaking of the Most Ancient of Hungers and hinting at the devastation that it could bring.

Spike pulled her closer, one arm around her shoulders. We re going to win this. There isn t any other acceptable option. Especially since I don t want any other hungry thing devouring you.

But I don t know how to fight this thing. We don t know how to stop it. How can we win when we don t even know what we re up against? She looked at him, feeling worry and fear and something almost like despair.

Spike s fingers dug into her shoulders, demanding her attention as he spun her to face him. We are not going to die. We won t give up, and we won t panic. Let the Slayer do that. Between all of us, we ll get those answers. Wesley ought to know a few people, maybe Angel will know someone useful. And between you and Willow for the magic Red doesn t seem to know how to let something being bloody near impossible stop her.

Amy smiled, partly because the intensity of his words seemed to demand it. His eyes were this intense blue, flecked with amber as his emotions caught hold, and his teeth almost looked a bit sharper. She should have been terrified. But she wasn t afraid of Spike, at least, she didn t think that she was. He d sounded like he was definitely flirting with her Which would be one sort of good thing to come of all this mess. Well, maybe not the only thing

We didn t have a chance to get any extra rooms cleaned up. Maybe you ll just have to share mine? She smiled, and then a flicker of worry struck. I mean, there are the couches, but wouldn t that get sort of uncomfortable?

Spike grinned at her, this near ecstatic look that almost seemed too intense. Sounds good to me, luv. I d rather curl up with a nicely curved warm body than try to sleep on a couch any day.

eerrrmmm. She knew that she was blushing, and managed, somehow, to keep from gaping like a fish. But the images that those words brought up Well, let s just say that they were exactly what she d like to be doing with him. But he d probably only wanted to make her blush.

So Wesley and Faith? Do you think I mean, do they have a chance? Amy knew that she was blatantly changing the subject. Actually, that was sort of the point.

It s not like I know either of them very well. What I do know, both of them look fairly decent, and they re both interested. Daft Watcher could barely take his eyes off of her. That might not be enough to make things work but it might be enough to get them started. His teasing grin made her aware that he knew she d changed the subject.

But, will it cause her a problem with, well, being a Slayer? Amy frowned, thinking that Faith deserved a bit of happiness. She hadn t had a wonderful life, and yes, she d made mistakes, but that shouldn t doom her to misery and loneliness. Will having someone distract her?

Doesn t have to. Some Slayers need to be isolated so they can focus, so they can remember their responsibilities. Others draw strength from having people they care about. Depends on the type of person they are. Only guarantee about a Slayer is a young woman, generally between fifteen and twenty. Could be shy, or outgoing, aloof or a social butterfly Nobody knows what makes a Slayer, although those British Watchers try to guess. Maybe she needs people to help her stay on the side of the angels. He pulled a cigarette from his coat, lighting it as they walked. Besides, they should have a slight advantage, he ll know why she can t always go to parties or the theatre. A Watcher knows the dangers and responsibilities of a Slayer, so she won t need to hide that, to hide who and what she is.

Yeah, that should help. Amy felt her worry lighten a bit. If Faith might get to be happy, maybe she could be happy. Maybe Willow and Angel could be happy. So, you think a Slayer and a Watcher make sense. What about a vampire and a witch?

Do you mean the two of us, or Willow and Angel? He smirked just a little, his fingers running through her hair.

Amy gave a small giggle, wondering if he was trying to make her blush again. Either, both in general take your pick.

It could work, in general. Depends on the control of the vampire, and how squeamish the witch is. We do drink blood, you know. And well, there are a few other differences as well. Spike sighed, suddenly serious. if it goes carefully, it can be a very good pairing. If it goes bad you either end up with a broken witch, a dead witch, or a pile of magically glowing ashes instead of a vampire. Maybe several of those options all at once.

There s a lovely image. Amy shivered again, her mind flickering though variations of her dead, or broken, or Spike in ashes. None of those were appealing images.

Vampires don t have an easy time making relationships based on much besides dominance and short term lust. Most aren t willing to put out the effort. Spike let his arm slide down hers until his hand caught hers. Me, I ve never been afraid of a little effort. As for Red and Angel, it all depends. I think if the clause wasn t there, they d have a good chance. But with it, they re either doomed to nothing more than half of what they ll want, or bringing back the demented version of him that stalked Sunnydale a couple years back.

Poor Willow. The words just slipped out. But after a few moments of silence, Amy really couldn t find any reason to disagree with them. She didn t know how Angel felt, but she knew how Willow felt, and considering the Clause, the chances for happiness there didn t look good.

End part 39. 


	14. parts 40 to 42

Spike was quiet on the way back to the mansion. One hand was entangled with Amy s, holding that bit of warmth firmly, as if she was one of those little round things thrown to drowning people. She was pretty, and the idea of sharing a bit of passion with her had some definite appeal, but But there was the possible doom of that hunter hunger thing. There was the chance that Buffy would stake him because the fact that they d well, that was out now. He could get killed by something else. And he had the impression that Amy didn t want just some passionate shagging, but more. A relationship. Relationships were hard not that he was afraid of a bit of effort, but it made things more complicated than find a nice bed, lure her into it with him.

Of course, he couldn t try the same things that he d used to make Dru stop being angry at him. Well not exactly anyhow. Amy might like pretty dresses, or flowers, or jewelry, but the pretty girls in the pretty dresses would definitely be a no . How did you court a mortal girl? Back all those years ago, when he d been alive, there had been flowers, pretty words, poetry No, definitely NOT poetry. His poetry hadn t been good then, and it wouldn t be good now, and he refused to even consider Bloody hell, make that he refused to write any. Not a single page.

And the whole question would be irrelevant if they didn t figure out a way to defeat or banish or lock back up this ancient hunger. Hard to court anything if you re both deader than dead. He felt himself shiver, all the way to his bones. They couldn t even come up with a bloody plan because they didn t know enough about what they faced. He wished for a moment that the Judge hadn t incinerated Dalton that vampire hadn t been a good fighter, but he d been absolutely brilliant at gathering information.

Wait, had anybody ever done anything with Dalton s books? Could they still be locked up in the office of that factory? It was worth checking, wasn t it? Yeah, he d have to go check.

Amy? There s a stop I m going to make. Place I used to lair, there was this minion, smart, lots of books. I think his books might still be there. He glanced at her, trying to read her reactions.

What happened to him? She looked at Spike, her eyes filled with worry and questions.

One of Dru s insane plans burned him to a crisp. But nobody else seemed too worried about his stuff, and we left the factory a little bit after that, then the country in a hurry Spike frowned, thinking back on the Judge. Stank of humanity, did he? Was that supposed to be an insult?

Do you think he had anything that would connect to this? Amy s question was faint.

Honestly, I don t know what all he had. A book on the Order of Turaka, one with a chapter on the Judge, another that had the Feast of Vigeous he had boxes of them. Spike sighed, shaking his head.

Well, it can t hurt, can it? And what are those Tarot order people? Amy had a tiny smile, as if it felt a bit better to have a plan, no matter how feeble or short term.

Turaka, luv. Ancient order of assassins. Hired them once to harass the Slayer, too bad they didn t kill her as a bonus. With a small smile, he remembered that. The plan had been perfect hire the assassins to go after Buffy. It was planned to keep her busy and out of the way long enough for them to grab Angel and use him to restore Dru. Things hadn t gone quite the way he d intended, but Nothing ever did in Sunnydale.

Ancient order of assassins oh my. Amy looked a bit unsettled. Wait a minute how ancient? Would they know anything about this ancient hunger? I mean if it shows up and eats the world, not only are they in the world, but umm no more jobs?

Are you suggesting that I ask the Order of Turaka if they know anything about this Most Ancient of Hungers? Spike looked at her, partly shocked and partly impressed by the idea. It was daring, it was either daring or damningly risky That might actually be a decent idea.

And if it s not, how could they make things worse? Amy shivered, as if the whole situation was making her upset, which it probably was.

Well, they could get pissed, send people out to try to kill us all. Maybe they d get lucky and actually, I don t really see how they could make things more than a little worse. Spike shook his head, the whole conversation feeling almost unreal. I ll just pop over to check about those books.

End part 40.

Amy slipped into the mansion, thinking over Spike s words. Not just the part about incinerated minions, but about ancient assassin orders, about hiring them to maybe kill Buffy and all the violent vampire things that dragged in. Spike wasn t a normal guy, didn t think like a normal human, didn t react like a twenty something man would. Gorgeous as he was, could she deal with something like that? Did she want to get involved with someone who considered hiring assassins as an acceptable distraction?

She sighed, leaning against the wall. Spike was trouble everything tonight had reinforced that. She was starting to understand why Willow had said that a relationship with Spike would be awkward at best. He was devious, and had a violent streak, and didn t look at people the same way and utterly sexy, and oddly charming, with this voice She was definitely attracted, in all defiance of common sense.

Slowly, she made her way back to the main hall, where they d had s mores earlier. Faith who they would be calling Caitlynn was sitting there, ripping a stack of paper into bits and feeding the bits to the fire, looking unhappy. None of the others were in sight, although she thought Willow was probably asleep. Hey. Where did everyone else where is everyone?

Faith-Caitlynn looked up, smiling just a little. Amy where s Spike? Willow was tired, so Angel took her to bed. She paused, a small smirk crossing her face. Not that anything s happening up there with her out like that. Wes went to make a couple phone calls and has been hiding in the kitchen. Xander left with you is he with Anya now?

Amy shrugged a little as she sat down. I don t know, we left him and Buffy still researching. Giles separated us after well, Buffy and I yelled at each other. Spike said a burned minion may have had some useful books and went to check. That s just about everybody oh, we did find a little in some of Giles old books. It sounds like the shadow-man is something called the Most Ancient of Hungers, and it s a bigger, scarier nasty thing than we d thought. End of the world bad if it gets here. It was sent away by some sort of barrier thing. We don t know what the barrier was, how it s made, or what happened to let the thing look through, but it s not here yet.

With a wince, the disguised Slayer looked over at Amy. That doesn t sound encouraging. What s being done?

Giles went to make phone calls to anybody that might be useful, including the Watcher s Council. Spike s thinking about checking with the Order of Turaka to see if they know anything. Basically, nobody knows enough to say more than it s bad, it might get worse, and it s very old and scary. We re all trying to find more, but Where do we even start looking? Amy leaned her head on her knees. What are you burning?

Angel had a copy of the Slayer Handbook. I m ripping out and burning everything that sounds stupid. Faith-Caitlynn smirked just a little. So far, that s most of it.

Ah. So what s going on with you and Wesley? Amy smiled cheerfully, wondering if Faith even realized the way they looked at each other.

Me and but Amy! There isn t anything we re not She paused, taking a breath. You mean the tension. Right he was supposed to be my Watcher, I went evil, he got chewed out by almost everyone for letting me go bad, got fired, bailed from here, met up with Angel, I tortured him, which I really shouldn t have done wish I hadn t, but . I was supposed to trust him, to let him help me. It never worked, and now I don t know.

So, like everything else in Sunnydale, it s a complicated mess. Amy shook her head. If we survive this, I want to move to Virginia. You never hear about near apocalypses in Virginia, or Mouths of Hell, or any of this mess.

Thought Whistler was trying to have you work for the forces of good? The little smile was purely teasing. And me and Willow.

I can work for the forces of good someplace saner. Anywhere would be saner. Amy found herself smiling just a little. And maybe me and well maybe I wouldn t have to go alone? Maybe we won t always be fighting evil all in a big group?

Dreaming about having that toned vamp to lean on? He s pretty easy on the eyes, I ll give him that, but Her voice trailed off, as if she wasn t certain how far would be too far.

But he s a vampire. Killed lots of people, part of the Scourge of Europe, well known for torture, mayhem, violence tried to kill Buffy repeatedly, which actually doesn t sound bad right now, and It s ridiculous, frightening, I should be running away. Amy looked at the flames, staring as if they held the answers to everything. But I m not running from him. Guess I m not all good and flawless and if I had him with me, I m not sure that I d care. I m also not sure how good I d stay.

Does that bother you?

Not as much as it should. Amy reached out, capturing a palmfull of fire, using her magic to remain unharmed. Spike is like playing with fire. I just don t know if he d end up burning me.

Damn, Amy, you should know better than asking a question like that here. Nobody gets to live happily ever after with a snuggle-bunny. They die, or turn psycho, or fuck around on you It s not going to be when you get burned, it s going to be how bad. Faith shook her head, poking a scrap of page into the fire over Amy s palm.

Don t remind me. I want to pretend that if we survive this big scary evil, things will be the sort of thing that s supposed to be normal. Where the biggest problem is transportation and getting a good boyfriend. Not preventing the apocalypse, or fending off hordes of demons. Amy tossed the handful of fire back into the fireplace. And I don t even have any way to try to help gather more information. I m only marginally more useful than Buffy. Wait didn t Willow say that Xander s girlfriend Anya used to be a demon? Would she know anyone that might know something?

Shivering, Faith-Caitlynn nodded. Yeah that was one of the things that happened while I was away. Anya used to be a Vengeance Demon you don t mess around with those. I don t know if she really likes any of them besides Xander, but I can t see how asking her if she knows anyone who might know something would be a bad thing. Go ahead, call her. If I m Willow s cousin Caitlynn, I probably don t know all the demon stuff yet, and certainly not the personal details. If I m Faith, I m supposed to be dead.

Umm . Good point. I just hope she s not Amy sighed. I know, I can chase Wesley out of the kitchen to use the phone there. You two have to start talking again. Even if he is just your Watcher.

That s all there is! And barely even that! Faith s protest seemed a bit forced, as if she was trying to convince herself, not Amy.

Grinning, Amy made her way into the kitchen. Maybe it was a bit juvenile to think of it like this, to take such glee in it, but the words kept going through her mind. Faith and Wesley sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Faith pushing a baby carriage Deny it all she liked, but Amy was certain that Faith had a crush.

Amy was still smiling as she evicted Wesley from the sanctuary of the kitchen. Hey, Wesley. I m throwing you out of the kitchen. Need to call Anya, and I have no idea how it will go go talk to Fa- Caitlynn, she can tell you how our researching went. And Giles will probably be trying to call you.

End part 41.

Maybe I have been too hasty in this. Maybe we all were. If all that happened was Willow turning Amy back human if there wasn t an affair Buffy s words were low, quiet and tight with tangled emotions.

Then you and Tara broke what there was, and things will never be quite the same. Maybe you can fix something. Willow and I managed to be friends again after the fluking, maybe you and Willow or Tara and Willow Xander s voice trailed off, and he looked at Buffy.

She was sitting on the floor, her legs covered in pink sweatpants as she sat cross legged on the floor. A shirt in white with a pink and gold heart didn t quite meet the pants, revealing a hint of toned stomach. She looked beautiful, but but there wasn t the same sort of warmth to her that had been so attractive when he d first met her. That warm, hopeful, human-ness that had made him fall hopelessly in crush with her. When had it gone away? Had it been a gradual thing, or was it an effect of dying? Had he missed Buffy changing as much over the past six years as he had?

There was something lost in Buffy s eyes as she looked at him. We really messed this one up, didn t we?

It sort of looks that way. But I hope we can fix it. Spike he pointed something out that all of us should have been able to see for ourselves. That spell when Willow brought you back? We knew it was big, but it was dangerous. She could have died trying to bring you back. And for some reason, you ve just been angry at her. Xander shook his head, wishing that life didn t have to be so hard. Whatever had you so mad at her we need to figure out how to not get eaten first. If we defeat or banish or rewall this ancient hungry shadow, they you and Willow can sort out your issues.

Do you really think that I d let something like that get in the way of stopping an apocalypse? Buffy looked shocked, almost hurt by his words.

I d hope not. The Buffy that I went to high school with you d try your best not to. Xander sighed, leaning on a thick book, trying to force the muscles of his chest to go back to normal instead of feeling like they were too tight. But you re different now, angrier, and farther away from us inside. Five years ago, you would never have questioned me really being me when we were researching. Three years ago, you would never have been about to rip someone apart for treating our helpful vampire like a person. Even when Willow started dating Tara, you wouldn t have accused her of having an affair in your house. What happened, Buffy? Because the new you doesn t seem to work well with others.

I didn t want to come back. Her whisper was barely audible. And I knew that only Willow would be powerful enough to have done it.

We were getting our butts kicked. Xander s words were low, almost bitter. Everybody was pretty beat up, and we d even reprogrammed the buffy-bot to do patrols. It wasn t enough. And Faith was in jail, so she wouldn t be here or dead to let a new Slayer come and I don t know which would be better of those two.

Faith is trouble, Xander. Was it bad enough that you d be willing to have her back again? Buffy was looking at him, her eyes wide and shocked. Her fingers traced over the tooled leather binding of the book.

Yeah. It was bad enough I d have welcomed Deadboy with a smile. Xander managed not to shiver. And Giles was gone. He went back to England after you well, after.

Things had to have been bad for you to be willing to work with Angel. Even Spike. Buffy s voice was low, almost thoughtful.

Yeah. I don t like him, but in certain circumstances I trust him. He s a good fighter, tough, and he likes Dawn. He won t let the town get overrun by rampaging demons if he could stop it. Xander sighed. He missed the olden days, when Buffy was Good, Spike was Evil, and there was no impending apocalypse at least, nothing like this.

So . We look for something on the Ancient Hungry Shadow thing? Buffy opened the book, looking like she was facing some horrible fate.

Yeah. Unless you know someone to call for information, we check the books. Xander frowned, knowing that his stomach would be tied in knots and his head throbbing by the time he finally crawled off to bed from this. Spike s right, I don t want to be an entr e.

Xander? Do you know have you seen Willow lately? I really I do need to apologize to her. But I can t do that unless I can find her. Buffy glanced at him, her eyes looking sad and lost and shimmering with unshed tears.

Xander looked at her, part of him wanting desperately to believe that she was the Buffy they d all known, the Buffy from before, that he d been willing to do anything for. But if she wasn t if she was Buffy the jealous wench that would have a cow about Willow staying at Angel s mansion, have a cow about Willow talking to Angel If the remorse was just a clever, convincing act He didn t want to believe that of Buffy. Doesn t she have classes in the afternoons? Why not try to catch her at the campus?

Yeah, that s a good idea. I ll have to do that. Buffy smiled a little, and then turned back to her book. That s just nasty Why did I have to grab a book with illustrations?

Xander tried to hide his smile. The prayer went upwards, a bare little thought Please let Buffy be herself again, let her be making her way back to the hero I loved instead of this cold and distant person. Let Buffy be right again. Let the world be right again.

End part 42. 


	15. parts 43 to 45

Anya was frowning as she unlocked the Magic Box, running through a mental checklist of everything that needed done to prepare to make money for the day must sell twenty nine dollars and fourteen cents worth of merchandise to cover the daily utilities, another seventy eight dollars worth to cover her salary for the day, another eighty to cover the taxes and medical coverage for herself and Giles She was also running a mental list of complaints about the long research session last night. She hadn t attended, but Xander had, which had made a definite reduction in their time together, costing them both cuddling and orgasms, which she d been told it was bad form to try to give a price tag to. They had probably left a mess in the back room as well.

As she tidied the display of semi precious crystals and stones for sale, Anya wondered if they d been researching and referencing for that tree prophecy, or if Buffy had encountered some sort of baffling demon on her patrol last night. She was still debating who would be the best person to ask when she went into the back, discovering a pile of research books on the table for unpacking newly received shipments, and more books scattered over the table in the research room. Why had there been things out in both places? Why hadn t anyone picked up anything? She didn t get paid to clean up after them. Although maybe she could use that as a negotiating tool when asking Giles for a raise

That was when Anya looked at one of the open books on the research table. Written in Middle English, it spoke of the formation of the Council of the Watchers, to protect Mankind from the dark and terrible dangers of the night, the vampires, the demons, and even older unspeakable evils. She paused, wondering why they had been looking at the history of the watchers. Maybe the other books would have a clue

Writings in an Indian dialect of the formation of an ancient and honorable group of scholars to protect the life of the world from unspeakable evils. Mention of the Great Balance, and the ancient barriers to protect from the Darkness that Devours.

Another book, in ancient Chinese, something that she couldn t read. Latin writings about a circle of ancient druids, watching the stars to make certain the cycle of life continued undisturbed. Writings of the Etruscans, and their own priest-astronomers, who had spoke of the stars recording the binding of the most terrible enemy of the gods and of mortals, an enemy that would have returned the world to the formless waste that it had been before the gods came.

This was bad. Not the idea of looking at why there were Watchers, but what had caused it? Why the sudden interest in the origins of Watchers? What terrible danger was looming over Sunnydale now? Anya began to feel something tight and cold and bad in her stomach, like an anti-orgasm almost. Instead of something warm and good building, it was bad. This being Sunnydale, it was probably only going to get worse.

There were definitely times when she hated being a mortal again.

Anya brought the other books into the research room, noticing that they were also about the formations of the Watchers organizations. Definitely a pattern, and she didn t like where it was going. She had to figure out what was happening, and if there was anything that she could do about it.

The bell rang, despite the fact that it still wasn t quite time for the store to be open. Soft footsteps moved across the floor, hesitant, moving closer to the back. Anya? Are you there you are.

Looking over, she saw Amy. You do realize the store isn t open yet?

Amy shrugged, looking unrepentant. I didn t come here to buy anything.

Why else do people go to stores? What sort of witch doesn t buy things, anyhow? Anya frowned, feeling a surge of indignation. Then, remembering the stacks of books, she looked at Amy. Why did you come here?

Amy smiled, looking far too cheerful. I wanted to talk to you, of course. I ve been having Willow catch me up on the past three years, and she mentioned a little about your past. How you were a Vengeance demon. To me, that says you might have known things, might be able to help figure out something about the current impending disaster.

Blinking, Anya could feel a little smile forming. She was being considered a potential resource for saving the city again. She faced Amy, focusing all her experience at reading people on this young woman. What exactly is going on anyhow? All I know is that Xander s been looking for Willow, and there was clearly research on the formation of Watchers Councils.

Well, Willow and I are alright, we just moved. That s not the point. We Willow and I, that is, we ve been having bad dreams about something coming. A shadowy thing, that eats feeds on something in people. That s why we came here, trying to find a name to the thing in our nightmares. Amy paused, licking her lips a little and fidgeting nervously. Apparently, Buffy encountered a demon of some sort on her patrol that mentioned hungry shadows and said the Hunter has been awakened.

That bad feeling started to get worse. Anya began to hope that Amy wasn t meaning what she thought she was meaning, and started to pray to every power that she d learned to call on in her Vengeance days that her foreboding was just a weird human trick. Did you say Hunter?

Yeah. Buffy s suicidal demon said the Hunter had Awakened, something ancient that had scared people so badly they created the Slayer. Something evil and hungry that was never human. Amy shivered, looking at Anya with frightened eyes. It wants to come here and eat us all.

Anya felt oddly funny, like her body wasn t quite responding. There was a dull roaring in her ears, and her vision darkened. She swore creatively in Russian, Arabic and Turkish before fainting for the first and only time in her entire history.

End part 43.

Amy really wasn t quite certain what to do when Anya turned pale, her eyes wide. When she started spouting strange but vile sounding words, Amy felt a little better, until Anya started to sway. Right about the time Anya collapsed, she realized that everything was not alright. Fortunately, she could use her magic to catch Anya before she hit her head on the floor. She floated her over to the bench in the research room, laying her on that before going back out and locking the front door.

What exactly was she supposed to do now? Anya had fainted, and she was inclined to think it was a reaction to the news of what they d been researching. Considering some of the things that Buffy and the others regularly fought, and the idea that Anya had spent over a thousand year dealing out excruciatingly painful and disgusting forms of vengeance, what did it actually take to make her faint from shock and fright? How long did someone stay out when they fainted?

Sitting on a chair facing the unconscious Anya, Amy shook her head. Best wake up, because I am not trying to kiss you out of it, Sleeping Beauty.

She wasn t quite certain how long she waited. It felt like a long time, long enough that she moved over to look at the books again, all of them now piled on the table. Her attention was caught again by a faint noise, sort of a whimper, from Anya.

Slowly, Anya sat up, touching the back of her head as if to make certain there were no lumps. Please tell me that I just fell asleep? Had a horrible dream?

Sorry, but you fainted. Do people dream when they faint? I ve never actually fainted, so I don t know Amy shook her head. I ve been spending too much time with Willow, I m starting to babble. We were looking at the early history of the Watchers councils because of something that a suicidal old demon that Buffy ran into said. Something about Hunters awakening, and ancient evils. It s bad, it s scary, it wants to come here and eat us. We nobody likes this idea, so we d like to find a way to stop it. Since you re a lot older than any of us, maybe you know something that could help?

Isn t it supposed to be rude to bring up a woman s age? Anya grumbled a little, rubbing at her arms. Why is it what woke up the Hunter?

Amy looked at Anya, realizing that she was definitely nervous. I don t know. Is that it s actual name? Spike found something about a Most Ancient of Hungers that sounded like the same thing But we don t know enough to get rid of it.

It has many names. A lot of the ancient cultures knew about the oldest and most terrible powers. Some cultures called them gods, or demons. Some gave them strange names, or names that would inspire fear. Demons had names for them too, and when someone becomes a Vengeance Demon, they get a course in Demon history. Anya looked unhappy, as if it bothered her to be afraid. It covered some of the assorted powers that we can call on, the Vengeance hierarchy, and a few things along the lines of never, ever mess with those things or entities. The Hunter is one of the things we are told to never ever do anything that would bring it here. To never do anything that might weaken the barriers and bindings that keep it locked away.

Barriers and bindings . That s plural. So, if something happened to one layer, it might try to make it s presence known? Could it could the layers were they interconnected, or independent? Amy felt a bit unsettled herself, her stomach filled with cold fear. Just how big was their problem, how good were their chances to find a solution?

Honestly, I m not sure. Most of my vengeances were easy enough to work. Only a few of them ended up requiring any sort of alternate dimensions or cross dimensional travel. I know that if you aren t careful with dimensional portals, it can do very bad things to spells. If that applies to those ancient barriers I hope it doesn t, but I m not quite sure. Anya sighed, looking even more unhappy. Maybe if I ask D Hoffryn, he can tell me some more. He s not well known for just granting helpful favors though

If this Hunter manages to come here, will D Hoffryn be in danger as well? Amy looked at Anya, wondering just how the whole Vengeance demon thing actually worked. If he s preventing something from being able to endanger himself, then it s not quite the same thing as a real favor, is it?

Well, no, I guess it isn t. I can try to ask him, although I don t know how much good it will do. Anya looked over at her, and then frowned. Why were there books out in two places? Why not just stay in one room?

Amy could feel herself blushing. umm Giles decided to separate me and Buffy after we started screaming at each other. I m blaming the Hellmouth.

What were you yelling at Buffy about? Any looked curious. Oh, come on, you scared me so badly that I fainted, the least you can do is share the story.

Well, we were researching, and Giles asked Spike to open a crate of books, and he made this comment that Giles was just using him for his manly vampire strength. He was just teasing, really. And then Buffy did this just stop, Spike thing, and well, I know that she s been having sex with him. I don t know if they ve stopped, I hope they did, but it just seemed so hypocritical. Amy looked at Anya, hoping that she would understand. And then we were screaming at each other like a pair of angry cats, or something off of Jerry Springer is that show even still on? Umm I threatened to turn her into a rat again, and Xander and Spike were just sort of trying to get out of the line of fire, and then Giles separated us like a pair of naughty children.

Jerry Springer is still on. It s rather amusing sometimes, and I m sure some of those episodes lead to Vengeance wishes, but I wish I d seen that fight. Any looked almost wistful. Here, you can help me in the store today, and I can try to get some assistance from D Hoffryn.

Amy smiled, feeling incredibly nervous. Help in the store? Only human again for a week and I ve got a part time job Let s just hope I do alright at it.

You smile with insincere charm at the customers, and take their money for things that they want to buy. It s not that hard. Anya grinned, perhaps thinking of running the store, or maybe thinking of D Hoffryn and her days of Vengeance. Amy wasn t quite certain.

What she was certain of was that this would be a long day.

End part 44.

Angel woke up, feeling oddly comfortable. That was when he realized that he was still on Willow s bed, with the covers half tangled over and around him. Willow had just left the bed, apparently the cause of his awakening. He felt like smiling at the idea that he d slept with Willow, snuggled up in her bed, with her warm body curled up against him And while nothing else, nothing sexual had happened, it still felt oddly personal.

Willow was combing her fingers through her hair, looking through a drawer for something. The image was oddly comfortable and alluring at the same time, and Angel restrained a sigh, telling himself that he was perhaps a bit overly focused on sex right now. He d dreamed of Darla last night, and it had brought up all sorts of ideas. Naked ideas.

Willow? I hope I didn t plan on falling asleep here. He wasn t quite certain what to say. Granted, he hadn t meant it, but he d enjoyed every minute of it, so he had no intention of apologizing.

She blushed.

Angel tried not to groan at that. Blushing made all the blood rise so temptingly to the surface, a rich seductive call begging for him to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her lips and her blood. Granted, he probably only reacted like that because he was a vampire, but it was definitely there. Combine that with the dreams that he d had while he slept He wanted her. Right now. Unfortunately, that really wasn t an option.

Angel I didn t think you d be awake yet. Willow was still blushing, looking at him through lowered lashes. It was an oddly seductive glance, and he wondered if she knew that, or if it was just his own overactive passions.

I felt you get out of the bed. His voice was soft, with a hint of the older Irish accent, legacy of those dreams. He almost winced when he realized how that sounded, feeling something inside him stir at her small gasp, the way her heart sped up a little at those words.

I umm thank you. For keeping the nightmares of the shadow thing away. She wasn t quite meeting his eyes, and her gaze seemed to slide down, over his chest, his arms. Are you should I see about getting you some blood?

Angel blinked, images flickering through his mind of wrapping Willow in his arms, kissing along her throat, sliding his fangs into her flesh gently, suckling at the sweet red flow He wasn t even certain if those images and they were very tempting images could be blamed on his demonic hungers or his more physical lusts. That might be nice.

Willow made her way out the door, looking entirely calm, with no scent of fear about her despite the increased pulse. Angel found his eyes lingering over the line of her shoulder blade, the curve of her hip, a lock of red hair as she slipped out the door. For a moment, he wondered if she had learned some spell to mask fear, and then a little voice whispered, composed of equal parts hope and temptation what if Willow wasn t afraid? What if what if she d liked the ideas and images that his suggestive words had raised?

Angel licked his lips a little, more suggestive images of himself and Willow dancing through his mind. Would Willow be afraid of the vampire side of him? Would she gasp and pull away in fear at his yellow eyes and ridges, the sharp fangs? Or could she accept all of him, be with him as she d been with Oz the werewolf and Tara the female witch?

But maybe now wasn t the time to dwell on those images, those hopes. They had a very big problem to worry about first, this shadowy hunter thing. Maybe someone had learned more while he d slept. If they defeated it or prevented it from coming, then he could think about the possibility of a relationship with Willow. Of kissing her, feeling the curves of her body pressed against him, of leaning the taste of her. Definitely later. Assuming they both lived through this.

Carefully, Angel made certain that his clothing was in order, and located his shoes. Looking around at the room, he smiled. Willow had chosen as her own the very same room that he d used when he lived here. Had that been coincidence, or deliberate?

Shaking his head, Angel walked downstairs, shoes in hand. Things seemed quiet, and the house felt almost empty. He could feel Spike in the house, although it was much too quiet for Spike to be awake. Concentrating, he could hear three heartbeats. Willow, and two other people were here, but who would those two be? The other two were slower, as if the people were asleep, and it came from down the hall.

Carefully, he walked over, pushing the door open a little. An unfamiliar red haired woman was curled on the bed, on top of the covers, with Wesley s jacket draped over her slumbering form. Wesley had curled up in a soft armchair, wrapped in a blanket, apparently watching the woman before falling asleep. Faith s new disguise was very effective, he d not quite recognized her without the dark hair and sense of Slayer that she d always had. Amused, Angel lifted Wesley, placing him on the bed beside Faith, who would be calling herself Caitlynn now. They looked cute together.

He made his way downstairs, sitting on the leather couch facing the fireplace. Bits of charred marshmallow still clung to the wires, carrying the peculiar scent of burned sugar. The fire had burned out, leaving only ashes and the charred ends of a few logs. Definitely less of a place designed for a seduction, so things should be better, safer.

Willow came into the room, holding a mug of warmed blood in her hand. Here, Angel. I thought that you might like it better if it wasn t so cold.

He looked at her, smiling a little. Are you trying to spoil me? I know human blood when it s in front of me.

Willow blushed again, temptingly. Well, what could it hurt anyhow?

She sat down on the other end of the couch, curled up and facing him. Amy left a note, with come comments about the research session last night. There was apparently a demon that freaked Buffy out, something about the Hunter has awakened, and then the demon killed herself on Buffy s stake. They were looking into the origins of the assorted Watcher s organizations did you know that they weren t originally or sort of at all a single unified group? But there was a lot of things about watching or maintaining some sort of balance, or barriers to keep out ancient and unspeakable dangers. Spike found something about a Most Ancient of Hungers, and he was going to check on some books that a minion used to have. Giles is supposed to be calling everyone he can for information. It s bad enough that he s even calling the Council in London, and Spike might be calling the Order of Turaka for information. Amy was going to go try to talk to Anya.

We must be pretty desperate then. Angel couldn t quite keep the words from slipping out.

Yeah things are pretty desperate. Willow sighed, looking at her bare toes. But at least we aren t alone in this.

End part 45. 


	16. parts 46 to 48

Willow closed her notebook, trying to resist the urge to scream at the Professor. The programming class could have been fun, or interesting, but this guy was trying to put them all to sleep out of pure boredom. It was even worse that since this was a basic and required prerequisite, she already knew all the stuff, or at least the important parts. Did it really matter where a programming language developed? She rested her head on her hands, trying to remember that she had wanted to come to college, and that the rest of the people in the room didn t know that everybody might be dead if they couldn t figure out a way to save them from this latest big threat.

By the time the room had cleared out enough that she could actually leave without bumping into anybody, Willow had calmed down some. They didn t know, and they were probably happier not knowing. She sighed, feeling the burden of this knowledge, of knowing just how dangerous things could be when all around her were people in blissful ignorance.

She was making her way out of the building, thinking that it might be nice to just sit on the grass and try to focus on life, on living and all the reasons why it was good. Sort of but not quite like meditation. Of course, the fact that she stepped out the doors and almost ran into Buffy was something that she hadn t planned on at all. She just stared for a few moments, feeling the weight of her backpack resting just over her waistband. Buffy was standing right in front of her.

umm Buffy. Hi. Umm nice day, isn t it? Willow knew that the words sounded terribly awkward and uneasy, but that was how she d felt. Buffy things hadn t been the same since she d brought her back, and then that whole thing with Amy Why was Buffy even here?

Yeah I guess it is. Buffy looked almost as uneasy as Willow felt. I was wondering umm can we talk?

Willow frowned slightly, wondering exactly what had gotten into Buffy. The Slayer had been so convinced that she and Amy had been which they weren t, but Buffy had used that as another reason to make Willow s life less pleasant. She made her way over to a picnic table, dropping the backpack onto a bench. I suppose we can talk, but I just don t know if there s really much point.

Buffy flinched, one hand raising as if to catch Willow s arm. Don t say that. I m I shouldn t have accused you of that. I should I should have had more faith in you.

Well, it would have been nice. Willow sighed, one hand running through her hair. Of course, you haven t been very happy about anything I ve done since you came back.

Buffy opened her mouth, and then closed it again, glancing at all the people around them. There was better than here.

If it s worth anything now, I we didn t know that at the time. Willow s words were soft as she tried to figure out why Buffy was here. Was this some sort of peace offering? And Dawn missed you a lot.

I hadn t even considered that part of it. Buffy sat down with a heavy sigh. God, this whole thing has got so messed up.

Total agreement with that part. Willow offered a little smile. So does this mean you don t hate me anymore?

I didn t hate you. I was just hurt, and angry, and I felt sort of betrayed, but I never hated you. Buffy looked at her, her eyes gleaming with tears.

Willow blinked, part of her wanting to believe Buffy so badly. Another part wondered if things could really be made better so easily. But if she could be sort of friends and adopt Faith as her cousin, couldn t it be possible that Buffy s offer of reconciliation was genuine? That she d had some time to think and decided that she d over-reacted? I didn t mean to make things worse for you. I only wanted to help.

I realize that. I mean, I do now. Buffy offered a little smile.

Good. Because it didn t feel good thinking that you hated me. And I think this new big problem I don t know if we can deal with it if we re all together, but I m pretty sure we couldn t apart. Willow sighed, lifting her backpack up. I got to go. My cousin Caitlynn s here for a while, and I promised her we d go out for burgers for lunch.

Buffy blinked. I didn t know you had a cousin Why is she here? Sunnydale not exactly the tourism capital, you know.

Well her mom is my mom s sister, and Sheila and Aunt Niobe are a lot alike. Caitlynn wanted to take a little time off before college, her mom had a fit and decided that she needed more family time to instill well, I think in the hopes that we d talk some sense into Caitlynn, only my mom doesn t do family very well. Willow shrugged.

Buffy shrugged as well. Can you keep her out of trouble?

Probably. Willow smiled, trying not to laugh. Keeping Faith-Caitlynn out of trouble she really doubted that. But maybe out of some types.

End part 46.

She was still smiling as she made her way to the little caf where they d made plans for lunch. Then it would be back to the campus for her other class Maybe things were getting better. Maybe there wouldn t be so much internal division. Maybe they d find a way to beat this Ancient Hungry Dark Shadow.

Hey, Willow. The voice and the wave caught her attention, and there was her cousin sitting there, a smile on her face.

Caitlynn. Willow smiled as she slid into the seat across the little table. Did your morning go well?

Pretty much. She was blushing a little, looking at Willow as if to insist that nothing was wrong.

Except . She could hear the teasing in her voice.

It s nothing. Really. The denial fell flat.

After a while in which she tried to ignore Willow s inquisitive stare, she sighed, closing the menu. Alright, it s something. This morning, when I woke up Wes was in the same bed. Sort of half curled on top of the covers. I m just not used to that.

Ohhhh. Willow blinked, thinking about that. She could feel the hint of a smile settling onto her face. So do you think someone put hem there, or was it accidental?

I m blaming your guy. He seemed to think the whole thing was too amusing. And Wes started this blushing stammering thing Faith snickered.

Was it that bad? Willow looked at Caitlynn , trying to figure out if she was really objecting because she didn t like it, or objecting because she did like it.

She opened her mouth, and stopped, thinking for a moment. There was a small smile by the time Caitlynn took a sip of water. No, it really wasn t that bad at all.

Willow was smiling now as well. Fa-Caitlynn and Wesley she d seen the attraction, but how well would it work out? They might be able to help each other. So are you going to try for something there? He s not bad looking, smart, and he already knows well, about things.

Maybe. The word slipped out, with a wistful sigh. So, what about you and your guy? I thought there seemed to be some definite potential there.

For a moment, Willow allowed herself to be drawn into a delightful little dream of happily after. Amy and Spike, Caitlynn and Wesley, Anya and Xander, herself and Angel It was a tempting thought. But I don t know. There are a few complications. Part of me really wants to, but I can t loose sight of the problems. Including that sort of loophole.

Caitlynn winced, as if she d forgotten about those matters. And then there s also this new thing. If we make it through that if we beat this I ll make you a deal. We all survive this, and I ll try for it if you will.

I could wake up in his arms every day The hopeful whisper escaped before she could stop it. That sounds too tempting to refuse.

Good. I think the two of you d be great together, as long as he doesn t flip out and go crazy. She winked at Willow. No big threats and no complaints from you, and pretty much anything else from him should be fine. Even especially if you can get him into those leather pants again.

For a moment, Willow just felt stunned. Faith was encouraging her to go for Angel? Even if he did go all soul-free again? Well, as long as he didn t try to end the world sort of thing He looked good in those pants. She paused again, thinking about the possible implications. And stop staring at him, you ve got somebody else if you want.

Take it easy, Red. Just teasing you a little bit. Caitlynn grinned, dipping the tip of her finger in the water glass before flicking the cold droplet at Willow. So, what had you all lost in thoughts when you came in? Class that interesting?

Class just about put me to sleep. I could teach that class except for a few bits of paper claiming credentials. No, the weird thing was the talk I had after class. With Buffy. Willow looked up, letting her conflicted feelings show. She said that she d over reacted, and that she was sorry. It almost sounded like sort of a peace offering.

Did she mean it? Caitlynn looked curious.

I . Willow closed her eyes, considering everything. I really hope so.

That s good, I guess. She sounded a bit nervous, looking at the table and tracing patterns into the water rings left by the glass.

I told her about you. How Aunt Niobe sent you here in hopes that we my mom who is your aunt Sheila and I, would convince you to go to college. Willow looked over, knowing that the girl across the table was uncertain if she would still be welcomed, still be needed if Buffy wasn t angry anymore. I m supposed to keep you reasonably out of trouble and safe.

Really? That smile made Caitlynn look much prettier. It lit her eyes up, and just well, it was a good smile. I guess it s good to have family. So, how much trouble do you think I ll find?

Willow just laughed. You delight in trouble. It s not will you find some, or how often, it s can we keep it manageable. I think we can manage that much, between everybody.

Caitlynn chuckled. Does that mean I m slipping, or reformed?

Let s go with reformed , shall we? Willow smiled, feeling much better about things already.

End part 47.

Wesley was looking for information as well. He d started by placing a call to Lorne, in hopes that the clairvoyant would have something, anything. Even if only a name or place to look for things. Even if only on the thin hope that someone Lorne knew might know something.

He d followed that up by a few calls to some of the Los Angeles witches, asking if they might know something that could help. Three had known nothing useful, two hadn t answered their phones, although he d left a message for Candace. Penny had already known something, sounding half petrified. She d apparently been having similar nightmare-warnings, and had sworn that if she found anything that might help, she d let him know.

After a cup of tea and some staring, he d even swallowed his pride enough to call Virginia, asking her if she might have any information. That had been awkward. Especially since he d heard some man in the background, someone that she d called honey . But in the end, she d agreed to look, saying that she d pass on anything that she found that might be useful.

Following that call, he d just put the phone down for a while, taking a moment to sit there, trying to figure out how something could simultaneously be that awkward and not hurt more. He d felt wrung out, as if he d been through something demanding and exhausting, not a simple, polite phone call to a woman that he d dated.

Eventually, he d stopped feeling quite so wrung out. With a small smile, he concluded that while he still had a soft spot for Virginia, he wasn t in love with her now, if he d ever been. Right now, he couldn t quite be certain if he d ever been in love with her. If he was honest, he didn t think that she d been in love with him, although she d seemed well, for a while things had been quite heated. While they d lasted, anyhow.

But now he wasn t trying to do this to impress Virginia, wasn t really even thinking much about her during a normal day. When he closed his eyes, there was someone else that he saw Faith. Although she still seemed so attractive as Caitlynn, lovely, and somehow more approachable. Maybe, if they lived assuming she wasn t entirely disturbed by this morning s awakening

How had he ended up snuggled beside her on the bed anyhow? He d been quite certain that he d gone to sleep on the chair Not that he d been at all unhappy to wake up beside her. On the contrary, it had felt remarkably good.

"Did you sleep well? The voice was right behind him, tinged with amusement.

Wesley jumped, startled by Angel s voice. He narrowly missed hitting his head on a cupboard door. Don t do that!

The amusement made him think that maybe, just maybe Turning, he looked at the vampire, seeing the amusement in his eyes. Did you, by any chance, have something to do with where I found myself when I woke up?

Slowly, Angel smiled, his arms folded across his chest. Actually, yes. The pair of you looked cute together. I made a few sketches that you can look at later if you don t believe me.

Wesley shook his head, part of him feeling almost, no, make that definitely embarrassed. Another part wanted to see the sketches, wanting to know if the contentment that he d felt had been visible. Did it occur to you that she might not appreciate waking up with someone so close?

Not the way the two of you kept looking at each other. Embarrassed, possibly. Confused, yes. But I have the feeling that she enjoyed having you there. Angel looked far too smug.

Wesley blinked, part of him wanting to protest, and another part wanting to dance with joy. The idea was pretty appealing to him. Well, perhaps we shall see when this current crisis has been averted otherwise, there shall be no need to worry, and nobody to appreciate your sketches.

Angel shook his head, walking over to the refrigerator. There is that. I m rather hoping that it doesn t come down to the end of life as we know it.

Yes, well I d noticed the way you looked at Willow. Wesley tried to hide his smile, certain that he was failing at that particular effort.

Angel shook his head, a small growl emerging. I can t we can t. There s still that clause. Much as I d like to try something, I don t think that I can risk Angelus coming back.

You do know that Candace and Penny were both trying to find ways around that clause. Wesley watched Angel, trying to read his reactions.

Part of that is because Candace s daughter has a crush on me. Angel shook his head, sighing. Willow could very easily make me happy. Dangerously happy.

If we can manage to deal with this crisis, then I think the soul clause should be of significantly less difficulty to resolve. Wesley tried to offer a bit of encouragement.

That sounds good. Maybe overly optimistic, but good. Angel pulled a bottle from the refrigerator, leaning against the counter with a little smile. Let s just hope you re view of the situation is a bit more accurate than mine.

End part 48. 


	17. parts 49 to 51

Spike had felt the memories come crashing down as soon as he d entered the scorched factory. The long table where Dru had insisted on setting out plates, cups, and wreaths and tendrils of ivy for her party still sat in the open area. The ivy had withered, leaving threads and snarls of brown curling over the tablecloth. Some of the plates were there, as well as some cups. As he walked closer, a brown rat scurried away from one plate, ducking under the large bowl that had been filled with ivy, watching him with beedy, suspicious eyes. The floor was covered with dust, ashes, and bits of trash.

The remains of the crates that the Judge had been in weren t in the ragged heap that he d left. No pile of jagged wood, and it hadn t fallen and scattered over the floor. That didn t seem quite right

There had been a few worn mattresses, some of them with blankets, scattered among the rusting machinery. Those were definitely a change. Some shoes were tossed around them, and one mattress had a denim coat, lined with some printed fabric. Picking it up, Spike inhaled, trying to learn what was going on here. The jacket smelled of blood, and death, and vampire. A minion s jacket.

Somebody had moved in to his former lair.

Alright, maybe it wasn t that surprising. Abandoned building, pretty much sun-proofed already, easy to find some decent hunting areas from here All the reasons why he d picking it as a lair to begin with. But it was annoying, especially since he had no way to know if they d found Dalton s books. That became more worrisome as he found the remnants of a bonfire. If they d burned those books, he d well, actually, killing them sounded pretty good anyhow.

Spike began to move towards the small office where he recalled Dalton keeping the books. It had a sturdy door, which had prevented Spike s minions from going inside to bother Dalton or the books. He could hear heartbeats from behind the door as he got closer. Not more rats, no, these sounded like human heartbeats, women or teenage girls, perhaps. He could also smell the blood and fear. The door was locked when he twisted the handle, and he heard a frightened gasp as the door rattled.

nonono they re back early oh please no Someone whimpered inside, frightened.

With a slight shrug, Spike dug into his pocket, fairly certain that he still had a key to the door. He pulled out his keys, and started searching through them, trying to remember what each key went to. That was the DeSoto, that was the Mansion on Crawford street, this was Joyce s house, this was that house in Prague why did he even still have that one? Key to a pair of handcuffs where were those anyhow? Safe deposit box key, and ha! There was the key to this office. Unless they d changed the lock on it

Feeling just a little smug, he unlocked the door, swinging it open. He saw three girls, one with tangled blond hair, the other two with darker hair, all frightened, bruised, with bite marks over their bodies. They were cringing away from him. The little clothing that they had was torn, as if it had been ripped off of their bodies and they d tried to salvage something. One was trying to duck behind the stack of boxes where Dalton had kept the books, the blond was half under the desk and shaking, one fist half stuffed in her mouth. All of them looked too thin, and he doubted that any of them could have been older than nineteen, twenty tops. The blond was definitely younger.

Right, looks like you ve been here for a bit. They didn t do anything to the books in those boxes, did they? He drawled the question out as he leaned in the doorway, hoping that one of them might be able to gain enough coherency to answer the question.

The dark haired girl crouching near them looked at him, not quite making eye contact. Her words were a badly stammered whisper. Th-there are b-books in them. W-with d-demons. All th-the b-boxes are f-full.

Spike grinned, feeling pleased. Good. I was looking for those blasted books. You chits hmmm .probably can t carry the boxes, what with being half starved and weak. Might as well help me carry them to the car anyhow, make yourselves useful.

He was getting soft. But he had the feeling that Amy wouldn t like it if he left these girls here for the vampires. And if he saved them, then maybe it would make Amy smile, make her think a little better of him maybe even smooth a few things a bit with his Sire. Wasn t like he could kill them himself anyhow, not with that damn chip in his head.

Th-they ll c-come back. The girl that had been crouching by the books spoke again, a frightened whisper. Th-they ll b-be angry.

Then they ll be a little more fun to kill. Spike grinned in anticipation. The night s been pretty quiet so far anyhow. I just want those books moved before they get back.

You re s-saving us. The blond s whisper surprised him.

Looking at her, Spike noticed this odd shimmering to her eyes, possibly from tears. It gave him this weirdly queasy feeling in his stomach. Don t get any ideas. I am not a nice guy, and I m not your friend. It s just your lucky day that you happened to be in the same room as those damn books.

By the time the other vampires arrived, he was looking forward to it. Six minions, and a leader that couldn t have been a vampire more than twenty years. None of them nearly powerful enough to take him down, but there were enough of them that it was a good fight.

The girls all cringed in the back seat as he got into the car, frightened by the blood and his sharp vampire teeth. While it was refreshing that someone was afraid of him, he had the feeling that these chits would have been afraid of just about anything right now. It was then that the gap in his plan made itself known.

Now what in the hell am I supposed to do with you chits?

End part 49.

Anya hadn t been able to relax for the rest of the day. Amy s visit, the explanation of just what had everyone so upset and frightened had worked to frighten her as well. This was very bad. The Dark Hunter she shuddered.

The plans were forming already. First, she would try to contact D Hoffryn, once she d gone home to Xander s apartment. While neither of them particularly liked the sort of mess that a conjuration would leave on the carpet, this was too important to worry about messes on the rug. Besides, the kitchen was too small to conjure him in anyhow.

After her talk with D Hoffryn, she could well, what? Panic? Figure out how to well, what to do after would depend a lot on what, if anything, D Hoffryn had to say. If they were very lucky, and he had an answer, then she would undoubtedly be spending after searching out a few goats to offer in sacrifice to him. If he had some books to search, she would probably be reading them. If he had nothing, she would probably panic and hope that Xander could help her calm down.

She actually closed the store a bit early, leaving a note for Giles Trying to conjure up some information, will call if he s got anything useful. A Part of her mind was still worrying about that as she made her way back to the apartment. But honestly, if the world ended and everybody was dead, who cared which account the money was in? Nobody would be able to spend it anyhow.

She began to mix things for her conjuring circle. Salt, rosemary, and verbena, as well as a bit of sage and cedar oil. Nothing to complicated, and at least the cedar wouldn t be an unpleasant smell. Her hands were shaking, slowing the process down. Finally, she was able to put down the bowl and start moving all of the furniture. Once there was enough room, she slowly made her circle, a bit off from the true round due once again to her shaking hands, all the while chanting a plea for protection. Seating herself inside, she closed the circle, and began the chant to request the presence of D Hoffryn. Since she was trying to ask a sort of favor, it wouldn t do to make him cranky just by contacting him.

There was a shimmer in the air, almost like the heat distortion over a road in the heat of summer, and D Hoffryn was seated across from her. He ran one hand through his beard, looking at her thoughtfully. Anyanka this is a bit of a surprise. What is the occasion? And before you ask, you don t get your powers back just by asking politely.

Anya smiled, feeling comforted by the presence of her old boss. I didn t call you about my powers. This is bigger, and worse. I d rather just be asking for my powers back, actually.

What is it then? Something more important to you than your powers D Hoffryn smiled, as if he was expecting something amusing, possibly simple.

The pair of witches here, including Willow, you know, the redhead you tried to recruit? Anyhow, they re having nightmares of an old, evil hungry shadow thing eating people. The local demons are also nervous, and one of them told the Slayer that the Hunter has been awakened. She then killed herself to make certain the Hunter didn t get her. Anya looked at D Hoffryn, hoping with all that she was that he could help.

The Hunter D Hoffryn s smile faded, replaced by worry. The Ancient Darkness that Devours?

That s what it sounds like. Anya nodded, feeling all tense and afraid. Yet another bad thing about being human. Well, the fear and the shivering all the time. I was hoping hoping that you might be able to help. So far, there s been no more than nightmares and creepy feelings in the air. We were hoping that it isn t here, can t get here yet, and that there might be a way to make certain that it can t come eat us all.

If something breached one of the wards, that would have been enough to draw it s attention. Of course, the sort of thing that would do that not very simple. Careless portals across dimensions, breaking the life and death cycle, trying to change the laws of reality He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. Which of those has been happening in this area, Anyanka?

Glorificus ripped open a portal to try to go home, but she was stopped when the Slayer killed herself to close the portal between realms. Then The Slayer was resurrected. I don t know which, or if they interacted I would have stopped her if I d known what she planned to do. Anya shivered as she thought back to the series of events since last May. Glory, Buffy s death, return, the demon hordes, everything. The dreams only started a few weeks ago, so they didn t immediately follow either the portal or the resurrection.

There should be a guardian over this place. One of those people with a strong will and a desire to protect and do good. If the guardian can help with the ritual, there might be a way to strengthen the barriers, assuming they aren t too badly damaged. But this guardian there should be a support group, people to keep the guardian safe and to help protect things. D Hoffryn was chewing on his thumbnail now, frowning.

A guardian. Anything like that crazy old woman in Bavaria? Anya was trying to control her emotions. He d said there might be a chance they might not all be killed. How will I know this Guardian person?

Not necessarily like that woman. And over a Hellmouth he or she won t be alone. There will be other thinking individuals to stand with them. One of the things that this guardian does by their presence and continued health, the Hellmouth can t be opened completely. The guardian would have to be dead first. D Hoffryn sighed. I will go consult my books and Seers. If there is a way to prevent the Darkness from descending, I will find it.

With those words, he vanished again, leaving a feeling of heat, and the apartment smelling of cedar. She was half certain the smell would never come out of the carpet. But D Hoffryn was going to help. That was a good thing, and should increase their chances of survival.

Suddenly, something he said dredged up those miserable prophecies that Giles had been working on. Could the guardian that D Hoffryn mentioned be connected to those Tree prophecies? If it was, if that had a bearing on this then mending the groups emotional problems could be very important. Unsupported, the Tree would fall, or be claimed by darkness. She d need to talk to Giles about this.

End part 50.

Buffy sighed, looking at the piece of wood that she was slowly turning into a stake. Dawn was sitting at the research table, and she was supposed to be working on her homework. Everything seemed so complicated now. She had been brought back, not to deny her happiness, but to protect her sister and the Hellmouth. Her behavior with Spike well, it had been all sorts of wrong, she could admit that. And because she d been so angry at being alive again, and feeling so guilty over what she d been doing with Spike Well, could she leave part of the blame for Willow and Tara s break up on Dawn? Now, they were facing the possibility of something on the same level of bad as Glory.

It was simpler being dead.

Giles walked in, a cup of tea in his hand, the cordless phone in the other. He appeared to be listening unhappily to the person on the other end. What plan? I somehow find myself deeply worried that you ve combined the words plan and Quentin Travers.

Buffy looked over, her attention caught by the mention of the Head of the Council of Watchers. Travers had been the miserable jerk responsible for that demented vampire and the Watchers kidnapping her mother. The guy who d fired Giles for caring about her. The guy who hadn t wanted to help find a way to defeat Glory.

Giles set the cup of tea down, ignoring the fact that he d just set it on one of his centuries old demon texts. What do you mean, more malleable?

The color drained from his face, and Giles swayed. But but a new Slayer?

Buffy frowned, her mind putting together the words new Slayer and Travers having a plan. A new Slayer would only be called if an existing Slayer was killed, meaning either herself or Faith. But Faith was in prison, how much danger could she possibly be in?

Then, Buffy remembered her mother, gone from her very own house. Remembered tales of potential Slayers just vanishing, listed as runaways. Remembered the way that Merrick had just been able to show up practically anywhere. But surely he couldn t have arranged for her to be killed in prison, could he? Nobody would be that well, maybe Travers could be that heartless.

Thank you. I ll just have to keep looking for something on the Hunter. Giles hung up the phone, and shuffled over to a chair, picking up his tea and draining it with a single swallow. The cup was returned to the table with enough force that she half expected it to crack.

Giles? Did you did I hear something about a new Slayer? Travers wants to call a new Slayer? She looked at him, part of her hoping that she d heard him wrong.

Since when do you care what happens to Faith? Dawn looked at them, a line down her forehead. I mean, you did nearly kill her, and then she stole your boyfriend, and then She deserves to be in prison.

Dawn, I For a moment, Buffy wasn t certain what to say. I don t like Faith, and there were definite issues, but that doesn t mean that I want her to be dead.

Yes, Quentin Travers decided that the Council would be better served by a more traditional Slayer. Giles sighed, one finger trailing around the rim of his tea cup.

You mean one that listens to the Council, and follows orders. Dawn s unhappiness was clear. Someone that won t hesitate to sacrifice people, or themselves.

So, why not go after me? I mean, all the demons are doing it, why not the Council? Buffy felt something growing inside of her, a mix of anger and fear.

There was no new Slayer called in May, not that anyone knows of, at any rate. This has lead several members to speculate that as your first death called Kendra, you no longer have the power to activate a new Slayer. Giles looked older, and somehow sadder than he had only moments ago. Which is why it was apparently decided to slip demons into the prison where Faith was being held. Apparently, this project had been going on for the past month. Yesterday, Martin overheard some of the Watchers discussing the new Slayer, a girl near the French and German border.

Oh my God Buffy felt as if she d just been hit in the stomach, all the air driven from her. They just just decided to kill her? But I thought that she was trying to turn herself around?

Was she doing better? Dawn s question sounded soft, almost as if she was afraid to learn the answer.

I hadn t heard anything about Faith causing any trouble in prison. She hasn t been in contact with anyone that I would consider a threat. It looks looked as if she was really making an effort. Giles rubbed his eyes.

We have to do something about that! Dawn sounded furious, and frightened. What if they decide to go after Buffy?

If there is a new Slayer, then then Faith is already dead, and there is nothing further that we can do. Giles sighed. If there was a mistake Perhaps we can check the prison, see how Faith is doing

Dawn looked up, her eyes bright. If Travers wants Faith dead, maybe we could have Willow bring her back, like she did with Buffy?

Resurrection should not be done simply to annoy Quentin Travers! Giles sounded better, less defeated. There was also a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Buffy heard the jangling of the bells over the door, and felt a very familiar vampire presence. It was only a few moments before that that Spike sauntered in, scowling as he carried a box of books. He was accompanied by three thin, bruised girls who were barely dressed, and had bite marks over their bodies.

Buffy just gasped, and the questions slipped out. Spike what have you done?

I just went after some books that got left at the factory. Got more complicated some other vamps had moved in, and they had a few snacks. He indicated the girls with a toss of his head. I got the books, killed the idiots, and brought the girls with me. Why don t you and Lil Bit help get them sorted out?

Buffy looked more closely at the girls, and then back at Spike. You rescued them?

ehhh I didn t plan on that part. Spike looked awkwardly away, and then put the box of books in the corner. These were Dalton s. I m not sure what all he had, but I brought all of them. I ll just go bring the rest in from the car.

End part 51. 


	18. parts 52 to 54

After lunch, they d gone to the beach, just her and Fa- no, call her Caitlynn. They d just wanted to relax a little, to enjoy the sunshine and pretend, even if only for a little bit, that they had nothing bigger to worry about than dating, friends, and college. They d stopped for mochas on the way back, giggling at the froth mustaches left on each other s faces. It was sort of theraputic, in it s own way. But now, the sun had set, and it was definitely time to go home.

Willow sighed, making her way back towards the Crawford Street mansion. There were so many things going through her mind, some of which conflicted with each other. There was the shadow-hunter, and all the connected puzzlement and fear. There were the questions of who, why, and how Faith had been under attack from demons in the prison. Buffy s apology, and the question of its sincerity. Everybody s relationship questions. Angel.

You know, most people look a little more cheerful when they re on their way to a house with a hunk like your s waiting for them. Caitlynn s voice sounded full of amusement.

There s so many other things if it was just going home to see him, I d be smiling. A lot. But there s the shadow and the nightmares. There s Buffy. There s Amy and Spike. There s questions about well, this place outside of LA, and security gaps. There s the question of Willow shook her head, sighing again. I have too many questions.

That s for sure. One hand caught Willow s arm, and soon their elbows were linked. Sing it with me, you know the words. With an impish grin and a sway to her hips, she started the song. We re off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!

Willow was almost laughing too hard to keep singing by the time they reached the door. Oh my . That was definitely a distraction.

As they made their giggling way inside, Willow came to the conclusion that things if they could deal with the shadow hunter- had the potential to be really good. If they could sort out their personal issues, if they could keep everyone alive, if well, there were always if s. What they needed were answers, not more questions.

Angel was in the living room, smiling at his sketchbook. He looked at them, almost certainly alerted by the giggles. And good afternoon to you both.

Caitlynn leaned over, peering at the paper. Is that that s me and Wesley! You drew pictures? It s that s Actually, it s a pretty good drawing.

Willow leaned over Angel s other shoulder, curious about the drawing. Oh my, definitely a good picture. Caitlynn was on her side, one hand under her cheek as the other rested, half flung out over the sheet. Her knees were pulled up a little, giving the impression of vulnerability. Wesley was beside her, one arm draped lightly over her waist, his head tucked up against her. There was a soft smile on his face, as if he felt utterly content. Wow, that looks so sweet.

Thank you. How did your day go? Angel looked at Willow, a few flickers of amber in his eyes.

For a moment, all she could do was stare into those eyes. If she leaned just a little bit closer, they d be kissing. Her breath seemed to catch, and she licked her lips. Class was boring, the guy teaching it couldn t make things interesting if well, he was boring. Then, on the way out of class, I had a talk with Buffy. She she apologized, and it sort of sounded like well, like there s a chance of fixing things. I want that to be real. And then there was lunch, and the well, I m sure you heard the singing.

Yes, I did. He looked at her, and for a moment, it almost looked like he was going to say something. His eyes flickered, looking almost golden for a moment as he gazed into hers. The sketch pad found itself on the small table, and his hand cupped her cheek.

Willow He moved just a little, but it was enough. His lips met hers, softly, like butterfly wings at first. But then his hand moved, sliding into her hair, pulling her closer as his tongue slipped between her lips, tasting and exploring her mouth, flicking over her teeth, brushing her lips and sending the most delightful tingles through her body.

Willow barely noticed when his features changed, kissing back. Rather, she noticed, but didn t think about his eyes now being a warm amber, or his sharp teeth Not until her own exploring tongue slid into a sharp surface, the unexpected pain startling her almost as much as the sudden coppery taste.

All of a sudden, Angel let go, pulling away from her as he took ragged, unnecessary breaths. He looked away, his hand still entwined in her hair. For a moment, there was near silence, broken by his words. I I ll be back in a few minutes.

Willow blinked, watching as Angel made what she could only describe as a retreat to the kitchen. That had been amazing. He d kissed her Angel had kissed her. And then he d run away. Was he retreating for fear of the Clause, or had he just forgotten to have breakfast?

You can t possibly expect anyone to believe there s nothing happening after that. The soft statement was inarguable.

Trying to pick up the Resolve Face? Willow raised her fingers, touching her lips, where Angel s lips had been just moments before. That was wow. Entirely unexpected, and just wow.

End part 52.

Rupert Giles closed the book in his hands, glaring at the leather binding when what he really wanted to do was yell, or perhaps throw a few things. He was only finding a few fragments of information, mostly the same fragments over and over again. The news of Travers plan and the apparent success of it had him angry and distracted, and he still couldn t figure out how they would be able to deal with the Hunter.

And now, thanks to Spike, there were more boxes of books to look through. Some of them were wonderful texts, rare volumes that any other time would have delighted the librarian in him. Hopefully, there would be something in them that would justify the way they were currently cluttering his back room. At least Spike was also here, leafing through the books in search of useful information.

He d actually felt almost relieved when Buffy and Dawn had gone off with the girls that Spike had rescued, claiming that they needed to get cleaned up and to find them some real clothing to wear. It got them out from underfoot, and maybe maybe it would let Buffy and Dawn try to rebuild the closeness that they d shared before Buffy s death that spring. And the fact that he could even think something like that after her death that spring and think that it made sense was a sign of just how strange his life had become.

There was the sound of the bells on the front door jingling. Considering the fact that Anya had closed the shop early in an effort to try to gain some information from one of her contacts, most likely a demonic one, he knew that the new arrival could only be one of a small number, one of the Scoobies. Nobody else would have a key.

Giles? Anya s voice called out. I know that you re back there, I can smell the tea.

He tried to smile at her when she came into the room. The mingled scents of sage, cedar, and something else clung to her, most likely a residual effect of her conjuring. Did you have any luck?

Anya offered a small smile as she poured herself a cup of tea. Possibly. I wanted to ask D Hoffryn if he had anything that would help. He s going to consult his books and Seers.

More research. He sighed, one hand running through his hair. At least it s not just me doing this.

There was something else that he said it got me thinking. He said that a Hellmouth should have a Guardian someone of strong will who wants to do good, to keep people safe. That as long as he, she or it is alive, the Hellmouth can t be completely opened. AND he said that if we could find this Guardian, they could help with a ritual to Anya paused, as if remembering that he hadn t been there and wouldn t have known all the details of the conversation. Well, it s his theory that something Glory, the resurrection, both of them that the wards keeping the Dark Hunter away were weakened. One of them anyhow. If we can find the Guardian, they can help with a ritual to repair the wards.

A Guardian. The idea sounded reasonable, and beneficial. There had been something about that in several of his Watcher s books, although there was considerable debate over how a person became a Guardian and what exactly that really meant. How do we find this Guardian?

I have no idea. But I was wondering if the Tree prophecies might have something to do with that Guardian. If so, it would explain your impression that it s important. Anya shrugged, looking around the room. When did all these arrive?

Brought them in earlier tonight. What s this about a prophecy? Spike looked up, focusing on Anya.

The prophecies about the Mouth of the Underworld, by that crazy Greek. The section about the Guardians of the Mouth Anya shrugged. We haven t got very far.

Daenisyus. Dalton had a book of stuff on him, it had a bit where one of those prophecies talked about the Judge in it. Part of what gave Dru the idea Spike suddenly paused, putting down the book he d been looking at to go to one of the other boxes. It s right here, the whole bloody book of his collected prophecies.

Almost in disbelief, Rupert watched as Spike lifted out a massive volume bound in leather the same red as fired pottery, and a good six inches thick. He dropped it onto the table, where it made a solid thump.

Anya looked at it, one finger brushing over the cover. Oh goody, a huge book of Greek prophecies. Just what I ve always wanted to read.

I can look in that if you d rather sort through the rest of the boxes. Spike s voice was dry.

Fair enough. Anya moved towards the boxes, kneeling beside one and reaching to lift out a green volume that almost looked like it was made of scales. So, was there anything else that we learned tonight? Anything that we can deal with easily?

Quenton Travers arranged to have Faith killed in order to get a more malleable Slayer for the Council. The words emerged, filled with anger and bitterness. The callous way that Travers had decided to eliminate Faith to gain someone else as a tool was against everything that he d been taught the Watchers stood for.

What?! Anya s startled exclamation was almost a shout. He s what? When?

I received a call from one of my contacts perhaps ten minutes before you arrived. It seems there s a new Slayer near the French and German border as of last week. He sighed, taking off his glasses in order to rub at his eyes. It seems he decided to have demons sent into the prison in order to kill Faith.

That s but isn t he supposed to be the Head of the Watchers? Aren t they supposed to protect Slayers? Anya looked outraged.

Yes and yes. Unfortunately, Travers views himself as a political leader, or perhaps something closer to a feudal overlord. He stood up, deciding that another cup of tea would be welcome. Apparently, he s decided that the Slayer should be the tool of the council, a blade in their hands. In his arrogance, he s taken steps to arrange it. It s a violation of everything a violation of several of the Oaths of the Watchers. Of all that we re supposed to be and stand for.

Last week? Spike repeated the words, his eyes going almost blank, distracted. I d best call the witches. This could complicate things.

All Rupert could do was continue researching as Spike left to make his phone call. From the way he d looked, it wasn t a whim, but something important. Unfortunately, everything was important right now. He d find out why Spike was calling Amy and Willow soon enough.

You said it s a violation of Oaths how big are these Oaths? I mean, is there magic behind them? Are they sworn on anything? Anya sounded nervous.

Beyond over a thousand years of tradition and the fact that we re supposed to protect people? Rupert paused, trying to remember the ceremony when he d been fully and officially sworn in as a Watcher. If his Initiation was like mine, his name would have been inscribed into a book by a senior Watcher, the one who stood as his Mentor and Witness. The book is supposed to be a link in the history of the Council of Watchers, stretching back into the mists of the past and the time of Druids. There is the repetition of several promises, which used to be done in Latin or Greek, although I think one of the recent reforms was to start taking them in English And we drink from a cup, something that is well, my mentor told me that it was supposed to fill us with the wisdom of the past.

Anya started swearing again, and it was several minutes before she looked up, here eyes almost blazing with fury and fear. When? When did he put that plan into motion? How long ago?

Possibly as long ago as a month, perhaps only a few weeks. Why? There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he asked the question. If Anya had an answer, it wouldn t be very comforting.

Damn it all, these things add up! One thing, maybe two against the natural order, and we probably would have been alright! There are fail safes, countermeasures things to keep the Wards from being broken from too many years and people trying to learn. But three big violations at once no wonder. Glory s ripped open portal Buffy s resurrection a resurrection! You can t get too much more in violation of the cycle of life and death than that! And now the arrogant and foolish Head of the Council decides to shatter his oaths? Sworn in ancient ritual, linking him to the whole damn structure and defense of the order, and invoking at least one artifact? Anya collapsed into a chair, shaking her head. Maybe it s not to late to run and hide in Arashmahad .

He blinked, the room seeming to waver around him, as if the world had just shimmied. One hand groped for the table s edge as he sank back into the chair, his desire for tea now forgotten. Oh dear lord, what have we done? End part 53.

Lorne winced as he tried to roll a few of the kinks and knots out of his shoulders. Last night had been... well, nightmarish came to mind. Caritas had been packed, and not with the usual mix at all. Some of his regulars had been gone - Bertulikan the wonderful tenor-voiced Ch'pultec, Marian who was the best person that he'd ever had in for covering an Aretha Franklin song, this adorable half human girl named Sydney who could be just lethal in a fight or behind a microphone, Parachet the only guy who did acoustics...

Come to think of it, they hadn't been in for a while. It had been a bit over three weeks since he'd seen Marian, and as he recalled, the last time she'd been in, she'd been making her way back from the bar and just... staggered as if she'd been hit, almost falling down in the middle of his club. She'd promptly downed her drink in one gulp, staggered back to the bar and had two shots of Scotch, and left. She'd seemed almost frightened. None of his empaths had been here lately.

But last night... there had been a huge crowd, some of them demons that he'd never seen before. And such a dark batch of readings... full of fear, and pain and... there was this image that kept coming back, like a wall of light full of cracks and a couple big gaping holes. He had no idea what it meant, but it had come up in seven reading last night. Seven! Something was going on.

He had a really bad feeling about it too.

Suddenly, there was this horrible crashing noise, and his front door was forced open. A group of humans stumbled in, all of them looking rather... well, beaten, bloody and in shambles came to mind. They also had plenty of weapons, assorted guns as well as knives, swords, axes, and a couple crossbows.

In that moment, he was really thankful that he'd paid top dollar to have the anti-violence wards put back up. Strong ones.

"Are you guys sure that you're in the right place?" He was going to try to be calm. Really, he'd much rather be saying 'get out of my club!' but let's try for civil, shall we?

They looked at him, and for the first time he realized just how badly injured some of them were. Close to a third of them were being held up by the others, either unconscious or close to it from their injuries. And was that Angel's friend Gunn?

"Empty club, Kareoke set-up in the corner... and a green guy with horns in a suit. Yeah, this is where we were trying to be." The guy sounded exhausted.

That bad feeling got worse, and settled in his intestines like a collection of stones - cold stones. "Right... let me call someone to help try to patch you guys up. Then, someone can explain what's going on."

A few moments, and he was calling Sh-Taura, one of the fully trained doctors at the local clinic. She was also capable of passing for human at a glance, although a closer inspection would show the tiny scales and the slit pupiled eyes. A few words about 'bloody, beat-up people' and she was insisting that she was on her way.

"Right, a doctor is on her way over. Now, why are you bleeding on my floor? And can I offer a few drinks? There's a fully stocked bar." Lorne wanted answers, and he was fairly certain that losing his temper wouldn't help. Granted, they shouldn't be able to hit anyone, but there was nothing to prevent screaming or insulting.

"Gunn said to come here." This came from a guy with a hat pulled almost to his eyes, someone who didn't sound like he could be more than sixteen. "He said it would be safer."

A taller man with blood over his temple and shoulder winced, putting a short sword down on the counter. "He said there was some sort of spell on this place to keep them from following us in and killing us all."

"Them? Them who?" Lorne could feel a headache coming on, and had the feeling that things would only get worse. "This is a club, for singing and drinking, not a hide out for demon hunters!"

There was a small snort, and one of the half supported figures was revealed to be a young woman, with slender braids ending in golden beads. "Demons out there are going crazy. Just... attacking people, attacking each other."

"What sort of crazy?" Part of him was certain that he didn't want to know, and another part was certain that this was a symptom of the something Bad that was happening.

"Ever see rats caught in a flood? The way they'll just rip each other up trying to get out? It sort of reminds me of that, but there's nowhere to go." This guy had blood all over his shirt, seeping from his abdomen. "I keep asking what the flood is."

With a sinking feeling of finality, he asked. Did any of them say anything? Did any of you ask any questions?

Some shit about hungry shadows and cracks in the light, whatever that meant. Some shadow man coming to eat everything. That make any sense to you? It didn t tell us anything. This guy seemed almost familiar, as if he d seen him before, although he couldn t put a name to the face.

For a moment, it felt like the floor was going to pull him down. If those cracks meant what he thought they meant, things were bigger and worse than he d thought. Cracks in the light? Like a wall or a bowl?

Yeah. The words held confusion and fear both. What s it mean?

The only part I m sure of it trouble. Lorne wanted to have more answers, and at the same time, was afraid of those answers.

That thing with the three horns said there was a Hunter in the Darkness, and the one in the robe was shouting about Ancient Hungers before he slashed the pack of vampires down and slit his stomach open. The woman with the braids spoke again, her words filled with worry.

They were distracted by Sh Taura s arrival, and she quickly began sorting out who needed sewn together first. She also had two of the less injured start passing out painkillers and antibiotics for everybody.

His hands were shaking as he decided to try to call Angel. Now he hoped that the vampire had his cell phone turned on and charged for once.

End part 54. 


	19. parts 55 to 57

Angel retreated to the kitchen, his emotions in a tangle. He d kissed Willow, and it had been wonderful. Who knew how long they might have kissed if she hadn t nicked her tongue on one of his fangs? The taste of her blood She d been delicious. And the very fact that he d reacted like that told him to get away at once, and feed properly, before Before things got out of control.

As if they were under control now. Hah. The possible end of the world, a jailbreak and new identity for Faith, and he s too busy thinking about how tempting and desirable Willow is to think straight. Although she had been kissing him as much as he d been kissing her, which had been quite nice.

Blood. He needed to have some blood before he went back out there, kissed Willow breathless, and tasted her. He pulled a bag from the refrigerator, and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, knowing that it wouldn t taste nearly as good as she had.

He had almost finished the mug, despite it being cold and flat tasting, when his cell phone chirped at him, in some annoyingly cheerful and loud pattern. With a growl, he flipped it open. What?

:Well, Angel-cakes, you certainly don t seem to be in a very good mood.: Lorne s voice rang out, made slightly tinny by the connection.

Lorne Why are you calling? What s going on? Angel had the sinking feeling that whatever it was, it would turn out to be something important. And considering the way his luck usually went, it would be important and bad.

:Your friend Gunn and some of his people showed up on my doorstep this morning. They looked like they d been through a miserable and painful night. Angel, the nightlife out here is going nuts. I haven t seen any of my regular empaths in weeks, and the readings last night There s this image that keeps repeating. Some sort of wall or upturned bowl made out of light, and it s breaking. I don t even know what it means and it s scaring me almost peachy.: There was a pause, and the almost distinguishable sound of Gunn saying something. :Right, one of the demons said something about a Hunter in the Darkness and that s with audible capitals, by the way. Another scared the poor guys half to death raving about Ancient Hungers, taking down a pack of vampires and committing Seppuku on himself.:

Damn. I suppose it s not that surprising, really. Angel ran his hand through his hair, and pulled a second bag of blood from the refrigerator. The well, not quite good news, but the less bad news is that it s not a local thing limited to LA, we re getting those warnings in Sunnydale as well. We re already researching to see if we can find answers.

:Got any so far?: Lorne s voice held a bit of impatience.

The Hunter in the Darkness, also called the Most Ancient of Hungers, That Which Devours, and a whole list of other miserable things. It got locked away thousands of years ago, and the Watchers formed to make certain that it stayed locked away. Guiding a Slayer apparently got added later. Angel sighed, debating if he could open the packet of blood while on the phone.

:You re starting to worry me here. If this thing was so bad, why are we getting warning signs that it s back?: Lorne s question was filled with worry. :Did they lock it away with a deadline? Did they forget a lease payment on captivity?:

I don t know. There s research going on right now. The only thing that I do know so far it s not here yet. That wall-bowl thing that you re seeing is probably the confining wards to keep it away. Angel put the bag down, and drained the last of the mug.

:I ll start seeing if I can round up a couple magical types to try and see if those can be repaired. Wouldn t want umm Angel, how bad is this? Is this going home to visit bad, or ?: The question trailed off, as if Lorne was uncertain how to phrase what he really wanted to know.

That story carved on the palace walls the one about the Devouring Darkness? That s probably what this is. Angel replied, remembering the carvings that had been locked away in the dungeons of the Pylean Palace.

:Oh.: Lorne sounded weak, and there was the distinct sound of something liquid being poured. :That bad. I ll see what we can do.:

Right. Thanks for the warning, Lorne. Angel leaned against the counter, for a moment brooding. I ll call back if we learn anything useful.

He didn t go back out until he d drank three bags, though he did warm the third one. Willow was a bit too tempting, and the possibility of the Hunter it scared him, soul and demon both. Granted, only his soul was wanting to admit it, but still They needed to find a way to deal with this, and that would be a lot less likely if he was too busy trying to seduce Willow to concentrate.

As he was walking into the front room, seeing Willow and Caitlynn sitting on the couch, he smiled. Surely they could deal with this? After all, Willow and Amy had managed to rescue Faith from the attempts of the Council to kill her, and created the new identity of Caitlynn to further protect her. Shouldn t this be manageable?

The phone rang again, causing Angel to grit his teeth in frustration. Stupid cell phone Why didn t someone kill that Bell guy before this could happen? Who decided that making phones that weren t tied down was a good idea? If this is a telemarketer

He could hear the girls giggling, and felt a bit embarrassed that they were probably laughing at him. He was certain that he d be blushing if he was alive. Again, he opened the phone. Who is it?

:Angel, are the witches there?: Spike s voice was urgent, and almost worried.

Willow is, but I m not sure where Amy went. What has you sounding upset? Angel was worried, knowing that Spike usually didn t seem rattled by much of anything.

:Anya found some information. The wards the things binding the Hunter away, they re breaking down. Violations of the natural order, shattering oaths It s all adding up. Remind me to put out a contract on Travers of the Watcher s Council, I m pretty sure all of this is his damn fault.: It sounded as if Spike was pacing.

Go through that more slowly. What violations? How does killing Travers help anything besides our moods?

:Apparently, there have been three big shattering events that endangered the bindings. Anya said that the combination of them is what s causing the wards to crack. First was Glory s portal. Second was Buffy s resurrection. Third was Travers sending assassins after Faith.: Spike s voice was low and serious.

How do you figure that? The Council runs on traditions, not magical rituals. It s not like they take binding oaths to anything other than the Council. Angel asked, and then got a cold feeling. Right? They don t there isn t anything other than several centuries of British tradition.

:Sorry to disappoint you, but Rupert talked about his Initiation. There s solemn oaths that he took in Latin and Hebrew. Names are inscribed in a book to link them the ancient past, and there s a bloody cup of ancient wisdom. It s a damn mystical ritual, with oaths of protection, and Travers shattered his to pieces when he sent assassins after their own Slayer.:

Oh my Angel could feel himself swaying on his feet. Damn. Maybe we can arrange Travers to have a lovely one way trip to hell, it s much slower than simply killing him. I ve got to tell the girls, and then I need to make a couple phone calls. Hold off on setting assassins after Travers until we know if he might be needed to fix this mess.

:Right. I ll just go back and see if Rupert and Anya have come up with anything else then. If people broke it, maybe people can fix it. One more bombshell to drop on you apparently there was a new Slayer called last week.: Spike hung up the phone.

Angel walked over to the couch, feeling as if he was trembling. Alright, it seems that we have some new information. Lorne called from LA, and the second call was Spike. And I don t think you re going to like what they had to say.

End part 55.

Faith found herself just blinking as Angel explained what Lorne and Spike had said. The panic from this thing wasn t just in Sunnydale, but also in LA. Probably in other places as well, they just didn t have friendly people calling about it. She d already figured that Travers was bad, but this He was willing to shatter sacred oaths to try having me killed? But Watchers aren t That s why they re broken, isn t it?

Angel just nodded, and sat down beside Willow, one arm sliding around her. It didn t even look like he realized he was doing it.

So, where s Wesley? She couldn t help asking. Seeing Willow and Angel like that, she wished that she had someone here to snuggle up with.

He was going to try to call some people. There was also something about a meeting that might give something useful, or at least get some more people looking for ways to fix the barriers. Angel sighed, and leaned his head against Willow. He should be back soon.

She nodded, understanding the need to gather information, and to look for help in times of near disaster. But she missed having him there, even if she wasn t certain that they could have a future. Even if she didn t know if he could forgive her past, if they could trust each other enough to make things work. Damn it all, she wanted the chance to at least try.

We need to share our information. The words emerged slowly as she considered the problem. Just look how much more they knew now because Anya had talked to someone and then told Giles and Spike. If Spike and Lorne hadn t talked to Angel, they d still be sitting here wondering if they were going paranoid and delusional with coincidentally matching nightmares. But if she kept going with that logic, it drew her to one inescapable point. We re going to need to talk to Giles and Buffy. They need I think they need to know that I m that Caitlynn is Faith.

Not quite. You aren t quite the same now. Caitlynn is Faith s second chance. Wesley s voice came from the doorway, where he leaned. He looked tired, and his clothing was dusty and wrinkled.

She smiled at him, a warm bubbly feeling rising at his words. Her second chance a fresh start. Hearing him say that seemed to lift a great weight from her shoulders, and that made her heart feel like it was skipping. Patting the couch next to her, she smiled. Come on over and sit down, you look ready to collapse.

Slowly, he walked across the room, looking as if he was concentrating on each step. I spoke with a pair of Native American shamans. They were aware of the problem, and decided to seek enlightenment as to the cause. It was quite the experience.

When he nearly collapsed onto the couch next to her, she reached over to massage his shoulders. So, am I still Faith, or am I just Caitlynn?

Is there more of a reason for the question of identity than I was aware of yesterday? He leaned into her massage, his shoulders full of tension-knots.

Angel looked up, his eyes full of worry. Apparently, there was a new Slayer called. It seems that Quenton Travers decided that the Council needed a more traditional girl.

Wesley froze, his back filling with tension in a heartbeat. He didn t dear merciful God, tell me that he wasn t the one sending the assassins.

For a moment, there was only silence.

Softly, she offered a single statement. They never said who sent them, just that they were being offered a lot of money.

With a slight moan, Wesley let his face fall into his hands, and just shook, not quite forming any words. It was obvious that this had him very upset. And then, words began to emerge. Centuries of tradition. Sacred oaths by the breath of our words, by the tradition of our instruction, by the honor of the Council. Sworn under binding and ancient oaths. How could he just To have your name inscribed in the book is to swear to protect. To dedicate your life to protecting the world, to watching and guarding against the dangers of the darkness. To help those who champion life and humanity. How could he go against that? How could he try to destroy the one who was chosen to stand as our Champion, as the Chosen Warrior?

She pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around in a firm hug. Because he s an utter bastard?

Wesley just made a little whimper, and clung to her. The world might end because of his selfish quest for power.

Willow looked over, and offered a weak smile. But we re not going to let it come to that. We re going to figure out a way to stop it.

Angel nodded, his eyes filled with worry and desperation instead of the determined optimism of Willow s. The alternative is intolerable.

Snickering, she shook her head. I m sitting here trying to figure out if I m Faith or Caitlynn, you two are sitting there trying to pretend you aren t desperately wishing there s no clause, Amy s wanting Spike, and Yeah. The end of the world would be a bit much.

There was a bit of laughter at the way her words seemed to pull things into perspective.

I still think we re going to have to talk to Buffy and Giles. We ll have to tell them that I m not quite dead, that I don t think it would do any good to have that kind of secret hanging over us forever. Her arms had loosened a bit, and she was leaning into Wesley.

Before you mention any of this Wesley s words were filled with more worry. I don t know if there has been continuing Council observation of Buffy. If they have some means of eavesdropping While I won t argue against the idea of letting Buffy and Giles know, I don t want the Council to know. I especially don t want Travers to know.

Feeling a cold thread of worry, she nodded. We definitely don t want him to know. Sunnydale would be a lot easier to send big nasties to than the inside of a prison, and both of the Slayers on his bad-girl list are fight here. Me, and Buffy.

So, how shall we set this up? Willow asked, clearly already thinking about it. We need to meet somewhere large enough to talk, private enough to talk about this, and that we re relatively certain isn t being monitored. And I don t want it to be here. This is it s home, it s safe, it s ours

Angel spoke, his voice low. Maybe in one of the parks? They might be a bit less familiar than the cemeteries are, but also less threatening. Cemeteries make you think of death, or fighting.

Yeah, that might work. So, tonight, after it s dark?

I suppose that should work nicely. I ll just I suppose Giles is at the Magic Box? Wesley offered. I ll just give him a ring there, we can make the arrangements.

End part 56.

Rupert Giles was sitting in the office f the Magic Box, a cup of tea steaming gently beside him, his glasses carefully removed and placed near the tea, and his head face down on the pages of a book of Watcher History. He wasn t certain if he wanted to laugh at the irony, cry from disappointment, or scream. Instead, he was just sitting there, face fallen, and trying to keep a tiny measure of control. Disaster was on them all, and a major portion of the cause was from the effort of people trying to help.

Willow had wanted to help when she brought Buffy back. Granted, it had been hasty, and poorly thought out, but she d wanted to help. She d feared that her friend was in a hell-dimension, and had wanted to rescue her. After so many years working with things, she should have known that things aren t always as they seem, she should have thought to check first, to make certain that she could retrieve Buffy. And for the love of God, they should have thought to dig her up if they were going to bring her back to life. The very thought was enough to give him nightmares, how much more disturbing must it have been for Buffy to wake up in her own coffin?

And as for Travers He had no explanation. The Crucinomitum was bad enough, but that was only a test. A horrible, brutal test that had been revoked centuries ago, but still a test. It s purpose was to ensure that the Slayer was resourceful, and could adapt to new situations. But to deliberately order the death of a Slayer It was something that should have been inconceivable for any man of ethics, of integrity, for any decent person, actually. How could he still be willing to look himself in the mirror in the morning? He couldn t imagine how such a thing could be explained, how he could have justified it to anyone, especially to the Council. Or had Travers decided to act outside the Council s knowledge and consent? He wasn t quite certain which would be worse.

The phone rang, jangling at him in a loud and annoying tone that he knew could easily be heard clear in the front of the store. Slowly, he lifted his head, glaring at the phone as it shrilled again. If this was some sort of telemarketer But he hadn t heard back from some of his contacts, it could be important. Sighing, he picked up the handset, and uttered a simple acknowledgement. This is Rupert Giles.

:Yes, Giles?: Wesley s voice was only faintly distorted by the phone. :There s something that needs discussed with you.:

I m assuming that this something is important? Does it connect with this current mess? Did you manage to get any leads on how to fix this? Rupert wasn t certain if he wanted to let himself hope or not.

:Very important. I m not entirely certain if this will help with the solution, but You need to know. And most likely Miss Summers will also need to know. Wesley sounded as if he was trying to work his way up to something.

Will tonight be acceptable? We can meet here, in the back room. His mind was starting to consider the possible results of Wesley s consultations.

:No, that won t do. Tonight is good, but This is something that mustn t leak to the Council, and there is speculation that they might have surveillance of the shop.: Wesley sounded thoroughly unhappy, probably as appalled by the news of Travers s behavior as he had been.

Surveillance? Of my shop? Who do they think what bloody right would they have to do such a thing? Rupert was outraged at the merest suggestion, even as a part of him realized that Buffy s insistence to ignore the Council after her eighteenth birthday would hardly be enough to make them stop observing her. He d most likely never been the only person monitoring Buffy.

:That s not the issue. Considering what we ve learned, it doesn t sound like all of the Council are concerned with rights. Meet us at um a park.: There was a pause, and an almost audible exchange of words. :Willow says the one with the big fountain?:

Of course. A half hour after sunset? He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

:Yes, that should work. I ll errr I ll leave you to explain this to your Slayer.: Wesley offered, moments before there was a soft click as he hung up.

Rupert put his glasses back on, and closed the book that he d been resting his head on. Sipping at his tea, he wondered what could possibly be so important, and yet so urgent to keep the Council from finding out. It had to be something important, just from the way that Wesley was reacting. He d best figure out how to explain this to Buffy

In the end, he decided to take the simple, yet cowardly way out. He simply suggested that she prepare for a patrol, and said that he could use some fresh air. He d managed to direct their meanderings towards the park, and they arrived just at the right time. She d been commenting on the recent lack of anything but minions, and how it was much easier on the laundry.

Giles? I feel ummm. Buffy paused, her body tensing. Why do I feel Angel and Spike?

Because there s something that the two of you need to know. Spike s voice was almost amused, and he had a cigarette in one hand. And this seemed like the place to talk about it.

We don t trust the Council, not after everything. They might have surveillance at the shop, and this is something that they must not discover. Angel looked serious, and wasn t even glaring at Spike. People might get killed if they learned of this, and most of them would probably be considered collateral damage.

So, you re protecting someone by having us chat in the park? Buffy sounded doubtful. Who?

All of us. Willow s voice was soft, and she sounded tired. We re trying to keep all of us safer. If Travers was willing to send assassins after Faith in prison just because he didn t think killing you would activate a new Slayer

How does this connect with Traves? He he had Faith assassinated, but there s a new Slayer. She s in Europe. Rupert had a feeling that things were about to get more complicated.

See, here s the thing. And unfamiliar red-haired woman moved into view. She had a resemblance to Willow, but seemed aware of what was going on. Travers doesn t play well with others, how do you think he d react if his plans didn t quite work as neatly as possible? He d never liked the fact that Buffy won t ask how high? if he says jump, what do you think he d do about two of them? In the same town?

Two of them? Two of me? Buffy blinked, looking at the young woman. Are you Caitlynn?

Two Slayers. Angel s voice was soft, and he looked at Giles. Two Slayers who answer to protecting people rather than to the Council.

But If there s a new Slayer, then Faith s dead. Buffy s words were a protest, and she looked around, her eyes flickering from Angl, to Willow, Spike, and this new woman, Caitlynn.

That is the normal case. Wesley was moving towards them, tucking a cell phone back into his pocket. But things aren t going quite normally right now.

In that moment, a suspicion bloomed in Rupert s mind. You somehow managed to rescue Faith? How?

Amy and I did it. Willow s voice was barely audible, and she looked over at him and Buffy as if she dreaded their reactions. This It s weird. There was this guy in a plaid jacket. He said his name was Whistler, and that we needed to save Faith, that it was very important. So, we did a spell.

What sort of spell? Buffy asked, her eyes clouding. Not another resurrection?

No. We I guess we put time in a bubble around Faith. Willow sounded a bit more confident as she offered the explanation. Faith didn t really die, we just . Sort of paused everything, like stopping a movie and starting it up again later.

Rupert felt something inside of him tense, and looked at Willow. But that s a very difficult spell. The energies need to be carefully balanced, or else What made you try something like that?

I had to. I couldn t just let her be killed! It was . Wrong. I can t put it into words. Willow glanced down, biting at her lip. And then we didn t know who was trying to kill her, so we had to find a way to hide her.

Faith isn t really dead? Buffy was frowning, and looked around again. You But how? Where is she?

How did you plan to hide her? Rupert had the feeling that things would get into an emotional tangle. But the fact that Travers hadn t succeeded in killing their Slayer had to be good. He tried to imagine Faith hiding, staying out of sight, hiding in a spare room somewhere. No, utterly implausible.

Caitlynn gave Willow what could only be a look of reassurance, and smiled. There was something unsettlingly familiar about that smug grin. Red managed to pull off something that she called a set glamour. It s a whole new look.

For a moment, Rupert felt like the world had tilted slightly, and he shuffled over a short distance to the right, and sat down on the bar that supported the teeter-totters. Faith is Caitlynn. Oh my.

She s not really your cousin? Buffy was glaring now, and had crossed her arms. You lied to me.

Wesley put one arm around the shoulder of Caitlynn, or Faith Rupert wasn t quite certain how he should think of her. We had to keep her safe. At first, we didn t know who was trying to kill her. Then, we only knew who they d paid to arrange things.

Curious, Rupert looked at Wesley, noticing the way they stood a little closer than necessary, the way Wesley s fingers were rubbing against her arm. It was obvious to him that Wesley had considerable personal interest in Faith, or Caitlynn, whichever name they should be using. Part of him wondered if either of them knew what they might be getting into, and another part wondered if it was worth arguing after all, they were facing the end of the world. Instead, he decided to ask something else, something more focused on their current danger. Who was hired to arrange Faith s death?

Quentin Travers hired Wolfram & Hart to make it happen. Angel s voice held a little bit of a growl. They d been sending demons into the prison.

Who? Buffy blinked, her almost sullen disappointment fading to mild confusion. But isn t that a law firm? I m pretty sure that I used to drive past the offices on the way to one of the malls in Los Angeles.

They re an evil law firm. Wesley muttered. They don t simply defend questionable individuals, they they engage in a vast assortment of immoral and illegal activities, always carefully protecting themselves. They ve sent assassin after Angel, protected stalkers and serial killers, sent buying representatives to the most reprehensible of paranormal auctions

Auctions? What s so bad about an auction? Buffy asked, apparently distracted from glaring at Willow.

Auctions where they offer the eyes of a Seer, to be plucked out after purchasing. Angel had a definite growl in his voice. As well as an assortment of black magical artifacts, mystical weapons and poisons, the whole mess.

Yikes. Buffy shivered, and glanced over at Wesley and Faith-Caitlynn, and then at Willow. You should have told me.

We had to be careful. Willow glanced away, her eyes pausing for a moment on Wesley, on Spike, and then resting on Angel. We couldn t just blurt something out in a place that would endanger her. What if the people responsible had spies? What if word of her being alive comes back to the bad guys, and they decided to send lots of bigger, nastier stuff here, where it would be a lot easier to smuggle in a scary demon than a prison?

Buffy sighed, and nodded slowly, still clearly unhappy. I guess that makes sense.

Rupert started to clean his glasses, wondering if Buffy would really be as calm about this as she appeared, or if she would have her fit of temper later. He wondered if offering Faith a second chance so close to them was wise. And then he wondered just why Whistler had insisted on saving Faith.

End part 57. 


	20. parts 58 to 60

Buffy stood there, her hands clenched at her sides, as she tried to sort out her reactions. She was hurt that Willow hadn t trusted her with the truth, surprisingly relieved that Faith wasn t dead, furious at Travers, shocked and a bit hurt to see Angel again, annoyed and angry that the Council might be spying on her, and a bit grossed out by the whole eye-plucking thing that Angel had mentioned. Everything seemed to be happening at once the freaky suicidal demon-lady, the weird feeling, Amy de-ratted and that whole mess Faith even looked surprisingly convincing as Willow s cousin.

Duh, things were happening at once because some of them were connected. She should have put it together earlier. Something had to have happened to let the freaky nasty scare the demon-lady, and what the demon-lady had been scared of was also giving her the wiggins. Travers had something to do with it getting out. Willow had de-ratted Amy, they d jumped to the wrong conclusion, and Willow had felt like she had nothing better to do than save Faith. Naturally, Travers and his people wouldn t be happy to know their plan failed.

But why were Angel and Wesley here instead of in LA? And what was up with Wesley and Faith? And why was Angel talking to Giles, and Giles getting t hat oh dear look and frowning? It must be some sort of bad news.

She really hadn t talked much to anyone since Willow had brought her back. It had just been so hard to be here again, after being where she had been. Everything had felt safe, peaceful. She d thought that they were all safe as well. But Giles had said that they weren t safe, that they d been in terrible danger. If she hadn t been in heaven, where had she been?

Slowly, she walked towards Willow, knowing that she could stand here until sunrise and not know for certain what Willow had been thinking. A few guesses about Amy had already led to one wrong conclusion, she could learn from that mistake. So, you re passing Faith as your cousin? Was that just to hide her from Travers?

Not just Travers. He hired someone else, an evil law firm, and we had to hide her from them. Willow sighed, fidgeting a bit and her fingers tangling in her short red hair. She couldn t be Faith anymore and still disappear from their sight.

Do you even really have an Aunt Niobe? Buffy asked, feeling just a little bitter.

Yeah. And she had a daughter. Willow s hands moved together, her fingers interlacing with white-knuckled tightness. My cousin was killed in a car accident. I d only met her a few times Mom and Aunt Niobe had a really big fight years ago and they don t talk much anymore. I don t even know what they fought about.

So, why couldn t you let Faith get killed? Buffy knew as soon as they came out that the words sounded harsh. Maybe too harsh.

We ve all done things that we ve regretted. Maybe not as big as what Faith did, but Mistakes, misjudgments, things we regretted. But we ve all done it, and all wanted a second chance to make things right. Why shouldn t Faith get that chance? And why should Travers get to play God? Willow was quiet for a moment, and it looked as if she was lost in her thoughts. Whistler said that she was needed. I don t know if he meant that she was needed to fight this Ancient Hunger, or if it was for something else, but if he comes from the Powers That Be, the people who are on our side in this whole mess, I should listen, right?

Buffy could feel herself smiling at Willow s babble. How long since she d felt amused when Willow rambled, instead of angry that she was here in Sunnydale? I guess, but After the whole mess with Angel s soul, and after dying and being brought back, I d take their words with a grain of salt and a lot of caution. They always seem to leave out the important stuff.

Willow s smile seemed a bit weak. Yeah, I know. But this It scares me. Not just me, Amy s getting a bad feeling, and Caitlynn s been having freakier dreams about it than I have, and it s making both Angel and Spike nervous, not that either of them really want to think about that.

She s Faith, not Caitlynn. You can make her look different, but she s still Faith. Buffy said, glancing over at the other Slayer. Faith had done terrible things, it would be stupid to forget all of that just because Travers wanted her dead. Even if maybe there was something to Willow s second chance idea.

For a moment, Willow had that little frown that said she was trying to come up with a way to explain something that made perfect sense to her. After a few minutes, all she said was, We don t know if Travers and his people put listening or recording devices around Sunnydale. If they re still going to think that she s dead, we can t call her Faith. Having them try to make her as dead as she was supposed to be would be dangerous. Don t we have enough danger to deal with already?

I suppose that makes sense. Buffy shrugged, flexing her shoulders and unclenching her hands. A part of her still hoped that Faith would end up dying in the upcoming mess, thus sparing them all any future worries about her redemption.

You okay over there? Caitlynn asked, her words purely Faith, but her voice now different, thanks to the glamour that had changed her voice as well as her hair and skin.

Possibly. Tonight is just For a moment, Wesley was at a loss for words. It s quite a lot to process. My thoughts are all over the place, and I think that unless there s something we need to do, I d like to go back home.

Hey, Red, Fang, We re heading back to base. It s been a lot to take in, and Wes looks about ready to shut down and pass out. She gave a small wave that was probably a goodbye, and placed her hand on his elbow. Her voice was softer as she added, I ll make sure we both get back home safely.

It wasn t supposed to be like this. The words slipped out, breaking a long silence as they d been walking. The terrible danger isn t supposed to be because of our misjudgments.

I know. Her voice was quiet, blurred by pain. Oh yes, she could understand that feeling.

For a while, they walked in silence. Wesley felt his thoughts spinning and twisting. Travers had betrayed everything that the Watchers stood for. People in LA were aware of some of the problem. Another Slayer had been discovered in Europe. How did there come to be another Slayer? A Slayer is only supposed to be called when

I know the speech. When one falls, another is Chosen. A destiny which is rather unhealthy, by the way. She kicked at a rock, frowning. I don t know. I can guess, but I don t know. Either putting time in a bubble around me made whatever chooses Slayers think I was dead, or it s a result of Buffy dying.

That was in the spring. If that was the cause, why would the new Slayer only be uncovered last week? He glanced over, seeing the confusion and worry in her eyes.

It could be that she didn t have a Watcher teaching her, like Buffy didn t at first. Faith shivered, and when she spoke again, her voice was hardly more than a whisper. Or if it was from B s fall, then the one in Germany might not have been the one called right away. Slayers can have a really short life expectancy, Wes.

Wesley wanted to deny her words, to insist that things weren t that bleak and painful. But the words stuck in his throat, feeling falsely optimistic. He no longer had the same confidence in the Council that would have let him utter the attempt at consolation last month. I suppose it s hard to say. Maybe we should just be grateful that it means Travers isn t trying to kill you any longer?

Yeah, I guess so. She murmured. For some reason, she wasn t looking at him. Wes? Do you really think we can pull this off? The more I hear, the bigger and badder this whole thing sounds.

We ll face it together. His hand reached out, catching hers. He wanted to try to make something for the two of them, even if it turned out that they could only have a few moments together before the end of the world. He was tired of trying to make the safe choices in everything, and wanted to try to for the most enjoyable choices, especially if these ended up as his last days. We have some leads. The Native American shamans that I spoke with were already aware of the problem, and they are seeking advice on how to fix the barrier.

Shamans, huh? Did you smoke a peace-pipe with them? There was a trace of a smirk as she asked the question. Her thumb rubbed over his hand, and she had somehow ended up closer to him, her hip brushing against him as they walked.

No, not a peace pipe. There was the ceremonial burning of some sacred herbs, which included some sage and a few other things that they didn t identify, in a sweat lodge. He paused, remembering the way that he d felt, as if he could just step out of his body, like stepping out of his clothing. I m confident that we ll find something before things are too late.

How bad is this thing Travers did? Her question was low, as if she wasn t certain she should even be asking.

What Travers did It s more than the fact that it s wrong to send assassins after someone. It s more than the fact that he did this because he wanted more power. It s Wesley struggled to find the words. He turned his back on everything that we are taught as Watchers and spat in the face of our purpose.

So, things look pretty bad. She murmured. Well, that sucks. Any last wishes, since we might be about to die?

How about a few happy memories to take with us to the other side? He asked, hope warring with the lingering fear that things would never work out for him. Be brave, because there s not enough time to dwell on what could have been s any longer.

I don t have a lot of those. Sorrow darkened her words, and then she looked at him. Do you have a way to fix that?

Leaning forward, he whispered, Let s make some better ones?

Then he kissed her. To his great relief, she kissed him back, her arms sliding around him as their lips met and moved urgently against each other. I like your plan. Why don t we take this inside?

Amy rubbed at her wrist, sighing as she looked at the big book in front of her. Whistler had arrived just as the others were preparing to go talk to Buffy in the park, and he d tapped her shoulder. Without offering any explanation, he d just grabbed her hand and the world had spun, blurred, and they d been elsewhere. Some sort of weird place that was all pale light and smooth not-marble floors and shelves of big books bound in strange leathers. The one that she was staring into was wider than her shoulders, with thick pages covered in twists and loops that, while elegant, were no form of writing that she recognized.

Why am I copying this section of the book again? Amy asked, glaring at the messenger. She was certain that she could hear voices chanting somewhere in the background. If there was someone close enough for her to hear them chanting, wouldn t they notice that they weren t alone?

You ll need it. He sighed, and rubbed at his temples, looking almost depressed. This whole mess It wasn t supposed to happen. Nobody made plans, because they never thought that things would be bad enough to need a plan.

So, they were overconfident? Amy asked, frowning a little. It was weird, as she looked at the loops and twisty swirls, there was a picture forming in her mind. This web of multi-colored light, and this dark shape like some deformed large guy, with long claws, caught against the light. The chanting seemed to get a bit clearer, though she had no idea what the words meant, and the shadow-shape seemed to writhe in pain. There was something uncomfortably familiar about the dark shape...

Basically. They were overconfident, and they thought that nobody would forget what they d locked up. That nobody would risk the things that might damage those locks. For a moment, he was quiet, and then, in a softer voice, he continued. But they forgot that mortals don t remember on the same scale as they do. And people will do the most astonishing and horrible things for power.

My life is so weird. She muttered. So, who s over there chanting?

Chanting? He looked at her, eyes worried. There s nobody here but you and me, kiddo.

But I hear chanting. With a nervous swallow, Amy tried to copy faster. She didn t even realize that she d started to whisper along with the chanting until Whistler grabber her shoulder.

What are you saying? His eyes looked worried, and he looked less human, somehow. The features were all right, and the proper colors and sizes, but it was wrong at the same time.

That s the words to the chanting that you didn t hear. Tapping the book, she asked, So what does this do? In her mind s eye, the shadow-thing struggled against the light, and the light seemed to fold around it, like wrapping a tissue over a dead bee before dropping it into the trash. There were other shapes, scattered in groups and singly outside the web, and threads of colored light emerged from them, forming the web.

It s about the rituals that were used to create the Barrier and bind the Most Ancient of Hungers. He glanced around, as if nervous. We aren t really supposed to be here, but if we re quiet and quick, I think we can get this copied and be gone before anyone has a chance to notice. And there s nobody here chanting.

Feeling entirely uncomforted, Amy returned to her copying. Loops and swirls, which looked sort of pretty and made no sense to her at all. If this explained how the Darkness had been bound, maybe they could figure out how to do it again, assuming they could find someone who could read this stuff. The images burned in her mind, and she shivered, uncertain if they were from her imagination, the chanting that she heard, or the book. In the margins, she started to note little bits of the strange images in her head. After all, this place reeked of magic, maybe they would be helpful the web of light, the dark and hungry shadow, the large number of people working against the shadow they all sounded like the Binding. I m telling you, I hear chanting. Goes with the pictures in my head Either I m going crazy, or the book s multimedia.

Whistler had nothing to say in reply, but his hand on her shoulder tightened.

end part 58.

Xander Harris unlocked the door to the apartment that he shared with Anya. Things were going wrong out there. He couldn t explain it better than that. The creepy factor of Sunnydale had gone up, the shadows were darker, and the spooky noises that were probably the monsters were spookier, only he wasn t seeing the monsters. Something had carved weird runes all along the support beams of the current construction project, and stained them with some sort of blood and ashes mixture. The worry resulting from that had caused things to drag out, and it had taken them hours longer to finish what had to be done for the day.

Somehow, it creeped him out even more that he recognized them as runes of protection.

Xander! Anya flung her arms around him, squeezing him tight. You re alright. I d feel a lot better if you had gotten back before the sun set.

I m still in one piece, and nothing worse than tired and freaked out. He sighed, and hugged her back. At least he wasn t facing all this scary weirdness alone.

What happened to keep you out so late? She asked, still holding his hand as she tugged him to sit on the couch.

Xander tried to smile, noticing that the room still smelled like sage. There were protection runes carved into the support beams this morning.

You re certain they were protection runes? Nobody s being stupid enough to try to make things worse now, are they? Nobody s trying to, I don t know, open the Hellmouth? Anya asked, grasping his hand as she fretted. Has Giles got any more ideas on how to fix this?

Xander opened his mouth, about to say something, like nobody would be that stupid. Instead, different words slithered out as an idea hatched and emerged without even considering a pause at common sense to see if it was good. Maybe we could ask some of the local demons. If they know enough to be asking protection like that, maybe they know something we can use to stuff that bad-boy genie back into its bottle?

For a moment, she stared at him, her jaw dropped a bit in shock. Xander, I don t know if that s the stupidest idea you ve ever had or a stroke of genius. We might as well go ask, the worst that can happen is we die a little sooner than if we sat back and waited for it to come get us.

Right. Well, we might as well go, right? He stood up, still holding her hand tightly in his. I don t think we have enough time to worry about elaborate plans.

Let s not be in a rush to invite doom ahead of schedule. Anya insisted, one hand smoothing over her pant leg. But the sooner we go, the sooner we might have something useful to add to the efforts at stopping disaster, right?

Right. Xander agreed. He had the sudden urge to say never mind, let s just stay home , but squashed it down. It was his reckless idea, how could he back out now? Besides, Anya was right unless they could find the answers and fast, they were all dead anyway.

It felt like just a few minutes later that they were shuffling along the beach, which looked a lot spookier at night. With a few weapons each, they weren t exactly helpless, but they were deliberately going to a cave system that Anya thought had a lot of demons, and Xander was feeling rather vulnerable. Stupid ideas like this were going to get him killed, possibly tonight.

At the mouth of the cave, there were two figures. One had the massive build and curling horns of a Fyarl demon, like the one that Giles had been turned into the year before, though Xander doubted that this one was really a British Watcher changed by a spell. The second looked like a bony woman with long hair and a pale dress. It wasn t until he was so close that he could have touched her that he realized her hair was a dark purple, she had scaly, pinkish skin, and her eyes were completely milky white.

She smiled, the expression unnerving, and gestured for them to come inside. We ve been waiting.

Xander couldn t help the feeling that went through him as if they d just waltzed into a trap. So, I found some protection runes on the support beams at my construction site.

Yes. We ask for something, either a shield against the Hunter, or a swift death that will spare us from His coming. The demon woman led them deeper into the cave, which was filled with dozens of demons of many different types. Some of them he recognized, but others were unfamiliar. Pits held fires, casting dancing shadows and light over the walls and the demons. Now, you are here, and perhaps our prayers have been answered.

Xander blinked, feeling really disturbed by the whole situation. Are you asking us to help you, or to kill you?

Yes. The woman shrugged, as if either option was acceptable to her.

Xander looked at Anya, unsurprised to see that she looked just as worried as he felt. This was not what he d expected at all. Umm, why don t we start by trying to find a way to stop this Hunter, and if that doesn t work, we can start with the killing later? Anybody got family histories about how it got locked away?

A man with green scales and tiny blue spikes over his face stepped forward. He had a half smile, and when he started to speak, there was a faint Irish accent. "In the tales of our ancestors, it is said there was a desperate alliance of all peoples against the Vile Devourer, and that together, they worked a great spell..."

End part 59.

Lindsey MacDonald frowned as he listened to Gavin ranting on about something. The man had been handling a few accounts, mostly normal ones from overseas people with American investments. Things that should have been simple, even legal, or at least mostly legal. Except that Gavin looked like a spastic puppet, so something was clearly not going according to plan.

How hard could it be anyhow? These were professionals! Granted, they were unprofessional enough to let their debts get too large to control, and so they had to forfeit, but Gavin ranted, pacing along the wall.

She s dead now, isn t she? Lilah Morgan asked, inspecting one taupe-painted nail with apparent calm. Does it really matter if it was at the time of one of the attacks or afterwards from lingering effects?

Now that miserable bastard is trying to insinuate that I sent incompetents to deal with her. He doesn t realize how hard it was to work under his constraints. Nobody that couldn t pass for human, nothing that would draw too much attention, nothing that couldn t be explained away. Report to him when Faith Wilkins was finally dead. Gavin dropped into a chair, his face contorted into a sulk. Damn Quentin Travers anyhow, the man is a pain in my ass.

Quentin Travers? Lindsey repeated, trying to sort through the nagging feeling that he had. Where have I heard that name before?

He s the current Head of the Council of Watchers. Lilah replied, starting to file another nail. Gavin s responsible for handling the American investments for the Council, and making certain they don t get themselves in too much trouble for spying on little girls.

Is that all they do? Spy on little girls? Lindsey joked, trying to hide the baffling feeling of unease that the news brought him. Something about this seemed off to him, and he wondered if it was some sort of test or trap from the senior partners.

Oh, the occasional kidnapping of a potential, the occasional removal of an obstructive individual Just the usual sort of thing. Gavin shrugged. Until Travers decided that a woman safely and securely locked under Federal observation had to be eliminated.

I thought Faith was the Slayer? Lindsey offered, deciding that it might be safest to play dumb on that account. Why would the Head of the Council of Watchers want to kill their Slayer?

Because he can t control her. Gavin said with a sneer. He wants to replace her with someone more malleable to the Council s commands, and to do that, Faith had to die. It s really very simple when one dies, another is Chosen, so, he s just hurrying the process along.

Huh. Lindsey grunted, his mind spinning. Something about that explanation seemed very wrong to him, and he had no idea why. It wasn t the logic that was flawless. But the Council was a very old organization, and they dealt almost as heavily with magic as Wolfram and Hart. Hadn t it ever occurred to anyone in the Council to make a few arrangements to prevent people from derailing things to serve private agendas? Of course we had the resources to make that happen.

We? The Watchers are my case, not yours, MacDonald. Gavin snorted.

Wolfram and Hart, Parks. The company that issues our paychecks, the greater corporate entity that we re both part of? Lindsey shook his head, wondering how long Gavin could last. The company has a lot more connections than either one of us separately could ever hope to gain. Of course the company could manage something like the elimination of a Slayer.

Standing up, he started back towards his office. Maybe if he focused enough on his own cases, he d forget to be disturbed by the idea of the Head of the Watcher s Council trying to kill their Slayer. He was a lawyer, he wasn t supposed to be having moral or ethical qualms. Not while working for this company. Passing one of the magical research department, he shook his head at the mutters about chicken feet and circles of containment. He was just glad that he didn t need to know any of that stuff. Containment was for the mages, or for the special physical taskmen that were their own equivalent of Slayers.

That comparison froze him mid-step. Their equivalent of Slayers and they had to work within certain careful restrictions to avoid causing changes to various mystical balances. Did the Slayer have constraints like that? What would happen if there was a revolt within the Watchers?

He d better ask. His bad feeling suggested that things could get ugly, and when in doubt, it never hurt to make certain something wasn t about to eat you. He turned and made his way towards the elevator, pushing the button for the floor that held the records department. They might have something on the restrictions and constraints on the Slayer, and, by extension, on the Watchers.

End part 60. 


	21. parts 61 to 63

Tara shuffled a little, eyes downcast, as she made her way to the Magic Box. Something was very wrong out there, like a huge shadow looming over them. That was a bad description, though, and didn t come close to capturing the sense of panic and the way that trying to look towards the shadow made her eyes ache and her stomach twist. She didn t know what it was, and neither did Blaise, another witch on the campus. Blaise had felt it too, and was desperately trying to find something in her family books to try to explain the shadow.

Tara didn t have any relevant family books of magic to look through. Her mother had left her one on star movements and the phases of the moon, and a couple on herbs, but nothing about evil shadows and scary demons. Still, her time dating Willow had left her knowing one thing that she d never forget if something scary and supernatural was happening, Rupert Giles could probably find it in one of his books. He had books on things that she d never even dreamed about in her worst nightmares.

When she arrived at the Magic Box, Buffy was at the register, pretending to read one of Giles s books. Tara moved closer, wondering if Buffy could remember the time that she was dead, wondering if she had been in heaven, if she d been with her mother again. Hey.

Tara, Buffy greeted, almost managing a smile. What s wrong?

Something s wrong out there, and I don t know what it is, Tara admitted. I was hoping that maybe Mr. Giles had answers in his books.

Big, mysterious shadow thing? Old and evil beyond words? Buffy asked, no longer pretending to look at the book.

Tara nodded, uncertain if she was relieved that Buffy already knew about it, or worried that she already knew about it. Maybe both. Yeah. I can feel it out there, looming. It s out there, and it wants to be here, and it s hungry.

We re already searching, Buffy muttered. Big books of every demon known to man, and we aren t getting very far. It sounds like this thing is the boogeyman s boogeyman. Patrols are almost dead because everything s either trying to hide from this scary shadow-thing or they re killing themselves off before it gets here.

Tara could feel the blood draining from her face. Y-you re exaggerating, r-right? They aren t really killing themselves to get away, are they?

They are. It s majorly wiggy, Buffy closed her eyes, and seemed to ponder something. Go on back and talk to Giles, maybe you can add something we don t know. There s a lot that we don t know yet, and what we do isn t helping.

Nervously, Tara moved to the back room, hoping for and dreading the possibility of seeing Willow again. Bad enough that she was here once more, mixed up with all the danger and violence that surrounded Buffy. As much as she missed Willow, she didn t think that she could handle her ex-girlfriend as well.

Mr. Giles? she called, surprised by the stacks and boxes of books that filled the room. She d never seen this many books out before, not even when they were trying to find information about Glory.

Ah, Tara, I m at the table. There s a pathway through the boxes, Mr. Giles called, sounding tired.

Tara was relieved to see that other than stacks and boxes of books, there was only the table and Mr. Giles. She also felt vaguely guilty about that flash of relief. Opening her mouth, words tumbled out. I ve been there s something wrong out there. It s old, and strong, and it s hungry.

You mean that you ve sensed it as well? He looked at her and gestured towards the chairs. Move some of the books and sit down. Please, tell me when and how you became aware of it.

I was meditating, and it felt Tara paused, trying to find the right words. You know how you can feel it when a cloud blocks the sunlight? It was like stepping out in what s supposed to be sunshine, and there s a storm brewing overhead. It s out there, it s strong, and hungry, and it scares me.

I know that Willow said you were involved with the college Wiccan group; have any of the others there also felt this? He was listening to her, as if her words were important. The intensity unsettled Tara even more.

I think so. We haven t actually been talking about it in words. I m certain that Blaise felt it, she s looking through her books. Some of the others Tara shrugged. They said that something doesn t feel right.

Giles nodded thoughtfully. If they have the first shred of sensitivity, they ll know that something isn t right.

Have your books told you anything? Tara waved her hand at the stacks of books. She d never seen this many in the back room, even when he d gotten a new shipment for the store.

A little bit, unfortunately it s not good news, he paused, pouring himself more tea. There are references to this presence that you ve felt in all the oldest books and legends. They cross cultures and in some cases, species boundaries. The ancient Chinese, the Inca, the Babylonians, and several demonic cultures that were their contemporaries all mention the presence.

When that happens, isn t it normally one group that s happy about the scary thing, and others that fear it? Like a local sports hero? Tara was getting a cold feeling in her stomach, one that normally told her there was trouble.

Generally so, Giles admitted. In this case, no. Every name is some variation of a great hunger, a darkness, something that devours. Every reference hints that it is a dreadful danger that was locked away in the earliest recorded acts of magic, for the protection of all. It is said that the bitterest of enemies and most deluded of fools generally their political rivals all agreed that it was best that the Darkness stay locked away. Some feared that if it ever escaped, it would be the end of all things.

What let it out? Tara breathed the question, knowing that she wouldn t like the answer.

It s not out yet. What you feel is its presence just outside the mortal realm, like hearing something breathing on the other side of your door. It wasn t one thing, but rather a combination of several things happening too close together. For a moment, it looked as if he was about to say something else, but what emerged was a soft, One of those things was Glory and her portal.

How do we make it go away again? Tara could feel herself trembling.

We don t know, Giles admitted.

That was the worst thing that Tara had heard in a long time.

End part 61.

Xander knocked on the door of the mansion, his head still spinning from last night. After a long day of work, he d spent the whole night in a cave listening to demons tell stories about something horrible. Anya had been beside him, taking notes. The whole thing felt a bit unreal, that feeling perhaps helped by exhaustion.

It also seemed bizarre that he was visiting a couple of vampires.

They re here, right? Of course they re here, it s not like they could go out and go shopping, Anya muttered.

Wesley opened the door, smelling of smoke and herbs and looking a bit scruffy and disheveled, completely unlike the Wesley that Xander remembered from senior year. Xander? And Anya, isn t it? What brings you here?

We ve got some information that might help. We re not the only people who know something bad s trying to get here, and somehow, last night turned into story night at the demon cave. Xander shook his head, and then sighed. Can we talk about this inside? I think the two deadboys and the girls need to hear this stuff.

Wesley shook his head, muttering something that Xander couldn t quite catch as he went back inside the house.

Closing the door behind him, Xander grumbled, Not like we could be vamps standing out there in the bright, nasty sunshine. I think he s paranoid.

Angel and Willow were sitting on the couch near the fireplace, which wasn t lit. Spike was pacing along the floor, grumbling and growling about someone disappearing and what if she got herself hurt? Wesley settled on the shorter couch beside a redhead who wasn t Willow, and she leaned up, kissing him. Xander looked over the room again, counting the people before asking, Um, where s Amy?

Mouse-girl just vanished! When she comes back Spike snarled, eyes flashing yellow. We don t know where she went, but it had better be important.

Hi Xander, Willow called. Um, meet Caitlynn, the person sitting on Wesley s lap. She s trying to help fix this.

Xander made a small wave, wondering if the room was spinning. Deciding that it probably wasn t, he moved over and collapsed onto the end of the couch where Willow and Angel were sitting. We went to story time, and have the stories as passed down by demony families of how the Ancient Hunger got locked away.

Should we ask why they invited you to story time instead of one big, violent party? Caitlynn asked, something about her seeming weirdly familiar.

Anya settled down between Xander and Angel, leaning on him. They asked for protection, either a way to defeat the Devourer again, or someone to kill them before he gets here. We re going to try to stop him from arriving first, and as a backup, we said we d go back and help with the killing before he arrives.

Now that s freaky, Caitlynn muttered. I ve never heard of scary things meaning kill me now when they say help.

Xander had the vague feeling that he d regret it later, but the words just slipped out. Why does Caitlynn seem weirdly familiar?

You met me before," she smirked, the expression very familiar. We got real close. You were pretty sure that we had a connection.

You can t have him, and besides, you seem quite content with *him*, Anya retorted, pointing at Wesley.

Oh, that s five by five with me. She was still grinning.

Faith? When did you become a redhead? And aren t you supposed to be in prison? Xander blurted, now certain that he d managed to fall asleep.

I used to be, magic spell from Red I mean, Willow, and Faith is officially dead now, she replied.

Quentin Travers was trying to kill Faith. Because of that major violation of his oaths, he broke some of the barriers keeping the scary darkness away. So, Amy and I faked Faith s death, brought her here, fixed a glamour on her, and she s going to help us try to stop the scary dark man from eating us all. Willow didn t even seem to pause for breath. But you can t say anything about it at the Magic Box or at Buffy s house, because we re afraid the Council might have bugged them, and they have to think that Faith s dead. If they try to make her deader, things would only get a lot worse, and we don t want that.

Xander blinked, certain that he hadn t followed much more than Travers bad, Magic Box bugged, and Council makes things worse. Okay. Anya, can you tell them what we ve got?

The short version is that most of them had a story about how the Hunter in the Darkness, or the Ancient Devourer, or the Enemy of All Life was locked away. Some of the names were different, but everybody agrees that he s much worse than an Ascencion. Apparently, back when this thing was locked away, it took a combination of hundreds of casters from all races, including humans, working together on a powerful spell. Some of them said there were magic songs, or special dances, or that they wove a web of light to hold back the Darkness. Anya frowned at the paper. In short, if we can find a spell that was used back before most humans had figured out how to write things down and find a group of magically-gifted people willing to work with those they re afraid of, we might have a chance.

For a few moments, the room was quiet.

I think we need to make a few phone calls, Angel said. Wes, you call those shamans back. I ll call Lorne. Between him and Cordelia, they can find some casters in L.A. to help out.

Xander decide that if his dream had a hope of beating this scary evil, he d just stay asleep for now. Leaning back on the couch, he closed his eyes.

End part 62.

Okay, everybody s great-great grandaddy s worked together to lock this guy up. We need lots of people working for this to have a shot of success, Faith muttered, staring at the pages of notes.

We would also need the spell, Spike growled.

Willow frowned, staring at the corner of the walls and ceiling as she considered the information that they had. We need the spell. We need a lot of people casting the spell. But do they need to be all in the same place, or just casting it at the same time?

What are you suggesting? Angel s voice was soft, but hints of hope and fear were present.

If we can get the spell, have the demons work it in the cave, the tribal shamans and medicine men that Wes talked to working in their places, the L.A. witches casting in L.A., we can work here, and everyone else we can contact Miss Calendar once organized an online circle of techno-pagans to cast out Moloch, if that worked with them all being in different places, why not this? Wouldn t it be easier if everybody doesn t have to be in the same place, or speaking the same language? As long as they can feel the big evil and want it to stay gone, that should be enough, right? Willow tried to explain, the words spilling out.

I know Giles was calling people all over, England, maybe France and Germany. He was also saying something about Chinese and Indian records, so Hey, Watchers are international, right? Xander added, eyes still closed on the couch.

I thought you were asleep? Willow asked, looking at her friend. Something about a long day, followed by demonic story night?

I tried, Willow. But it s hard to go to sleep with everybody talking about big, scary evils trying to come eat us all. Xander shrugged, I don t want to die either.

Having done that once before, I d recommend avoiding it, Angel s dry words held an unexpected attempt at humor.

Willow grinned at him, relieved that he d finally picked up on the reason that they kept trying to make jokes in the face of danger. A little laughter could push back the blind, screaming panic that might otherwise overwhelm them.

Yes, the Watchers are international, Wesley agreed, a smile starting to form. Their reach, with varying degrees of strength, is everywhere that the British Empire controlled or traded with. Most of us have at least a small measure of familiarity with mystic rituals, and we tend to learn who the local powers in an area are, especially those with true magical ability.

So, if we can convince them that we have a way to help Willow started, hoping that Wesley would see her plan.

Yes, he nodded.

And the demons hiding in the cave will probably help, especially if we promise that if it doesn t work, we ll kill them before the big evil can do it. Xander shook his head, adding a soft, How am I going to explain this to my boss? Sorry I was so groggy today, I spent the weekend trying to keep a scary, ancient, evil thing from coming in to eat the world?

Why not? In this bloody town, it might work, Spike growled.

Xander glared for a moment, and then sighed. It s really sad that he s right. I m going to try again to sleep, okay?

Willow smiled, and looked back at the notes. If she could figure out how many people had been required to make it work the first time, then maybe they could figure out if they had enough to try it this time. Assuming that they could figure out how it had even been done. As many as they could find how many would that be?

I think, given what s going on, we should go for as many as we can possibly convince, and then a few more, Anya declared, and then tapped the other stack of notes. There is no over-kill with this, I m not even sure we can get enough kill.

She felt something, like a ripple in the ambient magic, and suddenly, Whistler and Amy were standing on the corner, Amy clutching a book and looking pale.

Where the hell have you been? Spike s growl sounded furious, though his big grin fangs and all- made that a little less convincing.

I think I ve got the spell used to lock it away, Amy declared, her voice sounding nervous. All we need to do is make sense out of it, and get hundreds of people to cast it before it s too late.

Lindsey nodded as he listened to the Researcher s explanations of the possible repercussions of acting in violation of a fail-safe clause. In this company, the consequences were usually quite personal, and ranged from excruciating pain to slow, lingering death. The oaths and binding that would be placed on some of their operatives were such that they could only affect the individual. But he still had a lingering feeling

Looking up at the creature that looked rather like a bland, middle-aged woman, he voiced another question. What might happen if a member of the Council of Watchers that hold the responsibility to train and guide the Vampire Slayer violated their oaths? Would it make a difference if they were a field Watcher or served in an administrative function?

Our information on the Council is limited, the creature began, focusing orbs of solid gray on him. We are aware that every Watcher of any sort must go through an Initiation ceremony, the details of which are unknown to us. As the ceremony does create an alteration in the aura, there are obviously mystical aspects to this as well as traditional ones. Beyond the side effects of the ordinary consequences of their actions, we can only venture guesses.

This is preliminary research, a guess will be sufficient to direct later enquiries, Lindsey said, trying to conceal the bad feeling growing within him. It wasn t easy to hide, and he could only call it dread.

If they are sworn to serve the Watcher s Council, such a violation could cause The figure froze, and a ripple spread over it, as if it was an image in water. The bindings the bindings they crack! The bindings must not fall!

Fear clenched through Lindsey as he stared at the Researcher. He didn t know what the thing really was, though his mentor had called it a mystical construct that the Senior Partners had created to speed research on laws, precedents, and supernatural matters. There were several of them, all interchangeable, and supposedly incapable of an emotional reaction. This this wasn t just a flicker of emotion. Wetting his lips, he asked, What bindings?

The Devourer must not be released! The Researcher wailed, its voice redoubling until it sounded like four voices overlapping. It then began to shriek words in languages that he didn t speak, couldn t even recognize. He could hear similar wailings start from the other Researchers.

Oh damn Lindsey gulped. This was very bad. He backed away slowly, his mind scrabbling for a plan. If he d broken the Researcher, which would be a rather disastrous first for him to accomplish, then he was about to be in a great deal of trouble. If the Researcher was reacting to something that Travers had done by sending assassins after his Slayer That would be worse.

Retreating to his office, he came to a decision. For now, he d operate on the assumption that the Researcher was reacting to outside events, and not his questions. If what Travers had done was so terrible that it could cause this sort of reaction, it would be beyond his knowledge of how to fix it. But he could gather information, hard copy about what Travers had hired them to do.

Then what? What could he do with it? Who did he possibly know that would be able to do anything about the head of the Council of Watchers? His spinning mind settled on a face, a face that had caused him a great deal of trouble, and slowly, Lindsey started to smile. If he had the evidence, he could find a way to get it to that annoying vampire Angel, and then he and his group of astonishingly capable people could pull off yet another last-minute solution.

Fortunately, Gavin never used anything more than a basic lock on either his office door or his file drawers, and his password was not only simple to guess, but hadn t been changed in two years.

End part 63.  



	22. parts 64 and 65

Rupert Giles frowned again as he walked towards the mansion. He didn t want to be here, in the place where he d been tortured by Angelus. In the place where Jenny s image and memory had been used against him, in a place where the world had almost ended. For that matter, he didn t really care that much for Angel anymore. Yet here he was, walking towards a place of ugly memories, to visit a pair of vampires.

Only the fact that they were facing the end of everything as they knew it had brought him here.

Thank God Buffy was at class now, or else he wasn t certain how he d explain this to her. The idea of Buffy and Faith together in one area Granted, they were supposed to be on the same side, but he doubted that he d enjoy the experience. Even in their best moments, the two had argued and made every effort to show each other up, as if in a competition to prove who was the better Slayer.

His knock on the door was answered swiftly, by a dark haired man with glasses. It took a few moments before his mind recognized the man as Wesley Wyndham-Price. Gone was the precisely starched formality and the utter neatness, this Wesley not only lacked a tie but had several buttons undone, his hair was ruffled and he had a measure of beard stubble. Rather like someone too busy working to fuss with their appearance.

Rupert, we ve been expecting you, Wesley commented, opening the door and motioning for him to come inside.

I wouldn t be here for anything less, he admitted. This place holds unpleasant memories.

Following Wesley into the mansion, Rupert sighed. The building was spacious, and the cooler temperature was welcome. It was certainly much cleaner and brighter than he d expected

Angel and Spike were leaning over a low table, focused on a book. Spike had a familiar mug in one hand, giving lie to the many times the blond vampire had sworn he despised it while he d stayed at the Giles flat. A young woman with brown hair was also there, pointing at several places on the book.

Angel looked up at them, making a small motion towards the couches, Rupert. I m glad you could come here. We think we might have the makings of a plan, but we ll need your help.

Oh? He settled on a couch, hands itching to take hold of the book.

Hey Giles, I have tea. Willow was smiling at him, a tray in her hands with what looked like a full tea service resting on it. Spike s been supervising, so it should be tolerable.

Accepting a cup, he took a few moments to savor the first cup of proper tea he d had since that miserable Council observation team had visited. What is my part in this plan you re forming?

We need you and your contacts. Amy s got what we think is the ritual to repair or recast the barriers to hold back the Devourer. As near as we can guess, what we need to do is have everybody that we can possibly get into contact with cast the ritual, Angel explained, gesturing at the book.

Even then, we aren t sure it will be enough people. But if we get the ritual to everyone we know and they pass it on to everybody that they know All they have to do is want to stop the Dark Man, they don t have to like each other, or even like humanity, Amy whispered, her fingers tracing several swirls on the paper.

Willow poured a cup of tea, dropping several lumps of sugar into the cup before passing it to Spike. She then handed Angel a cup that had no cream or sugar, only a wedge of lemon, and sighed. Of course, it would be easier if we actually had this translated so we knew what the ritual actually was.

So you have half a plan. The idea of spreading a ritual that you don t quite understand all over the globe in hopes that recasting the wards would be sufficient, Giles sipped at the tea, savoring the taste. At least he would have a proper cup of tea before they met their doom.

There seems to be something about restoring that which has been unbalanced, which we aren t quite certain about. It could get messy, since apparently part of the problem is that Willow brought Buffy back, Amy looked up from the pages, eyes focusing on his teacup.

Are you suggesting that Buffy will have to die? Giles felt very cold at the idea. Buffy was not the daughter he would have wanted, but she was as close as he expected to have to a daughter.

Right now, we aren t certain of enough to suggest anything besides spreading this to every person, creature or enchanted rock we can think of that has even the delusion of ability. There are several things that seem to be mentioning balances, or rebalancing, suggesting that something might be needed or happen that will affect Miss Summers and Travers, but we don t know. What we do know is that every culture we know about, demon and human, was not only petrified of the Hunter but willing to work with their hated enemies to seal him away the first time. Nothing suggests that it will be easy to fix the barriers now, Wesley muttered, taking his own cup of tea with a wedge of lemon and a splash of cream.

So Travers won t escape this unscathed, Giles grinned, for the first time feeling something close to satisfaction.

No. If I have to hire assassins to hunt him down myself, he s going to pay, Spike growled. While I probably don t have a lot of room to talk about him wanting to kill a Slayer, he s supposed to be on the same side as a Slayer. And he s not supposed to go around trying to unleash the end of the bloody world. That s bound to be against some of the Watcher rules.

Why don t we start by trying to translate that a bit more Rupert suggested, letting himself be drawn into the problem-solving.

End part 64.

Buffy sighed as she parked the car in the driveway of the house. Things could have been much worse than they had seemed, she knew that. She had known for years that there was always a way that things could be worse. At least Mom s life insurance had paid off the house, at least the rest of the bills were close to manageable. Gas, utilities and groceries were bad enough, she couldn t even begin to imagine having a house payment on top of that especially since she d seen the check once before Mom had sent it away. A nine-hundred sixty seven dollars and thirty eight cents house payment. That was scarier than almost every vampire she d ever run into.

Between her student loans, grants, and the crappy job the she had, things were working. It would have been nice if there was that Council stipend that Giles had mentioned, but she wasn t about to hold her breath for any sort of support from the Council-at-large.

She felt the person sneaking up on her before their foot crunched in the dry grass. Thought didn t even enter things as she spun around, kicking their feet out from under them and drawing a stake as she pounced.

The stake pressed against the man s chest as he stared up at her, eyes wide. Buffy could feel her insides go cold as it sank in that the man was alive, he was human. Maybe the sunshine should have been a clue, should have eased her mind, but with everything lately, she was a tense wreck. She pinned his wrists, leaving the stake over his heart as she looked the man over.

He was a little taller than Giles, and somewhere in the middle of her age and Giles. Lean muscles, short hair and some sort of shoulder holster combined to give the impression that he wasn t just trying to sell siding or lawn-care, and he wasn t dressed to blend in either. Long sleeves and too dressy pants, polished leather shoes. Who sent you and why?

I come from the Council, his voice didn t shake, suggesting that he knew more than pushing papers and reading old books. And I m here to talk to you, Slayer.

Frowning, Buffy considered what to do with him. The Council wasn t very high on her list of friendly people, but it would be wrong to stake him anyhow. She didn t want to start killing humans. Part of her wanted to tell him and by extension Travers off, but the yard wasn t the place for that. Releasing him, she jumped to her feet, muttering, I suppose I should hear you out, but not on the front yard.

Human or not, she wasn t about to give him an invitation into her house. He might think he was welcome.

He followed her into the house, his movements smooth enough that Buffy was sure he knew how to handle himself in a fight. She couldn t see more than the shoulder holster for weapons, though that didn t mean there weren t any, and with the right training, bare hands were a weapon. She was slightly reassured that he wasn t making any sudden moves.

Settling onto the recliner, he placed his hands in clear view on the arms. He looked too stiff to be quite comfortable in that position, but it made it obvious that he wasn t holding or reaching for a weapon. Miss Summers, I have recently learned a few things about the activities of certain individuals, and I felt the need to talk to you. Some are things that weren t done when they should have been, others are things that should never have been considered, let alone put into action.

You mean the part where Travers decided to have Faith killed? Buffy asked.

Faith? Is that the name of the Slayer that was called when you had your There was something about a drowning, and a friend resuscitating you? The man frowned, and then looked at her again, What do you mean, Travers decided to have her killed? That s nobody from the Council should ever contemplate such a thing. I was referring to financial matters and the hiring of private investigators.

Actually, when I drowned, Kendra was Called. Then Kendra died and Faith was Called. Apparently Travers decided to get rid of Faith and now some poor girl over in France has been Called, Buffy settled on the chair, her hand settling near the knife tucked down between the cushion and the arm. What about investigators? And money? What money?

The man swore in languages that Buffy didn t know.

Didn t understand a word of that, but I doubt it was good luck or thanks, Buffy commented.

No, not at all a wish for good luck. That could very well explain some of the premonitions and visions He shook his head. Miss Summers, were you aware that your father has been investigated and is currently under Council observation? That your half sister is also under observation on the theory that she might be a potential Slayer?

Half sister? Buffy looked away, remembering some of the fights between her parents before the divorce. Mom had been convinced that Dad had been having an affair with his secretary, and he d swore he wasn t, but Dad s secretary in LA?

Yes. Council members have also interfered to redirect both your Council stipend and your father s child support payments. I have names, though they wouldn t help you. Some of my allies are working to uncover why and what is actually being done with the money, the man replied. There had also been some investigations into your mother and her relatives.

Why? What possible benefit would there be? Buffy could feel anger burning inside. If this guy was telling the truth, some of her anger at her Dad wasn t justified. If someone had been diverting the money If. Of course, he d still cheated, still divorced Mom, and still didn t write or call.

I assume that you mean the investigations? The Council has long theorized that the potential to be a Slayer often runs in families, though there are some who are born under specific conditions He paused, coughing slightly. I won t bore you with all the details. Suffice it to say that most Slayers came from a family that had shown the tendency. So because you are a Slayer, it is likely that the potential came from one of your parents, and could then be passed to any female relatives on the correct side. The investigation would have been to determine which parent you inherited the potential from.

Like hazel eyes, or curly hair, Buffy nodded, deciding that it made sense, as much as anything connecting to being the Slayer did. What did they find?

Your half sister on your father s side, and there are some male cousins on your father s side, who were dismissed from consideration due to the fact that a male can not become a Slayer. Several of your mother s relatives are being watched for daughters. They are not of an age where they would be called themselves, he explained.

You freaked out when I said Travers had Faith killed, Buffy decided to try to get things back to what mattered. Relatives were nice and all, and it would be really convenient to get the money that there was supposed to be, but Slaying and the Calling of Slayers was a matter of life and death. For real. What s up with that?

I don t know how much you know about the Watchers, and what it means to become one? His tone begged her to answer.

Lots of big books of demons, magical thingies and nasty rituals. Who s who s of the bad guys. Prophecies that don t make much sense. And of course they need to know plenty of languages, and how to make tea and use weapons. What else? Buffy frowned as he fidgeted in the chair.

The Council of Watchers is a very old organization. I see you nodding, but I don t think you truly understand what that means, especially not with what I ve heard of the American educational system. When the Council entered it s current form, there were many traditions established. Some have changed, for example we no longer wear robes made of undyed wool and leather sandals, and the language of the land has shifted several times. But some things remain the same we observe and record, we keep the volumes that you call the big books of demons, and we undergo a ceremony of initiation. This ceremony is more than empty tradition, and more than a mark of stuffy old shirts, it is a binding force. Ancient magics are invoked to bind us to our purpose and help us in our tasks.

Buffy considered his words and the way he d reacted to Travers killing Faith. And these magics say that killing a Slayer is a no-no? What about the cruising menons? I know I could have died real easy during that.

Cruising ah, you must mean the crucimenium. It was set aside in the mid seventeenth century as needlessly barbaric and foolish. Before that, it was permitted only because the Watcher did not directly harm the Slayer but only sought to test her resourcefulness. Many of us wish to offer our apologies that Travers brought it back into effect, here he paused, and his hands folded together, knuckles paling. For a Watcher in the field to strike down his Slayer in anything other than an act of mercy, the delivery of a swift death in the face of a prolonged and painful one, the ancient vows bring the penalty of a painful death, burning alive from the inside out. For one of the Senior Watchers I don t know. Surely something ugly.

The local demons have been getting really scarce. Some of them have been saying freaky things. Something about a Dark Hunter, a Devourer, and scary Darkness that s all capitalized. I blame Giles, but I ve learned to hear capitalization, Buffy rubbed at her knee. All I ve been slaying lately are stupid vampires.

The Watcher swallowed, looking at her. The Dark Hunter? The Darkness that Devours? Oh dear Lord

That s what Giles said, Buffy replied. I think the two of you should get together and talk more about this over his stacks of books.

Trembling, the Watcher nodded.

End part 65. 


	23. parts 66 to 68

Cordelia Chase was frowning as she surveyed the still empty lobby of the Hotel Hyperion, now the headquarters of Angel Investigations. Angel and Wesley had left for a small matter and hadn t come back. When she thought about it, they hadn t actually said where they were going in the first place! If she didn t know where they were, or when they were supposed to be back, how could she know if they were okay?

After all, things seemed to be falling apart. Demons were either vanishing or just going crazy. Gunn and his hunter-friends had been beat half to death on what was supposed to be a routine hunt of a vampire nest. One of the other guys had made a comparison between the demons and rats trapped by a flood. While Cordelia didn t know a lot about rats, she knew injuries when she saw them, and those guys things had been bad.

She d been attacked by some little demon that looked like a walking chihuahua with a row of spikes down its back. The nasty beast has snarled things that might have been Spanish and absolutely ruined her boots. Then a stupid vampire had tried to attack her while she was examining the damage to her boots he hadn t lasted very long.

She hadn t quite had visions, but she d had a serious case of major creeps for for a while now, only getting stronger. It left her with no specifics, but a major feeling that there was something very, very bad focusing on them, and she didn t want it to find her.

Picking up the phone, Cordelia started by dialing Wesley s cell phone. It went to voice mail, and she left a message that I hope you just forgot to let me know where you are and when you re coming back, because you didn t tell me anything! Things are not normal here, and I d appreciate a little more help around the office.

She debated fixing her nails before calling Angel, and spent a few moments staring at her three hundred dollar boots. Demon chihuahua slime and they d been gnawed on ruined. Completely ruined. No, fussing with her nails wouldn t help her mood.

Cordelia dialed Angel s cell phone, hoping that he d actually remembered to take it with him, and that he d remembered to keep it charged. The past few months had proven that neither were guaranteed with that vampire.

:Cordelia? What s going on at the Hyperion?: Angel s voice had a bit more of the Irish accent than normal.

You didn t go evil again, did you? Cordelia demanded, remembering Angelus, who while much less brooding and more willing to incorporate a few colors, had also been trying to kill them. Slowly and painfully.

:No. I m rather frustrated by research problems, lack of information, and the bits of information that we do have being very ugly. I assure you that my soul is still present and accounted for.: There was a pause as he said something to someone else where he was. :I assume that there s trouble in LA?:

They re going crazy out there! Gunn s friends got beat up on what was supposed to be a routine pest control. Lorne s freaked out and looks almost a grayish peach, and I think he s drunk. Some sort of nasty demon chihuahua tried to eat my boots while I was still wearing them, mind you! I ve got no idea where you and Wesley are, or if you re safe or mangled, or when you ll be back Cordelia was starting to work herself into a rant.

We re in Sunnydale, trying to find a way to prevent an ancient evil from destroying all life as we know it. At the moment, Wesley and I are a bit tired, but not injured. No, I haven t talked to Buffy, nor do I plan on it if I can avoid it. This is bigger and uglier than anything that you ve faced before, bigger than anything that I ve faced before.:

Hello, demon statue trying to suck everything into hell? Mayor ascending? Any of this sound familiar to you? Cordelia demanded.

:This is worse.:

Worse than being sucked into hell? Explain that one. Cordelia demanded.

:An Ancient Devouring Hunger. Something that eats everything. Animals, humans, demons, vampires everything. Not demons taking over the world, demons and everything else being eaten and destroying the world. This was something so terrible that when it was sealed away in the ancient times, it was done by mortal enemies working together, across politics, nations and species. We ve had demons over here committing suicide to keep this Devouring Hunger from finding them. Hell s just miserable beyond words, but not fatal to everything. This is a bit beyond scorched earth.:

oh, Cordelia swallowed. Sorry that I asked.

:Wesley and I are here trying to find a way to prevent that ancient devourer from getting to where it can devour us. Some information has been found, we re trying to put a few more things together, and depending on the translation, we may have something to help.:

So why isn t Wesley answering his phone? she asked.

:Part of that is leaving it behind when he went to talk to the shamans, and he left it in the kitchen. And considering some of how that went, I doubt he even thought about the cellular phone when he came back,: Angel sounded almost amused by something.

You re laughing. Are you sure that you didn t go evil? Cordelia glared at the desk.

:I think some of the sacred herbs that the shamans burned are considered controlled and illegal substances. Certainly hallucinogenic and mood altering, in large enough amounts.:

Wesley? Wesley went to talk to some shamans who burned hallucinogens?! Cordelia couldn t find the words. But the idea of Wesley, while not as tight-laced as he d been in Sunnydale Wesley and hallucinogens were concepts that just didn t go together.

:He s still a bit out of things. When we have this translated, I ll have Willow email you a copy. Send it to everyone that you can think of who might have or know someone with any sort of magic. Good guys, neutrals, even the bad guys, if you think you can talk to them without getting killed. Yes, it s that important.:

After that, Cordelia found herself listening to a dial tone.

That damn vampire hung up on me! she couldn t quite growl, but her words were close.

Is this a bad time?

Cordelia spun, glaring at the source of the voice. Blinking didn t change the figure standing in the doorway. Instead of Angel, or Wesley, or Gunn, or even a frantic and confused possible customer Lindsey McDonald. What brings you here?

As she considered the lawyer, Cordelia realized that he was rather rumpled looking. Much worse than normal, unless someone had been trying to beat him up. Considering just who he worked for, that would be not too common. There was also a thick stack of folders tucked under his arm.

Ordinarily, I d ask if a guy can t just drop in for a bit of conversation with a woman who happens to be attractive, intelligent, and doesn t fall under workplace fraternization guidelines, but He sighed, and walked towards her desk, dropping into the chair that was normally only used by possible clients. If anyone asks, I m not here, you haven t seen me, and I have an alibi to prove it.

So why aren t you here? Cordelia asked.

He carefully placed the files on her desk. Cordelia looked at them as if they might bite. Considering what she knew of Wolfram and Hart, it was possible.

Not my client, not my case, and not my fault. Gavin should keep his office more secure. Some things he said prompted a few questions, and when I asked He looked at his hands, and gave a shudder. I was given some evidence that things could go very, very ugly and possibly far more wrong than even my bosses would want.

So you re hopping that we can make things better, make Gavin look bad, and then you can what, swoop in and fix things? Cordelia speculated.

It sounded more like, hope that the most irritating and effective group of do-gooders that I ve met can prevent disaster. Disaster that I had nothing to do with causing, he looked at her.

Cordelia had that not-quite vision feeling again. Disaster like an ancient hungry thing that devours everything else?

Lindsey shuddered again.

Angel s already looking into that. If anyone asks, not that I m expecting it, we didn t find out from you. In fact, he said that they have something that might help, if they can get it translated, Cordelia paused. Angel s words echoed in her mind everyone with any shred of magic, be they good, neutral, or even evil. When they get it translated, if they think it can help, he said he d get a copy to me. That I should get copies out to everyone, everything with any bit of magic. Something about how it was locked away to begin with.

How big of an undertaking is he talking about? Lindsey asked.

He said it was big and bad enough that mortal enemies worked together. That demons are working with the Slayer to try to stop it from getting here. He said if this thing translates the way they hope, to send it to everyone I can, so that everyone who doesn t want that ancient devouring thing to get us can work to lock it away again, or better, or however that should be described.

Even to Wolfram and Hart? Lindsey asked.

He did say even to the evil people, if I didn t think talking to them would get me killed. You... maybe not big E evil, though your bosses seem to be. But I don t think talking to you will get me killed.

No, I d rather take you out to dinner, and lure you away from one brooding vampire to an employer with better perks, Lindsey smiled, though it lacked his usual smoothness. If he finds something, forward it to me. I ll pass it to the rest of the company and to a lot of clients nobody wants That to get out.

I may be able to use the computer, but I don t have an email for you, Cordelia countered.

Lindsey pulled a business card from his wallet, passing it to her. My work phone and email are on the card. Again, if they have anything to try to stop That, forward it to me. Maybe I can talk you into dinner if we don t all die.

Cordelia took the card. I ll forward anything to help the world not get devoured.

When Lindsey left the office, he didn t take the folders with him.

Cordelia sighed, not wanting to admit that his offer of dinner was tempting. Shaking her head, she opened the top folder. The Watchers Council? What do we have here?

End part 66.

After a few hours of hovering over the pages that Amy had brought back from wherever she d found them, and stacks of books that had managed to make their way into Angel s mansion, frustrations were high. It was Wesley who finally broke, not quite growling, The first thing we need to do is make a bloody batch of copies, so that everybody can lean over their own set without breathing down someone else s neck. And the second is to get our own corners with big books to cross reference.

Maybe the third would be to get some of those copies to some of our local contacts? Let everybody have a chance to work on the frustration and share the info? Willow offered.

Both of you are making a lot of sense to me, sighed Faith whom they really needed to remember to call Caitlynn. Anybody got a spell to help with the copies? Maybe magic one up, go find a Xerox machine then everybody can have their own, send it to everyone you know it s all five by five.

Ummmm . Willow fidgeted in her seat, her eyes down at the table even as she blushed. There was a spell in one of Giles books. It creates a temporary copy of any written material.

Who d make a spell like that? Amy blinked.

It was apparently very useful for spying and the book mentioned it being used to gain blackmail material a few times. It doesn t last too long, weeks or maybe months, and then it just fades away or maybe crumbles but that s going to be long enough for this. By that point, not only can we hit a copy-shop and make more permanent ones, a month might be enough time that we ve either got this taken care of or we re all dead anyhow, Willow explained, her hands gesturing.

You were not supposed to be looking into those volumes of Council History, Giles rubbed at his temples. However, circumstances being what they are I shall let the lecture wait until such time as we are certain that our doom is not imminent. Proceed with the copy-spell, and then take the copies to an appropriate shop. I shall assume that you can arrange it so that no awkward questions are asked about the documents?

Close enough. I can claim that it s for a college class and either cite comparative religions or theoretical physics depending on the person, or as plan b, I can claim that it s for a role-playing game. That tends to cause people to change the subject fast, and avoid eye contact, Willow gave a little grin.

Theoretical physics? Wesley blinked. Quantum? Or perhaps string-theory?

Willow blinked at him. So did Amy. For that matter, everyone but Angel was giving Wesley a very surprised look.

I did listen to Fred, he grumbled.

Depends on which section. Granted, I m not a physics major, and I probably couldn t follow more than half of a physics research paper, but I can do enough to bluff about this being part of a research paper that s baffling me. Though if there s a connection between magic and physics Willow looked thoughtful. I suppose now isn t the time to try to figure out the secrets of the universe, and if magic and physics connect at scary-complicated levels, because they don t on the simple ones.

Copy spell, find a copy machine, dissect magic later, Angel insisted.

Willow nodded, and murmured some words over the pages that Amy had brought. There was a swirl around them, similar to heat shimmers, though it felt like the colors were distorting, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that it felt like the colors should be distorting but weren t. When Willow s words stopped, there was a second stack of papers, a stack that looked somehow lighter. Less real.

I want to learn that spell, Amy sighed.

Later, if we don t all die, Willow promised.

It wasn t until Willow had left the mansion with her stack of duplicated pages that Giles murmured, I could never get that spell to copy more than a page at a time, and three pages was enough to give me a migraine.

End part 67.

Targets have been located, Roger s voice crackled through the ear-wire.

Corbin nodded, unsurprised that their tracking expert had found the assassin. They d been set after the demon assassins a week ago, told that the demons had accepted a contract to kill several Potential Slayers. That their deaths might be part of some sort of unpleasant evil ritual. Is target prime in a suitable location for us to act?

I ve only found two names in the last month that match any females on the Council s watch-lists. No confirmation that they are the same individuals, offered Carolyn.

Why would there be any doubt? Corbin glanced at her.

One of the names is Laura Smith, the other is Faith Wilkins, Carolyn paused. There are two Faith s on the Council lists, but one s a Faith Lehane with a last known location in Boston, Massachusetts and the other is a Faith Trasker in Washington, D.C. Granted that there are reasons and ways for a woman s name to change, and neither of them were supposed to be near Los Angeles

But names can change, and people move. Corbin nodded. I think that for now, we will assume that they are our girls, and that these assassin did kill them for this ritual.

Did the information give any mention of special defenses? Carolyn frowned, looking up from her laptop.

The information that Travers provided was that our prime target has no special requirements for a fatal injury, but the species is immune to several types of poison that would take us out in a heartbeat. A few rounds to the head and torso should be sufficient, Corbin smirked. That works on a great many things, even vampires.

So it does, Carolyn agreed.

Negative on immediate action, Roger s voice crackled. I repeat, negative on immediate action.

Clarify, Corbin demanded.

Target has entered a restaurant. There are too many people present to be certain of the shot, and near as I can see, everybody looks human.

We all know that there are demons that can pass, Corbin growled.

Do you want to take that chance? It s a public restaurant, with a good two dozen people. Odds are good that even if a few might be demons passing, the majority would be human, and they wouldn t know.

Damn, you re right. Follow the target, he can t stay in crowds forever, Corbin shook his head. Intelligent demons were such a pain.

Carolyn rolled her eyes, Corbin. Our briefing suggested that the demons work in a three demon group. Target prime is in a restaurant, with Roger tracking him. Did Charlie and Mac find their targets? Perhaps if we can take those out now

Brilliant, Corbin smiled at Carolyn. If we can take those out now, then not only are we closer to the end objective, the prime can t call them for assistance when we try to take him out!

Switching the channel on his radio, Corbin gave the commands to Charlie and Mac to take their targets out if the opportunity presented itself.

Elsewhere, Charlie took one of the demon assassins down with a clear headshot. The two follow-up shots to the chest should ensure that the demon stayed down. The only observer appeared to be a stray dog, which scurried away to cower behind a dumpster. Charlie reported back, My target is down. Success.

Mac s effort was a bit more dramatic, and considerably less subtle. Mac had rigged a few tricks with the demon s car, and when the key was turned in the ignition The resulting fireball eliminated both the demon assassin and the giggling female that he d picked up. Grinning, Mac had reported back, That s one loose end tied up. No worries here.

Corbin was pleased. His team always got their targets that was why they were the Council s premier strike team. Travers had wanted the best to take care of this problem. There were reasons why the Head of the Council had such faith in them.

They had excellent results. Always.

End part 68. 


	24. parts 69 to 71

Giles jumped when his coat began to ring. For a few moments, he looked baffled, and then he reached over, fishing a cellular phone from the pocket. After a few moments of looking at it as it continued to ring, he flipped it open and sighed, Buffy?

Over the phone, his Slayer sounded more emotional than she had been for most of most of the time since she d been raised from the dead. Not simply angry they d seen angry quite often. But this was angry and confused and perhaps a bit of fear. :Giles, we ve got some complications. There s a guy here, he says he s part of the of your book club. That somebody s done some bad, bad stupid bad things and everything might oh, how d that show put it? We re experiencing some problems on reentry, and we may experience some turbulence and then explode. That sort of bad. I think you and him need to talk.:

With a wince, he translated that to mean that there was someone who claimed to be a Watcher talking to his Slayer. That people had been highly foolish and broken rules and traditions which he d already known. That Buffy had far too many lines of television dialog in her memory. That his Slayer felt that he should talk to this alleged Watcher.

Rupert Giles found that he no longer trusted someone just because they came from the Watcher s Council. It should have been an ugly surprise, a painful jolt at his conscience and sensibilities. Instead, it was merely a depressing non-surprise, as if he was finally putting into words something that had been sitting in his mind for some time.

Can you take him to the Magic Box? I ll be there shortly, and we can discuss things more thoroughly, he asked. If she was becoming more the old Buffy, the emotional, energetic girl that he d firs met in the school library, trying to fight her destiny, then She might resent being asked to take someone to the shop and act as a child-minder. Might be driving the Watcher into frustration with her irreverence and abuse of the English language.

There was a frustrated sigh, :I can do that. But you ll have to make the tea he gave the whole Oh dear Lord thing, and every time you do that it seems to mean you need tea, and you can t stand when anyone who isn t British makes the tea. :

The words slipped out before he could stop them That s because none of the rest of you know how to make a proper pot of tea.

:Wait, there s a proper way? Do you actually have a class in how to make tea or something?: Buffy sounded surprised.

Rupert chuckled, and then dared a joke, Yes, it s part of our first year of studies. Including variations for different weather and situations.

:Seriously?: There was a pause, and then Buffy continued, :I ll have this book guy over at the shop. It sounds it sounds important.:

Of course, he sighed, suspecting that if what the maybe-Watcher had to say connected with the Dark Devourer, then it probably was important. And that there was a good chance that if Travers was involved, then well he d been of the opinion for years that Quentin Travers could bugger anything up into a mess. This was not the proof that he d been wanting. I won t be long.

Glancing at the rest of the room, he sighed, Just how much did you hear and how much do I need to explain?

The end of the world really is approaching you made a joke, Xander replied.

Buffy found someone claiming to be a Watcher and wants you to go talk to the bloke, and he sounds upset about something, Spike offered. Go talk to him, if he turns out to be a problem, then the vampire winced, rubbing at his head. Fine, if he s a problem, someone else can get rid of him.

I appreciate the thought, he shook his head, and then frowned when he realized that he did actually appreciate the attempted offer to kill the maybe-Watcher if he was a problem. Oh dear. I d best head off to the shop.

We ll get to work on the papers when Willow gets back, and maybe send Wes over with a set for you, Angel assured.

Thank you, Giles picked up his coat, dropping the phone into the pocket once again. This is not the way that I wanted confirmation of my theory about Travers being an imbecilic corrupt political hack

He s muttering in British again Xander complained. Quick, someone tell me do I need to worry about that?

No, came from several voices.

Good. There s enough to worry about already.

It was depressing just how true that statement was for the situation.

End part 69.

When Willow returned to Angel s mansion, she frowned and counted the people again. What happened to Giles?

Slayer called him on his mobile, and he popped over to talk to someone in his shop, Spike replied.

When did Giles get a mobile phone anyhow? Angel demanded. And how much twisting his arm was needed?

We gave it to him last Christmas. And we didn t manage to convince him to start carrying it regularly until until this spring, Willow shook her head. And it wasn t by twisting his arm. There was this series of ugly, awful events that sort of made it clear that getting in touch with each other fast could be very important.

Ahhh.

But on a more cheerful well, no, not really a more cheerful note. To change I guess it isn t quite changing the subject completely either. I have copies for everybody of our let s hope we can keep the big scary evil thing locked away spell. Here, one for you and you Willow began handing people their own sets of papers. Several pages had color diagrams.

I can take a copy over to the Magic Box. Giles can look over it and I think I m supposed to be running the cash register for today, Anya paused. I keep getting distracted from my normal routine by this horrible thing that wants to kill us all. I really don t like that.

None of us like things like that, countered Caitlynn.

Good point. If it turns out that this person is only going to make things worse, does anyone mind if I turn him inside out? Anya mused out loud.

That might be awfully messy inside the shop, Spike commented. Since you aren t likely to abandon the place after, try for something that won t be so messy. Or wait until he leaves the shop and then rip his entrails out, tie him up and apply hot pokers until the screaming stops

Graphic and are you supposed to be able to talk about things like that with your chip? Xander frowned at the blond vampire.

Aren t you lot the ones who don t like vague threats? And I wasn t talking about doing the pokers myself, I was talking about her using them. Makes a big difference, He sighed. Unless he s a demon, I don t think the chip would let me do more than supervise and give advice. Though if one of the witches could magic it away

Willow felt the urge to snicker at Spike s hopeful expression.

Don t do it, Wills! Xander looked at her, and then turned to face Amy. Don t do it, Amy. He s a bad, bad man vampire, and it wouldn t end well for us. Unless we can t stop this thing and then we re all going to die anyway.

I d be right offended by that if it weren t mostly true, Spike mused.

Willow looked at Spike and wondered how much of his big bad and going to kill them all was all talk and habit and how much might really be the desire to see them all dead. He d helped those girls that were being held in the old factory, but that was a bring them out and then probably never see them again deal. Would he really kill them, after everything? After okay, some of the things had been scary, and mean, and unkind, and she doubted that being chained up in Giles bathtub was the stuff of happy memories for Spike. But would he kill them?

She d rather not find out.

Most of this doesn t sound too complicated, Wesley spoke from across the room, leafing through his own stack of copied pages.

How do you figure that? Caitlyn asked, frowning at the stack. It doesn t make any sense to me at all.

He means that the magic isn t that complex on the individual level. The complexities come in with mingling the separate magics, shaping the barrier, and getting everybody to work together to begin with. The part for each caster is not that bad, as far as magic goes. The diagrams show how the energy flows are supposed to be shaped, and some of the higher magical theory about why and how it s supposed to work. Most casters would settle for you chant this, burn that here, here and here, and stay inside the circle. This covers why you chant what you chant and what sort of substitutions could be made, it talks about why this is burned instead of that, and there s seven pages explaining the protective circles to stand inside, Angel shook his head. Very thorough stuff, Amy.

So most people will just do their part, some chanting, burn some herbs, send all the power they can to someone who ll be trying to weave it into the barrier? Caitlynn asked. How do they know when they ve put in enough power?

They ll have to guess, Amy looked uncertain. Though on the brighter less gloomy side, nothing says that everybody has to be all in the same place, or even at quite the same time.

If they can sense the barrier, they might be able to tell when it s reinforced. But it won t be anyone working alone, it ll take a team effort. Lots of team efforts. Willow paused and looked back at the pages. And if they put in too much power, it could people could die from putting too much power into this.

As opposed to dying if the Hungry Shadow breaks down the barrier and eats us all? Xander countered. Does dying from too much magic hurt?

Probably not as bad as being devoured by some evil shadow, Spike sat beside Amy, staring at the pages. And that s probably why we can get people to do this. It s a scary, ugly idea to take part in a ritual that could kill you, but the chance of that thing getting out and eating us is worse.

Way to bring on the gloom, Willow muttered. She hoped Giles talk with the guy in the Magic Box was going okay.

End part 70.

Within the office in the back of the Magic Box, Rupert Giles looked at the younger Watcher, a man obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Uncertain about the details, he shook his head and murmured, Why don t I make some tea before we discuss things that will undoubtedly be awkward, unpleasant, and perhaps terrifying?

That would be the other man sighed, finishing with a weak, Tea would be appreciated.

Rupert could only nod, understanding that there were times when tea didn t really make things better, it just helped you try to cope with the awful things happening.

I spoke with your Slayer earlier, the man sighed, and then murmured, But where are my manners? My name is Justin Kimball. My family have been Watchers for three generations, still relatively new to the Council, but established enough that we are considered to possibly have some idea what we might be doing. I am aware that you are Rupert Giles, though your Slayer referred to you as Giles.

I blame the American educational system, Rupert gave a small shrug, and then poured two cups of tea. Bringing the tray over to the desk, he settled it onto the wood and gestured, This is what those of us here have come to refer to as the potential apocalypse blend. I have sugar, cream and lemon.

Thank you, the man s murmur had the feeling of habit, and he placed a wedge of lemon and a half spoon of sugar into his cup, stirring it with precise figure eight shaped motions.

Buffy suggested that you had become aware of violations of protocol and tradition? Rupert prompted.

The ones that I had certainty about before arriving in Sunnydale concern misappropriation of funds and invasions of privacy. Justin Kimball sipped at the tea, giving a thoughtful sound. A different blend. Strong, perhaps a hint of ginger?

Yes, ginger and a few other things, along with Assam black leaves. When you speak of misappropriation of funds, I suspect you refer to Buffy s Council stipend? Rupert sipped at his own tea, certain that this would not be an enjoyable conversation.

Her Council stipend and her father s child support payments. One of my associates is attempting to retrieve the funds, though he also wants to remain undetected, which is slowing the matter. We only became aware of the financial aspects a few months ago. There are investigators tracking a number of Miss Summers relatives, investigations paid for with Council funds. There was surveillance equipment in the school building before its explosion, and there is some in place at her home. One of my other associates has managed to gain influence over what is actually seen and passed on, but he sighed, That does not lessen the invasiveness of the devices.

Were surveillance measures placed elsewhere in Sunnydale? Rupert asked.

Planned but not emplaced. The agent sent to handle placing the devices in the art gallery ran by the Slayer s mother and the establishments known as the Bronze and the Alibi there was a large, hostile demon. Some of the older members of the Council did not feel it worth the effort to place devices in the homes of her friends. They aren t used to the idea that a Slayer might have such people, Justin explained.

That is a slight relief, Rupert admitted.

She said something very disturbing, about someone having a Slayer killed? Justin Kimball s expression was troubled, and he clutched the teacup as if it held all the answers.

There was a second Slayer, one who fell under unfortunate influences. Faith was being held in a correctional facility outside of Los Angeles. There apparently there were a series of signs that suggested she d been in fights, though never with any of the other inmates. One of the people that assists spoke of dreams warning that Faith was in danger. That the Council was behind that danger. With a sigh, Rupert added, Other events have lent support to that ugly suspicion.

How much support? Justin Kimball asked, his words low and hesitant.

A contact of mine placed in France learned that Travers had a plan in motion to gain a more malleable Slayer. There is only a new Slayer when one dies. One of our witches mentioned dreams of Faith being attacked by demons inside the prison, Rupert shook his head. It wasn t that much of a leap of logic.

There was an unhappy noise from Justin Kimball.

Quite. This was compounded by the news that a new Slayer has been Called near the French and German border. For a moment, Rupert wondered how much to share. We have had signs that there is an ancient and terrible power attempting to return to this plane of existence. Something referred to as the Hunter, the Darkness that Devours, the Hungry Shadow there are other similar and evocative names.

This noise was unhappy with definite traces of fear.

Our witches had been researching this since they first had a name. They have found a ritual that we hope will be beneficial, that might let us repair the bindings. Rupert sighed, now wishing that Willow had returned from her trip to the copy store just a little sooner.

The bell at the front door jingled.

Do pardon, I should check and see what is happening in my shop, Rupert tried not to be frustrated.

I m here to take money from customers, Anya gave him a big smile that somehow looked less cheerful and more like a predator baring their teeth. We need a few customers with money first, but

There have been brisk sales in protective charms and the ingredients for protective circles lately, he commented.

Excellent. Here, you can look at these papers that Willow sent over, she has more copies back where everyone is researching. Anya handed him a roll of papers, secured with an elastic band.

He accepted the roll of paper, thinking that this band looked remarkably like what Buffy called scrunchies , and thoroughly contrary to what tradition and drama would suggest should be used to contain important documents. Drama would suggest a ribbon, perhaps one with wax and a signet Ah well.

Papers in hand, he returned to the back area, nodding at Kimball who had poured himself more tea. Holding the roll of papers towards the Watcher, he spoke again, That is what we have. Take it, verify if you want, and then pass it to everybody, everything that you or your contacts can, so long as the contact won t prove fatal. This is

I have enough of an awareness to know that this is bad. Dangerous on a scale beyond anything that I ve dealt with before, Justin Kimball whispered. I ll begin sending it to my associates, with identification and a message to pass it along.

That Rupert couldn t bring himself to say welcome . Not with this situation. That could prove very useful.

I think I ll pass on that Travers has violated his oaths as well, there was a pause, and then he murmured, I wonder if the Leopard will stand for that?

Should I ask? Rupert lifted one brow in an expression that he d never admit he practiced.

A questionable associate who is not part of the Council. He takes oaths very seriously, Justin Kimball sighed, Do you think we can stop this?

I I can only hope that we can. Our second best option is to exhaust ourselves fatally in the attempt, that we may be already dead before the Darkness breaks free, Rupert admitted.

Lovely, Justin Kimball drained the cup of tea. I d best get this out to everyone I know.

Do, Rupert nodded. The contacts of this other Watcher could only help.

End part 71.


	25. parts 72 to 74

Justin Kimball left Sunnydale on a plane that afternoon. Granted, Sunnydale was small enough that their airport had limits on how many aircraft it could hold at once and just how far those aircraft could go, but he was able to board a plane that took him to St. Louis, where he transferred to another plane. His second plane did not take him towards London, England as many would expect. Instead, it took him to Tampico, one of Mexico's larger cities, located in the Mexican state of Tamaulipas.

Should anyone from the Council of Watchers ask, he would cite difficulties in booking direct flights, nations that refused to allow British citizens the right to travel through or over their territories due to petty political rivalries, and a final mumble about budget and luggage restrictions. All of those were valid complaints. None of them were the truth.

His father, Albert Kimble, had been a Watcher, like his father Henry Kimble before him. Albert Kimble had been sent to observe and train a Potential in Mexico, a place that few senior Watchers desired to go, claiming health concerns and a lack of proper resources, as well as political instability. Rosa had never been called as a Slayer, but she had wound up introducing her Watcher to her family, and their own traditions.

Albert Kimble had ended up marrying one of Rosa's cousins. Mari had been able to trace her ancestry, through some of the branches, to a line of Mayan shamans. Her family was still quite active in the magical communities of Mexico, though Justin had spent so much of his youth in England with some of his father's family that he didn't know as much as he'd like about his mother's side.

He knew enough to know that they had extensive contacts through the magical communities and the Mayan communities, including people of mixed heritage. He knew enough to know that some of them had real magical power. Enough to know that they qualified as someone to pass this information to in hopes of averting the destruction of everything they knew.

He'd also pass on the fact that Travers broke Council Oaths on to the Mexican Watchers, scattered though they were. He didn't know how much good it would do, but keeping such appalling behavior secret would not benefit anyone with a conscience or honor. It might also help gather people willing to help oppose the Dark Devourer… which he suspected might make appearances in the ancient Mayan legends.

Justin also suspected that after not becoming a Slayer, Rosa had found other uses for training in weapons and fighting styles. He had no proof, and honestly, neither his father or himself had ever looked for proof of the woman he'd always called Aunt Rosa doing anything illegal. Despite that, he'd bet that she knew people of what might be termed legally and ethically questionable employment, if she wasn't such an individual herself. The official legal authorities were far too cautious about someone that should have been an unremarkable woman of moderate means for her to lack connections.

At the very least, between his mother's family and Rosa's connections, the word and ritual would spread further and faster than what he could accomplish alone. And if Rosa had the sort of connections he suspected, Travers might be facing whatever eternal judgment awaited sooner rather than later.

His plans were to stay a day and visit and say his possible last goodbyes before catching a plane to Sao Paolo in Brazil. Sao Paolo would allow him to scan and electronically distribute the ritual far better than the resources available to him in Tampico. At least, since he didn't want some of his contacts to learn of some of his other contacts… He liked most of his family in Tampico, but his only options for a computer might not include a document scanner, and certainly wouldn't include a computer that wouldn't be viewed afterwards by interested parties. He wasn't certain how discrete or trustworthy some of those parties might be, and would rather be safe than sorry.

Besides, email would let him send the ritual to people in multiple countries at once. Watchers no longer had to carry documents by hand to other nations to spread important information. Technology was created for a reason, why not use it?

End part 72.

"Willow?" Angel moved towards the young woman. He could still remember how she'd been when he'd first seen her, so very young, and shy, and new to the very idea that creatures out of legend and nightmares were real. It astonished him how much she'd changed in just a few years, even as it shamed him how much he and his demon had been involved.

Willow made a small noise as she traced a diagram on one of the pages. She'd moved from the main sitting room to another room that had been used as something not quite an office and not quite a library. At some point, she'd brought several books into the room, and two of them were opened. Willow glanced from her copied pages to the books and back again.

"Does it make sense to you? I'm afraid the magical theory is more complex than I can follow," Angel admitted.

"Mostly," Willow's voice was very soft. "I'm trying to find a way to add some safety precautions."

Angel blinked, walking closer. "What do you mean?"

"Lots of spells have things in to minimize the chance that the person casting them will die, or be crippled, or even seriously hurt. Exhaustion's normally within the tolerances, and so are headaches – which I haven't always been happy with, I might add. But this one… there's nothing to keep you from doing really bad things to yourself. Maybe even dying. If you're not really aware of your magical capacity and flow, or get really distracted while casting, you could die. You might not even realize it until it's too late," Willow shook her head. "That scares me, Angel."

"You've done plenty of powerful magics, Willow. Why are you so worried?" Angel settled into the other chair.

"I've done exactly two major spells without inherent safety limitations. The second was the time-bubble we used to rescue Faith. It was hard, but Whistler anchored us. That's someone adding a safety net, so to speak. The other one…" Willow paused, and her gaze unfocused. In a much quieter voice, she continued, "The first one was restoring your soul. I was either really out cold, or maybe in a coma. Which means I could have died. I didn't even notice."

Angel blinked, not having realized that the soul restoration ritual had been so dangerous for Willow. She was right about what the deep unconsciousness meant for a spell-caster. "I guess that explains the worry."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to wind up crippled." Willow paused and took a slow breath. "And I can't find a way to make either option less likely than just doing the ritual and hoping."

"Sounds imprecise," Angel observed.

Willow nodded, "And I don't like that much imprecision in... anything, really."

"Ahh," Angel understood a bit better now. It wasn't just the perfectly normal dislike of the idea of potential death or maiming. It wasn't just a healthy fear of the destruction of everything she knew. Willow had control and planning issues, and she'd run into a situation where not only did they not have much if any control, she couldn't make a complete and detailed plan.

"No helpful advice?" She tried to smile.

"Make sure you've had plenty of rest before casting, if possible have a good meal beforehand." Angel paused, trying to sort through his limited magical knowledge. "Sorry, I'm not much of a magical expert."

Willow sighed.

"I… Angelus dabbled. Just enough to get an idea when to run, or a few useful tricks. Dru was the one who picked up most of that, and…" Angel let his words trail away.

"I'm being silly. Worrying about us living, when I should be focused more on making sure the everything isn't eaten," Willow sighed again. "The survival of the world takes a priority over our survival, especially since if we can't fix the barriers, we're toast anyhow."

Angel moved closer, his hands moving to try to rub some of the tension from her shoulders. "We're all worried. You're not facing this alone."

Willow leaned into his hands, but Angel could tell that she was still afraid, still worried. He couldn't blame her for that at all.

End part 73.

Thanks to the wonders of email, communication across oceans and continents had become almost instantaneous. Oh, there might be some lag, rarely more than a few hours, if the communication lines were busy, or due to technical issues. But news from the Pacific coast of America could be waiting to be read by someone in England in minutes, not the months that it would have taken in centuries past.

Someone was always awake and monitoring communications in the headquarters of the Council of Watchers. How else could they be prepared to defend humanity and the world from demonic threats unless they could be informed immediately? How else could vital information about prophecies, potential end of the world events, and the changing of the Slayers be acted upon in a suitably timely manner?

When these things combined with the very human love of gossip and enjoyment in the suffering of irritating, pompous fools… It took very little time before every Watcher in London knew of the threat of the Dark Devourer, and within days all but the most isolated Watchers in the world knew. The discovery that actions taken and oaths broken by their very own Head, Quentin Travers, had made things worse? That moved with a speed that almost convinced people that Watchers had discovered telepathy.

So it was no surprise that one group of determined and terrified Watchers sought the Archives for answers, or at least places to start looking. The angry mob of younger Watchers seeking to beat Travers to a pulp before drawing and quartering said pulp was also no surprise.

To the frustration of that angry group of Watchers seeking to slake their rage in the brutal death of Travers, one does not rise to leading one of the world's largest secret organizations without knowing the importance of information. Including the oh-so-important information of when your subordinates seek to change the hierarchy with a few violent deaths, or an escape route or five.

When the furious young Watchers reached the office, Travers was long gone. He didn't retreat to the Travers family home, with lovely grounds and fortified by generations of magically aware Watchers. Other Watchers would know just how to bypass or disable those protections.

Instead, he chartered a small plane to take him to France. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled, pleased in his escape. A nice nap during the flight should help him to be in a much better mood when the plane landed…

…

Lindsey MacDonald checked his email and smiled when he saw the email from Cordelia Chase. Maybe the attractive and witty woman had decided to have one last desperate fling before they were all devoured by an ancient and unspeakable horror – which he'd be eager to offer. Or perhaps those do-good optimistic hero types that she worked with had found a way to delay their horrible demise, say to a time well after he was dead. The subject line - last ditch effort – suggested a possible solution.

Scanning the email, he noticed that it was rather scant on details. Some of her associates had found not just scattered clues but an actual ritual that they thought would rebuild the barriers. She'd been instructed to pass it on to everybody, so she'd sent it to him to forward through the rest of his company, assuming they didn't want to be devoured either.

Out of habit and sensible paranoia, Lindsey ran a virus-scan program before he opened the attachment. Only when it was pronounced safe did he open it, even if he did strongly doubt that anyone with Angel's detective agency had the skills to send a dangerous computer virus to their system anyhow.

Looking at the described ritual, Lindsey quickly decided that it was substantially beyond his comprehension. Oh, he could follow the 'stand here, chant this, burn this stuff at these places' part, but the sections about why? He was a lawyer, not an expert in magical theory.

He forwarded the ritual to the Wolfram & Hart magical department with the subject line 'Priority: Barriers against the Devourer' and the explanation that this had been forwarded to him as a solution, but his magical theory was lacking. He'd requested a rapid evaluation followed by sending it to everybody if it was legitimate.

He hoped her friends had found something that would help. Hoped that it was legitimate. Hoped it would be cleared and sent on in time. Hoped it would work.

End part 74.


End file.
